


十宗罪

by Lorelei1012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Law Challenge, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Violent Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 斯赫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 婚姻法挑战文。在这桩被迫促成的婚姻之中，西弗勒斯和赫敏都必须面对他们各自的黑暗面，与他们心中的恶魔斗争。译文首发：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2333549271
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	1. 颁布通告

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Things I Hate About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798957) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



魔法部号令  
凡为纯血种或纯麻瓜出身的、即将成年的未婚男巫女巫，都将纳入4月15日下周一实施的婚姻法受众之列。  
为确保我们严重受到近期战争影响的巫师界的未来人口不至锐减，也为避免由纯血姻亲带来的严重后果，即导致流产和哑炮的发生率上升，魔法部有必要采取强制措施以保卫我们高贵的魔法命脉，保障我们的文明将能永存。  
所有麻瓜出身或纯血统家族成员（要求至少四代人纯血者方属此类）的男巫女巫在成年之际（17岁）都将纳入资格，魔法部届时将经过一系列的科学与魔法测试，生成相应匹配，匹配对象必须在一年内完婚并产有子嗣。匹配婚姻受魔法绑定，直到至少产有两名魔法子嗣，以保此项法案奏效。  
魔法部部长 艾米利亚·博恩斯 签署  
麦格教授的读罢公告，格兰芬多公共休息室便被沉寂笼罩。每张脸上都表情僵硬，学生们呆若木鸡地坐着，近乎绝望地祈盼麦格能说一句这是个玩笑。而当这祈盼从未莅临，火炉旁的一些女孩子开始小声哭泣，彼此拥抱着，企图将她们刚认识到可能发生的事情拒之门外。屋子中间的一群学生里，一只颤抖的手臂举向空中。  
“什么事，格兰杰小姐？”  
“教授，这是否意味着魔法部将按照他们的认知匹配我们？有没有其他方法来反抗这一举措？”赫敏的声音微微颤抖，极力保持平静。  
“我恐怕的确如此，格兰杰小姐。魔法部将使用魔咒羽毛笔登记每一位有资格的男巫和女巫，并根据他们的相性以魔法完成匹配。当然，羽毛笔只会将纯麻瓜出身者与纯巫师血统者匹配，所以，理论上说来天作之合的两人可能不会被分在一起。但是，结合的双方能至少愉快相处，这机会还是很大的，虽然你们一开始可能不这么想。另外，没有，格兰杰小姐，你无法反抗这一举措，魔法部的决定不会被推翻。我很抱歉。”  
“我们要是就不和他们为我们选的人结婚呢？”罗恩的声音从窗边响起。  
“如此，韦斯莱先生，傲罗将把你拘禁，由你来选择是娶法定配偶或者把阿兹卡班牢底坐穿。”麦格答道，声音因压抑着怒意而轻微颤抖。“我诚挚地不鼓励你选择后者。”  
“教授，那么既不是纯血种也不是麻瓜种的人怎么说？”一个坐在前排的金发的六年级问道。  
“我很高兴地说，混血种和其他物种混血者排出于法规之外，特里顿小姐。譬如你就不必为此担忧，鉴于你的祖母是人鱼族。你所在的目录类别被排出在四代纯种标准之外，即你的父母，祖父母和曾祖父母，如果他们都是麻瓜，你则归属麻瓜种类，如若他们皆为巫师，你则归属纯血种类。如果二者皆不符合，你就可以走运了。好吧，是极其走运了……”  
一些学生立即对这一陈述发出疑问，要求明确麦格所说的“走运”究竟是何指意。她是在说与此同时他们之中的另一些人是要被这神经病法律套牢吗？经过几分钟的焦虑提问后，麦格再次开口。  
“如我所言，混血种和其他物种混血排出于法规之外。然而，鉴于魔法师人口已只占过去人口的极少比例，魔法部亟需提升出生率。所有即将成年的巫师，即快满17岁的，将必须在他们成年生日后的两个月之内完婚并且生育孩子。不过你们可以享受自由挑选配偶的奢侈待遇。”  
许多学生听到这个都松了口气。然而僵化的表情继续停留在那些麻瓜种和纯血种学生脸上。赫敏和罗恩现在坐在了一起，紧紧握住彼此的手，彷佛要确定一切都会变好的，那只魔咒羽毛笔肯定会把他俩配到一起去。他们是最好的朋友，他们俩还同龄，他们已经约会一年半多了，他们深爱彼此，毫无疑问那只笔将会知道怎么选的……吧？  
麦格又多呆了一会儿，回答各种问题，想让她年满17岁的学生们振奋一点儿，但无济于事。年轻些的学生们很快就回去睡觉了，一边还聊着这项并不对其造成影响的法律，至少在近几年内无所影响。年长的学生则一动不动地坐在那里，无声哭泣或彼此安慰。休息室里氤氲着浓烈的、几乎拧得出水的哀伤。不过到了最后，他们还是思绪万千地也回去睡了。  
次日清晨，许多人的命运就此改变。  
礼堂里聚集了众多吃早餐的人们，大家围坐在四张学院长桌旁，人数已经大幅缩水。学生和教授都在安静地用早餐，紧张地静候晨邮。赫敏向教工席望去，看见麦格教授正和斯普劳特教授交谈，面带焦虑；她的另一侧是斯内普教授，阴沉危险一如既往；再旁是小个子弗利维教授，似乎完全沉溺在自己的早茶里；以及维克多教授，算数占卜的教师。斯普劳特教授的另一侧是庞弗雷夫人和辛尼斯塔教授，天文学教师。这便是大战后仅存的教工队伍了，许多人已然不再。  
邓布利多是最早一批牺牲的人，任命了麦格教授为霍格沃茨的新校长。海格在执行一项重大任务时被杀。伏地魔在二月一个寒天里发动袭击了霍格沃茨，而其他教授便是在那次中一个接一个地倒下。伏地魔本人也在那次栽在了大难不死的男孩手上。战后，教师们试图让学校照常运行，但很明显无论是他们还是学生们都早已心不在此。为了填补教工的缺失，教学班被合并，合并学院和年级一起上课，高年级在他们的拿手科目上帮助教导低年级。哈利接手了黑魔法防御术，不过六七年级还是斯内普教授在任教；赫敏和拉文克劳的泰瑞一起教变形术和算术占卜；罗恩担起了霍琦夫人大部分的职责，飞行课和魁地奇训练等；纳威则全然埋首在了温室里。  
牺牲了这么多人。霍格沃茨现在只有不到三百个学生，分布在不同的学院和年级里。300个学生，七个教师和一个巴掌能数过来的小精灵。费尔奇早已去世，诺丽丝夫人随之而去。老DA成员里只剩了哈利，罗恩，纳威，金妮，迪安，泰瑞·布特和贾斯廷·芬列里。拉文德和帕瓦蒂死了，帕德玛·佩蒂尔还活着，无时不提醒着他们失去的朋友。卢娜在给了卢修斯·马尔福一个诅咒后被德拉科干掉，罗恩则在一小时内为其报了仇，一下子干掉了克拉布和高尔。斯莱特林那存在了近七年的小团伙散了，西奥多·诺特还活着，还有布雷斯·扎比尼，以及米里森·伯斯德，不过除了这些，剩下的都是叫不上名字的熟面孔。大量的死亡却带来一个好处：积怨和学院竞争在幸存者中间被忘却了，所有学院之间大多数情况下都相处友好。减少冲突许是惨重损失之中仅存的一点小胜利。  
一群猫头鹰扑腾着翅膀飞进礼堂，开始递送邮件。来自魔法部的猫头鹰落在各处了六、七年级学生面前，后者们则抖着双手打开了卷轴。格兰芬多的长桌前，这些猫头鹰落在了罗恩、赫敏、金妮、纳威以及另几个学生面前，他们大都与金妮同级。金妮第一个打开了信，勉强笑了一下。  
“贾斯廷。”她开口道，呼出了一口一直憋着的气。“嗯，我猜……这也不坏吧。”她抬眼越过赫奇帕奇的长桌，看到了她的新未婚夫也正回视着她微笑。她从椅子上站起身，依然有点头重脚轻地走向了他。  
纳威被金妮的反响鼓舞，拆开了他的信件，却露出个困惑的表情。罗恩则靠过去，读出了卷轴上的名字。  
“玛利亚·奥克纳，”他皱着眉头念道。“谁知道这是个什么人吗？”  
“我知道，”赫敏答道。“她两年前毕业于拉文克劳，是个级长。真的很漂亮，长长的红头发，性情安静，而且她肯定说过她最爱的科目是草药学。”纳威对她最后一点评论回以笑容。  
“现在该我们啦，”罗恩说着冲赫敏一笑。“嗯哼嗯哼……我猜猜他们会把谁许配给我？谁会成为我的完美拍档……？”他玩笑般地絮叨着，一手在她的腰间挠痒，另一条胳膊环着她开始拆信封。“魔法部愉快地宣布，”他以一种夸张的语气念道，“魔咒羽毛笔已为您挑选出契合伴侣。即日起，您将订婚于——”他的声音磕磕绊绊地停了下来，目光重新在信纸上打量了来回几遍。  
“谁啊？”哈利和纳威追问，而赫敏表情僵硬地跌回到了椅子里。  
“凯蒂·贝尔，”罗恩低声答道，把信拿给他们看。“这怎么可能呢？我是说……赫敏！”他喊道，而赫敏跳下座位就跑出了礼堂，她自己的还没打开的信攥在手里。  
“让她独处一会吧，哥们，”哈利低沉地对罗恩说道。“她现在可能很想自己待会儿。我很抱歉。”说完，他也离开了礼堂。  
赫敏迈上了天文塔的最后几级台阶，一屁股坐到石阶上，两眼望着远方。今天是个沉闷、灰暗的天气，细雨打湿了她的头发和衣服，但她全然不在乎，反正那能够嫁给一个她熟知而深爱的男子的微弱希望已然破灭。她本希望能够嫁给罗恩，纳威其实也不错，可是现在……  
她艰难地吞咽了下，努力振作自己。她还是有希望得到个好丈夫的吧？有那么几个拉文克劳还不错，如果再算上早她几年毕业的那些个，选择对象还是相当可观的。那羽毛笔毕竟带有匹配男女的魔力，她说服自己道。从逻辑角度讲，她应该是能够与一个起码她能学会着喜欢的男人终老。而也许像凯蒂那种魁地奇发烧友也会更适合罗恩……比她这个书呆子更适合……  
她伸出颤抖的双手拆开了自己的信纸，开始读信。读着读着，她便颤出了一声呻吟，泪流满面。她读了一遍又一遍，想着自己肯定是读错了，或者他们写错了。然而那词句依旧纹丝不变，最后她只那么坐在那儿，毫不在意愈发变大的雨和刺入骨髓的冷风，目光死死地钉在那羊皮纸上龙飞凤舞的字迹。  
赫敏·格兰杰小姐，  
魔法部愉快地宣布，魔咒羽毛笔已为您挑选出契合伴侣。即日起，您将订婚于西弗勒斯·斯内普教授，梅林爵士团一级勋章持有者，霍格沃茨魔法学校副校长兼魔药大师。根据婚姻法，你们的婚礼将在一个月内举行。婚礼相关的任何问题可咨询婚姻办公室，办公室同时接受预订见证人员，以帮助举行婚礼及绑定仪式。  
魔法部衷心为您和您二位的婚礼献上祝福。  
爱你的，菲利希亚  
婚姻办公室  
西弗勒斯·斯内普。她对这念头打了个寒战。他们或许是有共同之处，尤其在智商方面，她也知道邓布利多一直都信任他。可是，跟他结婚，怀他的孩子，跟他睡在一起，面对他那大鼻子，那一头头发……不，这简直不可能！上帝在上！她怎么能熬过这一切？脑海中闪过跨越塔顶一跃而下解决一切的念头，但很快便觉主意太烂而打消。已经有太多的人枉死，不缺她加一个自杀的人头数。可是，斯内普……！  
“火焰熊熊！”她喊道，抽出魔杖对准那该死的羊皮纸，极其满意地看着它化成了灰烬。


	2. 接连反应

一只部里的猫头鹰落在西弗勒斯面前的桌子上，伸出了一条绑着卷羊皮纸的腿。他皱眉看它，似乎十分希望它这就打道回府还他清净，但还是伸手利索地解下了纸卷。他嗟叹，收到这邮件并不在他意料之外，毕竟他是个纯血i，而那愚蠢的婚姻法已经颁布，连隆巴顿那个半瓶子智商的家伙都知道这卷轴里写的是什么——他的订婚对象。他拆开了信封，只是好奇谁会成为魔法部为他挑选的对象。要他描绘出一个能够学着喜欢接受的女人简直是难上加难，要那只魔咒羽毛笔完成这项工作则更是天方夜谭。而现在坐在这里攥着他的命运判决书，他得承认自己还是相当好奇这结果的。不能说愉快，绝非如此，而说是好奇则无可厚非。他慢慢地展开了这卷轴，开始从头读起。  
当那行未婚妻对象的宣判跃入眼帘，西弗勒斯的头嗡地炸开了。他从头又读了三遍，生怕读错了。不，不不，不不不！！！他们肯定是弄错了对吧？他不可能，决不能娶……这个人。这绝无可能。这是彻头彻尾的疯话！怎么能够让他娶……怎么会是个学生！还是个十七岁的格兰芬多学生！一个其貌不扬的刻板书虫，烦人透顶的学生！他简直想要仰天长啸，但似乎一个字都说不出来，嘴唇干裂得如同砂纸。羊皮纸在他手中被攥成了一团，西弗勒斯起身匆匆离开了礼堂。  
两天后，他在魔药课后留了她的堂。迄今为止，所有他试图推翻魔法部决议的尝试均以失败告终。两天以来他比以往一个月里下的禁闭都多，但折磨学生已无法再带给他任何满足感。他曾认真考虑过就此消失，离开学校远渡重洋逃开这该死的事情，但随后对婚姻法的一番详尽研究让他打消了此念。从男女巫师打开订婚通知起便被魔法部定位，绑定直到婚礼举行完毕二人完婚。在此期间，魔法部能够靠着这份魔力绑定分分钟抓到出逃者。藏匿是毫无希望的，出逃同样无路可逃，而更改羽毛笔的决断或另选伴侣更是想都别想。这事儿板上钉钉了，他只有迎娶格兰杰小姐或是自杀两种选择，但即使死亡从未显得如此诱惑，他依然不会选择此路。他会应付好这女人的。  
随着课堂结束，学生们全部要多快有多快地逃离了教室，除了一位——他未来的新娘。她慢慢蹭到他桌前，缓慢如同赴死。而生平头一遭，西弗勒斯完全同意她这意识。  
“所以，格兰杰小姐，根据魔法部无比英明的决议，我们将要成婚。你作何感想？”他的声音冰冷而挖苦，直教她汗毛倒竖。  
“您又期待我能有何种回答，先生？说我为与男友分手另嫁一个两倍于我的男人而胆战心惊么？”她静静地回答，目光仍旧低垂。  
“这只是冰山一角。”他斜了她一眼，一个伤心欲绝的罗恩韦斯莱给了他一定的慰藉。当然如果要是能换成波特……  
“我们的感想毫无必要，这事已经没法转圜。我已经仔细研究了那条律不下十遍，”她接口道，带着疲惫的认命语气。“我唯一的出路是生出两个孩子或是自戕。而眼下，我开始认真考虑第二个选项了。”她眼底再一次升起怒火，她知道自己不该同一位教授这样讲话，也知道她也许会为她的傲慢得到惩罚。然而自从她得知自己要嫁给斯内普，一切糟糕之事都显得微不足道——没什么比魔法部加给她的惩罚更加严重。她早就不在乎什么礼数了。  
“好啊，如果我能在你的正确道路上推上一把，千万别吝于开口。”他的语调清楚明白地告诉了她，他所指的“正确道路”是哪一条。  
“抱歉，教授，但我想死伤已经足够惨重了。”她的声音里有种不自然的调子。  
“那真遗憾了。”他轻声回答，起身示意她跟着自己走进他的私人寓所。  
他将她带至起居室，停在她左手边的空壁炉前。墙上点着几簇火把，燃烧着冰蓝色的火焰。火把之间则是几个高大的书柜，几百部书籍陈列其上。没有窗户，壁炉前放着一张小圆桌和两把高背绒垫椅。暗光中赫敏分辨不出那绒质的颜色，但大约确凿是种深蓝。她小心落座，转向同处于昏暗光线中的她的教授。  
“我期望与你坦诚交谈，格兰杰小姐，并且要求你知无不言。如果你拒绝给予，我会强制得到，摄神取念和吐真剂随你挑。”他打量她，半是好奇半是厌倦。  
“我并不反对坦诚相告，先生。”她回答。“同时，我也期望你能对我言无不尽。”  
“女人从不想听实话，”他轻笑一声。“你们想要我们撒谎地说着甜言蜜语，一边还发誓这话发自肺腑。奉劝你想清楚自己要什么。”他低声威吓。  
“我确信男人同样如此，”赫敏反驳道。“你或许同样不想听我对你的感觉究竟如何，教授。不过鉴于我们都无法摆脱这荒唐处境，我想直言相告也再没什么损失了。最坏的，不过是我们其中一个因过度失望而杀了另一个，而且说真的，就算这般也只能证明我们因祸得福。”她挤出个笑容。  
“的确。那么我们达成一致了？”  
“我确信如此。”她答道，在椅子上挪了一下。  
“那好，”他开始了，“很显然对我而言，魔法部的羽毛笔做出的决策并非完美，但我们一样要为这错误负担后果。不过我也再想不出一个比起你来我更不愿意娶的人选。你惹人讨厌，不讨人喜欢，你就是个冒傻气的小丫头，我们要是能够尽量缩短共处时间我将感激涕零。你最好保留你在格兰芬多塔楼的宿舍间，这样我们就不必在非必要时段里共处。我也不想你侵犯我的私人领域。”他从眼角瞥她，想看她作何反应。令他吃惊的是，她笑了。  
“教授，我根本不想住在这里。这地方说实在的，太可怕了，你也同样。说到这个，”她甜甜一笑，“你是个卓越的魔药大师，这点毫无疑问，然而这优点与我毫不相关。我同样一点都不喜欢你，而且最好离你要多远有多远。”  
“那最好不过。现在站起来，我要为你做个评估。”  
她困惑地冲他皱眉，但还是离开椅子站到了他面前。他不错睛地盯了她一会，然后举起魔杖咕哝了句她没听清的咒语。一秒钟后她彻底了解了这咒语是什么：她的衣服全消失了，从头到脚到内裤都没了，完全赤裸地站在他面前。她倒吸一口气想要用手遮住自己，却发现他又一挥魔杖让她无法自行动弹。她的四肢像被绳索牵引，变换着不同的姿势，而他绕着圈子打量她，从每一个角度观察，试探地触碰她的肌肤。愤怒，恐惧和尴尬交替在她眼中闪现，但他根本没去注意。最终他坐回椅子，挥了两次魔杖，她的衣服又回来了，四肢再次得以自控。  
“你这脏变态！”她尖叫，把椅子举到两人之间充当防护，“你怎么敢对我这么做？你怎么敢这样打量我触碰我？你让我恶心！”  
“哦，快闭嘴，格兰杰小姐。”斯内普回吼道，再次挥动魔杖封了她的嘴。她仍在朝他尖叫不停，但既然已经发不出声了，他便不在意，只等她冷静下来好继续他们的谈话。最终她颓然跌在椅子里，避开不看他。他这才移除了咒语。  
“你为什么要这么做？”她静静地发问，嗓音喑哑。他满足感油然而生。  
“我须得确定我要熬制多强效的欲望魔药才能完成你我的婚姻之礼。不消说了吧，你自然不是我喜欢的类型。”  
“哦得了！你是个男人好吗？你们男人不是只要想做就能做的吗？而且我并非毫无吸引力，你不该有这个问题的。”他嗤了一声。  
“并非毫无吸引力？”他用一种可怕的嘲讽语气模仿她的音调。“谁给你这个可笑的念头的？就因为你能拿住一个荷尔蒙过剩的毛头小子，那种毫无品味可言，只想着爬上女人的床不管她长相如何的孩子？”他倾身向前缩短两人的距离到不足几尺。“我向你保证，格兰杰小姐，我在你身上没发现任何吸引力。”他哂笑于她受伤的表情。  
“真的？那请问我究竟如何缺乏吸引力呢？”她不服气道，明知这话问得很愚蠢。  
“你想要我列个清单么？”他问道，一脸施虐者的愉悦。“相信我，我很乐意效劳。这也许能给你一些自察力和提升方向呢……”在她惊恐的注视下，他变出了一只羽毛笔和羊皮纸开始了书写。


	3. 坦言相告

赫敏惊惧地看着她的教授在羊皮纸上写得洋洋洒洒，每写一句都露出个或粗鲁或鄙夷的笑容。这已经够恶心的了，但更糟糕的是，他是在写她“泛可陈词的吸引力清单”而露出这副尊荣。她一向自认也不是什么“美女”，也不想成为这般。她头脑聪敏，学业有成，又有两个大名鼎鼎的朋友，为什么还得去跟帕瓦蒂、拉文德之流无休止地谈论化妆和发型？凭什么她又非得顺应什么虚伪的时尚潮流？难道她就不能随性而为？  
而当她开始跟罗恩约会，她本以为自己会少纠结一点。她心底总是有一个小小的声音，劝她变成那种会穿高跟鞋和超短袍子，有一头秀发的女生。在以前，她总能成功把这念头束之脑后的，可当她跟罗恩确定了关系，就再难对这置之不理。她知道罗恩是喜欢她的，但罗恩也的的确确喜欢美女，还会习惯性地在走廊里扭头看着那群走过的漂亮妞儿。在和他约会的那一年半里，她对自己的外表和他看自己的方式感到愈发不适。诚然他说过自己又漂亮又性感，说过他爱她，可他从未给过自己那种真正被美貌吸引的、闪着光芒的眼神。赫敏跟他申明过要他爱真正的自己，也一直拒绝拉文德和帕瓦蒂多次提出的帮她造型。然而她又的确花了好多时间坐在镜子前，梳着那头乱发，为一些在交男友之前从未烦忧过的小缺陷困扰不已。  
而眼下，她未来的夫君和憎恶的老师正在列举她的每一项缺陷，这真可怕极了。她怎能熬过此劫？魔法部又怎能如此待她？一个至少能搭伙儿的伴儿？搞笑吗！光这一点就荒唐至极。就在刚刚这一小时里，西弗勒斯·斯内普丝毫没有表现出他哪怕一丁点在意她或是尊重她，他对她就像个物件而不是人——一个有待处理的物件，并且可以随心所欲的打量。赫敏真怕这日子得怎么过下去……  
她心头忽然掠过一阵怒火：她不能让他就这么对她！她是个成年人，法力高强的女巫，她的O.W.Ls是十五年来霍格沃茨的最高分，而她的N.E.W.Ts成绩简直让后人难以望其项背。她帮助消灭了伏地魔王，此种英勇被魔法部授予梅林爵士团一级勋章。她才不是个可以被呼来喝去的傻孩子呢。她知道，他并不开心自己得同她结婚，她对此也感同身受。她也知道他正在把对魔法部的挫败倒在她身上，用掌控和羞辱她的方式发泄着自己对生活失控的郁闷。这举动很狭隘，她也不意外。赫敏已经有好多年来了解他，包括通过亲身体验和哈利的转述。斯内普是个相当狭隘的人，他不讲理，令人讨厌，毫无理由就欺负和惩罚学生。他生生把哈利欺负了近七年就因为人家长得像爹。他性格冥顽不化，行为阴险卑鄙，对别人记仇得天长地久，可这仇却莫须有。他正列举的这份清单则是他的典型作风，赫敏毫不怀疑这单子会写得极其恶心。另一阵怒意席卷过她，赫敏也给自己召出了一支羽毛笔和一张羊皮纸：要玩咱们就好好玩。  
西弗勒斯·斯内普放下了羽毛笔看向坐在对面的女孩，咧嘴一笑。写这清单是个乐子，而向她宣读，把她打击得体无完肤将更加乐趣满满。这丫头自从来霍格沃茨的第一天起就是一不插电的复读机，他至今记得她在第一节魔药课上可怜巴巴急吼吼地想得到他关注的模样，最后还急得站起来想回答他扔给波特的问题。而他明知道波特答不出他的问题，他甚至不期望任何三年级以下的学生能答得出。从那时起她就定型为一个小万事通小姐，迫不及待地想向他证明自己有多能耐。西弗勒斯一开始就对她鄙视极了。  
赫敏也放下了羽毛笔朝她的教授看过去。目光相撞的瞬间开启了挑战。两人都不肯眨眼，不肯退缩，沉默在空气中累积，交织着恐惧及各种情愫。最终他开了口。  
“好了，格兰杰小姐，看来你也完成了你悲催的小任务。如果你的清单上列得出任何我没听过的事项，我真会出乎意料；而要是能列出什么我能放在心上的事项，我就受宠若惊了。不过没关系，你尽管读出来好了，一定会很有趣的。你列数了我几宗罪状？”  
“十。”  
“啧，啧，我确信你任何一个朋友都能比你多想出五倍，但你总归是那种最缺乏创造力的……”  
“你列了几宗？”赫敏无视了他后面的评论，知道他只是想惹恼自己而已。  
“实际上，也是十宗。”他柔滑地答道，“我意识到我最好挑重点，鉴于我并不想在这儿坐上整一周写出一部小说来。  
“我也这么想。“她回敬道，让他的表情极短地波动了一下，她发誓看见了他嘴角的一丝抽动，而她自己也一样。此情此景可真幽默——黑色幽默。  
“很好。”他清清喉咙说道，“女士优先。”赫敏也清了清喉咙，拿起了面前的清单。  
“一：你的头发。油腻腻令人恶心。”她开始读道，手上攥紧了魔杖以防他恼羞成怒给她下咒。西弗勒斯却只是笑笑，笑容也令人恶心  
“哎呀呀，格兰杰小姐，你这岂不是五十笑百步？毕竟你自己的头发也荣登发型广告里“彻底没治”类型图样之中。这真是太恶心了，而且我得加一句，这也列在我这份清单的头条上。”  
“是么，那也许我们的确有那么点共同之处。”她反讥道。“好了继续，二：你的长相。”  
“请教我的长相如何令你厌恶？”他用种丝滑的嗓音问道，明显是在嘲讽她。  
“我本以为这显而易见无须言表了，不过既然你坚持……”她冲他邪邪一笑。“鼻子太大，皮肤蜡黄，眼睛缺乏神采，牙齿则简直恶心，又黄又畸形。”她欢快地解释。  
“我明白了。而跟你相比我何其幸运。你长相平平，毫无特点，骨架不正，眼睛则是普通至极的棕色。你的眉毛亟待修理，皮肤干燥，一副典型的英国大路货样儿。而这跟你的中间名可真匹配——简。”他每说一个字就笑得愈发令人憎恶。  
“你怎么知道我的中间名？”她问道，试图掩饰自己被他的话伤得比预想得更深。  
“魔法部送来的订婚通告上写的。而这就引出了我清单上的第三点：你的名字。”  
“我喜欢这名字，可不像‘西弗勒斯’这种。”她回敬道。  
“是啊，这是我父亲烂醉的时候挑的名字。显然我小时候并不像个正常婴儿那么爱笑。我妈妈想要给我取名‘亚历山大’，希望将来我能成为一个伟人。说到这个，你父母为你取名‘赫敏’是根据莎士比亚还是希腊神话？”  
“莎士比亚ii。怎么？”  
“哦。我只是觉得这多像你啊，想想看那多疑的国王，可能看到他温柔的王后投入了他的对手怀中将会作何反应。只可惜，跟这出剧不同，他的猜疑很可能成真哪……”他的笑容发展成挑衅，“你甚至都拥有一尊雕像呢。老天，老天，也许你妈妈跟特里劳妮该改天聚聚。”  
这人尽皆知的典故让赫敏怒发冲冠。她想尖叫，想给他下咒，想让他痛不欲生，但她知道如果她这么干了，他会一一奉还，而她可受不起。她得冷静。赫敏深深呼吸，盯着地板上的一个点竭力丢掉感情，清空大脑。强力平稳心绪后，她看回到羊皮纸上。  
“四：你的衣着。黑色真的跟你不搭。”  
“跟你同样不搭，格兰杰小姐，”他流利地反击，“这让你看起来像霜打过的茄子。”  
“五：你的说话方式。这是你与生俱来的本能呢，还是你后天习得的本事？”这点可能没法让他受什么打击，赫敏想，毕竟他看起来相当自豪于能够让学生为他的言辞感到极其挫败。  
“我也想问你同样的问题，”他回以一笑，“你究竟为何要持之以恒地乞求每一个人的认可？你怎么就这么想扮演一只人形鹦鹉和发声版百科全书？难道你意识不到你早就臭名远扬，大家对你避之不及，而你只会复述事实的本事根本引不起人们的任何兴趣？”戳到痛处了，他带着满足的愉悦意识到。她看起来像要泪洒当场，他期待着。  
赫敏回到了她的一年级，她听见罗恩跟哈利说她是多么多么糟糕。泪水盈满了她的双眼，她跑开了，想要把自己锁起来远离这个世界。他说的没错，她没有朋友，每个人都恨她。而就在这天早上，她无意中听见她两个室友在谈话，边说边向她投来同情的眼光。她不明白自己做错了什么，为什么大家都不喜欢她？老师们喜欢她，她看得出来，除了斯内普教授，他老冲她吼。她一路飞奔过走廊，泪如雨下，直到她的奔逃被一副强壮的臂膀拦住并且摇晃。泪水模糊了视线，她看不到自己身处何地，却在一念之间紧紧抱住了眼前人，把头埋在他的脖颈处，想要得到他的支持，想要他别把她推开。可是不幸地，她完全选错了对象。  
“格兰杰小姐！克制一下，”斯内普吼道，狠狠地把她推离怀抱。赫敏吓得后退几步，困惑而迷茫地想理清思路看看她到底在哪儿。她环顾四周，最终把目光落在了几步开外环着手臂正暴怒的魔药教授，赫敏一下子回归现实，胆怯地看着他。  
“教授，我很抱歉，”她磕磕巴巴，“我没想——”  
“安静！”斯内普啐道，“坐下。”赫敏照做，而他倾身向前，清单在握，如同一只猎鹰盘旋在它重伤的猎物上空准备最后一击。“这是你第六宗罪状的极好例证，格兰杰小姐，你的缺乏自控力。”没等她应答，他继续道，“第七：你的朋友。我诚挚地希望你别想着我们婚后能请他们来吃晚饭；第八：你愚蠢天真的理想，建立在你对巫师世界的无知和想当然之上。譬如你那可笑的解放家养小精灵的组织。”他再次哂笑她，笑容依然令人不舒服。赫敏想要反驳回去，却发现有什么东西压制着她，沉默地任泪水淌过脸颊。“而最后一宗，第十，”斯内普说道，笑容加深了，“是你缺乏所有形式的性吸引力。你既缺乏处子的清纯，又不具备那些知晓激情的女人的火热。你太过瘦削不符合我的口味，看着简直像个男孩而非女子——没臀线，没乳沟，丁点儿没有曲线美。腿太短，还没怎么褪过毛。皮肤还算柔软匀称，但还需乳液保湿。以及，总体上你真得多关注你的体毛，我喜欢不多毛的女人。”  
他移开去，把清单丢在她腿上，坐回自己的椅子满意地舒了口气。赫敏坐着没动。她觉得自己僵住了，体无完肤，思绪全无。她怎么能嫁给这个男人？怎么能睡在他身边，为他生养子女？她要如何同这个人度过接下来的几年（至少）？这个男人公然地表明他厌恶她，蔑视她，对她毫无欲望！赫敏溺毙在这绝望的思绪里，甚至没听见斯内普又继续说了什么，直到听见他叫她的名字。  
“你自己说你想听实话，格兰杰小姐，”他假笑道，“如我所言，奉劝过你想清楚自己要什么。”他起身朝熄灭的壁炉走去，望向黑暗处。“通常情况下，无疑我们的结合会非常令人不愉快。然而，身为一个魔药大师，事情就变得简单了许多。情欲能够酿造，吸引力可以成瓶，甚至爱情也能在魔火中创生。我想我们会过得很好。”  
“但是，先生，这些情感……它们不会成真。一切都只会是幻象，回到现实后我们依然彼此憎恶。”她反对道。  
“啊，现实，多么模糊的词汇。”他笑了，拿起一支金属棒拨弄着炉灰。“告诉我，格兰杰小姐，你如何确定什么是现实？在魔法世界，有无数方式去改变或改造每件事情，谁能说什么才是真正的现实？假使我明天在你不知情的情况下给了你一剂迷情剂，那种潜入你的认知系统几月后方会起效的，如此你的情感变化循序渐进，你会几乎确信它就是真正自发的。那么此种爱情算是现实还是幻象？”  
“是幻象。”她坚定地陈述。  
“你在我看来从来不是什么哲人，而且就像大多数格兰芬多一样，你追求所谓的真相。你从来只相信亲眼所见吧，对么？”她嗫嚅着表示同意。“我并不责备你这一点，我曾经也秉持这般观点。但你瞧，我过去二十年的灰暗生活已然将这观念模糊，在摄神取念，大脑封闭术，思想和记忆掌控之间，你会很快发现所谓真相全是主观臆断。真相，如同现实一样，是能够被轻易操纵的，对一个技艺高超者来说，甚至是可以随心所欲去篡改的。再者，说真的，格兰杰小姐，你是想活在悲剧的现实里还是美好的幻象中？”  
她犹豫了。跟斯内普一起生活的念头，斯内普的为人和她现在的感觉都让她面无人色。可另一方面，她并不相信魔法能够影响她的真实感受。她的情感是自己的，没人能从她手中拿走它。和她大多数朋友不同，赫敏觉得记忆魔咒极其不道德，她跟罗恩曾花了几个晚上争论这个话题。对她而言，篡改他人的记忆跟使用夺魂咒一样糟糕，是种对他人记忆的入侵。而且就算她领教过它的功用，赫敏依然认为它应该被禁止。她不愿生活在谎言中。  
“我想要现实。至少这样我能知道我还是本来的我。”  
“那你简直比我预想的更傻。”他低声道。“好吧，这是你的选择。但我不然。我可不会闲得没事自我折磨。我确信你清楚，魔法部的绑定要求夫妻每天至少进行五小时的近距离接触以及每周至少四次的夫妻生活。我向你保证我不会用现在的这个状态来达到要求，换言之，不会跟处于现状的你一起达成指标。我会做一剂简单的药剂来改变你在我眼中的形象，而当我触碰你时，会碰到一个符合我胃口的女人。在他人眼里你依然保持现有形象，但是对我而言，在我心中，你将会变成一个全然充满魅力的女人。我相信我会非常享受的。”他咧嘴一笑。  
赫敏语塞。想想每周四次让他压在身上，那油腻腻的头发落在她脸旁，这念头让她恶心着了。她那时候还很爱罗恩，都没法从这事儿中得到什么乐趣，而现在要躺在那里，明知道这男人眼中的根本不是她而是另一个美丽的女人，这简直更糟。她觉得自己无法忍受这个，也许她也该喝了那魔药……  
“教授，如果我喝了这种魔药，会怎么样？”她紧张地问道。  
“嗯，它会把我在你眼中的形象转变成一个有魅力的男人。你还是会像现在一样讨厌我的性格，但不会在意它了。你会爱死我对你做的一切，同时，也无疑会恨自己如此反应。除非你能将这些可笑的真相现实之类念头束之脑后，接受现状。届时，我想你的生活会变得相当充实。”  
“但那不是真的。”  
“如我所言，这取决于你如何定义现实。对我来说，这将会非常真实，我向你保证。”  
她犹豫不决地咬住了嘴唇。要是这真的就这么简单呢？喝一剂魔药，颠倒现实，接受现状，获取快乐……说真的，她想到这里自问道，反正还有什么能更糟么？还剩什么能失去呢？‘还有你的灵魂呢？’一个小小的声音在心底叫道，一阵颤抖掠过她，赫敏艰难地吞咽了一下。  
“好吧，我要喝这魔药。”她说道，抬起头看他。他只是耸了耸肩。  
“这也是你的选择。虽然我得说这选择很英明。也许这是你唯一的指望……”他的声音冰冷如常，但一丝小小的笑容跃上了嘴角。他明显是得意于自己说服了她，赫敏想道。  
“那么，婚礼什么时候办？”她问，改变了话头。“魔法部要求必须在一个月内举行。”  
“就这周六怎么样？没必要延迟如此一场幸事。”他的挖苦本事又回来了，但赫敏留意到这回比之前柔和了那么点儿。“我建议办个小点的仪式，没那么多铺张。如果你想要家人参加，没问题。我只求快点结束。”  
赫敏想起了她懂事后憧憬过的那些婚礼，各不相同，但每一个都浪漫唯美，爱意满满。她的父母是因爱结合，她也总是理所当然地认为自己也会一样。她对自己许诺过，当她走过教堂，走向她的爱人，对他宣誓了爱，忠诚和奉献，她会全心全意地对她的爱人履行承诺，与他共度一生。而如今梦醒带来的伤痛远远超过她的想象，赫敏并不想和自己的教授来一场美好的婚礼，那将会是对她多年来想当然的美梦的绝妙讽刺。也许这第一桩婚姻结束后，她还是能真正爱上别的什么人，但那已经不是第一个独一无二的婚礼。就因为这愚蠢的法律，她将永远无法履行对自己的承诺，这当真痛彻心扉。  
“好，我觉得这样挺合适的。”她静静地答道。“就一切从简吧，我也不想铺张。实际上，我更希望我们就私下举办，我们可以就去趟魔法部把这事儿办完吗？”  
“我们可以只去见婚姻办公室的一位官员即可，我想。”他答，惊讶并宽慰于她对此缺乏热情。他一贯厌恶盛大的婚礼，从礼服到鲜花到接吻……呃，想想都觉得恶心，站在几百人面前，笑得像个傻瓜，穿着不合身的袍子。只去魔法部简单走一趟太合他的心意，十分钟一切搞定，他甚至不用费神换件衣服。  
“那就这么办吧。”她说，他们会提供见证人，对吧？”  
“当然。我来预约，到时候送只猫头鹰给你。那现在，如果你不介意，格兰杰小姐……”  
“赫敏。”  
“什么？”  
“我想要是我们得结婚，至少可以先从彼此称呼教名开始吧。不然太奇怪了。”  
“好吧，但结婚前不行。我还需要适应一些。”他说。‘确实如此。’他想，‘她会是这么久以来第一个既非同时也非食死徒却这么叫我的。’西弗勒斯很久不曾称呼别人教名，他喜欢头衔，更容易保持距离。以及当然，他不喜欢自己被取成这个名字也是部分实际原因。‘又一个你我的共同之处。’他冷笑着想道。  
他沉浸在思绪中的时候赫敏起身离开了房间。西弗勒斯满意地想着至少这几天他不必再应付她了。他依旧对魔法部的选择极其不满，但有几样强效魔药帮忙的话，应该还不会太坏。要是她还是喋喋不休，他也总能给她来个消音咒或干脆把她的嘴堵上，他想着露出个笑容。他还打算给她混合的认知魔药与情欲魔药。如果西弗勒斯得跟个妞睡一块儿，他会希望她放荡而火辣，而他清楚得很，这绝不是韦斯莱先生那种新手能在她身上唤醒的品质。这毫不意外，那小子本来就是个傻透了的白痴。越是想到这些，西弗勒斯就越是盼望着把这女孩带上床。他会非常乐于见到她是怎样挣扎着坚持说自己恨他，而身体却在他的触碰下背叛了意志。他一点也不为自己的床技担心，这小万事通可不知道什么在等着她呢，他又冲自己一笑。这的确将会是个充满乐趣的挑战，而随着这女孩蜕变成一个美丽的女人，这甚至称得上是愉悦。他的笑容加深，拿起了她留在桌上的清单开始读剩下五条他的罪状。  
6.你的偏袒和不公。  
7.你对待我的朋友们的方式。  
8.你曾是个食死徒。  
9.你那阴暗的居住空间  
10.你对我极其不尊重。  
他哂笑。正如他所言，没有任何出乎意料的。没什么他没听闻，更没什么他真正在意。手腕迅速一挥，他把羊皮纸扔到了壁炉，又点了下魔杖。不一会，燃烧的火焰便温暖了整个房间，西弗勒斯坐回到椅子里，从书架上召来一本书，在相对的宁和与舒适中度过了剩余下午的美好时光。


	4. 关系变化

周六早晨，赫敏在床上挺尸了。过去几天里她过得浑浑噩噩，千头万绪难以理清。她跟罗恩谈过了，但他对自己的事情同样焦头烂额，对她分身乏术。订婚通知那天后，他们一直在回避对方，两人都不想直面现状。赫敏本以为既然他们是恋人，就应该一起探讨，可她同样不知道从何谈起。她的感受很难说得清，大部分感觉就是糟透了，因为毕竟她要嫁给斯内普；而另一部分关于罗恩的感觉则复杂得多。她并没有像预想的那般，对男友的离去伤心欲绝，而是麻木无感。如果坦白来讲的话她和罗恩的关系其实并不那么好。他们纷争不断，在过去的几个月来，随着战争的愈演愈烈和最终落幕，他们似乎更加貌合神离。两人几乎不说话，罗恩沉迷于魁地奇而她投身书海，借以弥补痛失亲友的裂痕。他们有时候还会一起睡，但这更像是例行公事而不是别的。赫敏从前就不太享受这事儿，现在则更不消说。如果她敢全然坦诚地面对自己，其实她和罗恩的关系也许在这法律颁布之前就已经走到头了。那魔咒羽毛笔没把他俩匹配一块儿她一点儿也不吃惊，他们根本不适合。可是接着，这羽毛笔把她和斯内普配到一起去，赫敏又只好让自己相信这玩意极其不靠谱……而最让她伤心的是，罗恩甚至根本没问她要嫁的是谁。他说他不想知道，说不知道这人的名字可以更容易假装一切不是真的。赫敏没法相信他，因为她需要他的关爱和支持的时候他却不在身边。她转而又想，也许他们都困于各自的问题中无暇顾及他人。她也没告诉哈利，纳威或者金妮关于斯内普的事情。说到这一点，罗恩说得对——不去告诉她的朋友会更容易假装这一切不是真的。可惜，假装无法解决问题，眼下正是她的成婚之日，她却坐在床上，想着时间能不能停下来或者什么奇迹能发生，这样她就可以不去参加那灾难的婚礼了。  
奇迹终于没发生，赫敏起身重重重重地叹了口气，去冲了个澡穿好了衣服。  
几小时后赫敏回到了霍格沃茨，身边是她的新婚丈夫，正领着她向地窖走去。他们的婚礼删繁就简，因为彼此无爱而让魔法部官员略去了大部分浪漫言辞，最大幅度地缩短了他的演说。然后他施了咒语，执行了法律，包括一个绑定魔咒和忠诚魔咒，最后祝他们幸福快乐。整个过程持续不到10分钟。  
而现在她正去往她新婚丈夫的住所，在那里度过她的新婚之夜。现在甚至还不到“夜”，但魔法部的绑定规定他们必须在婚礼后的五小时内完成夫妻之礼，而他们一致认为把这事赶快熬过去最好。可是现在，赫敏开始质疑这个决定了。毕竟，不用跟斯内普睡的日子，多一个小时是一个小时。  
进到卧室，他引她坐到壁炉前，她照做了。他走进左侧的一扇门，很快又回来，手里拿着两个杯子。斯内普把它们放上她面前的小桌，搬来椅子坐在她对侧。赫敏看看杯子，又看看他，然后转头盯着燃烧的火焰。  
“这就是——？”她的发问声飘摇在空气里。  
“这是一剂认知魔药，掺杂了一些镇静剂和唤起魔药。”他平静地解释。“你做好决定要不要喝了么？”  
“我不知道。”她低声道，“我知道这会让事情变的容易一些，但我不确定自己要不要生活在谎言里，看到和感到的一切都不是真实的。”  
“好吧，我说过，这取决于你自己。但如我先前解释的，认知魔药并不会丝毫改变现实，它只改变你对现实的认知。我们并未改变分毫。这跟古语‘情人眼中出西施’是异曲同工的。”  
“但你看到的不是我，”赫敏反对道，“我怎么能跟你在一起，却明知道你看见的是别的什么人，而你碰我只是因为你喝了魔药和履行义务？”  
“如此这般倒是幸事。”斯内普慢吞吞地反讥。“我恐怕我们都会非常清楚彼此的身份，因为忠诚魔咒会阻止我们改变对方的外貌，把对方想象成另一个人。譬如，如果我们采用复方汤剂，我们都会遭受相当大的痛苦。”  
“那这魔药到底是如何起作用的？”赫敏问道。除开关乎切身，她竟开始对这面前未知的魔药产生了兴趣。她甚至从未听说过它。  
“其实这很简单。当你饮下这魔药，你对我的认知会变为依从你个人品味和欲念的样子。如我之前所言，它并不能把对一个人的认知变成另一个，所以归根结底可以说它像一个成功的化妆效果，这样说比较适合你们年轻女性的思维方式吧。此种魔药会同时作用于五大感官，即如果你看见的是这般，那么你所感到的， 闻到的，尝到和听到的都会是这般。因此，你不会因感官认知的缺失而觉得自己不处于真实。”  
斯内普专注地看着她的脸孔，胜券在握。她会喝下去的，就算她秉持自己可笑的现实真相原则。他是说过喝不喝全在她，但他是想让她喝的，而且会确保这一点，不为别的，就因为一个十分乐意的女人要比一个不情不愿的要好对付，也更容易过到头。既然他们要拴在一条婚绳上至少几年，他还是不要一开始就迫使她对自己更加憎恨为好。他倒不是特别在意她的感受，但他的确在意自己的，想尽可能地把这该死的婚姻变得不要更加难以忍受。更何况有个憎恨恐惧他，打算跟他大战每个回合的妻子也相当令人生厌。让她喝这该死的魔药然后彻底地勾她上手要好得多了，毕竟看着这姑娘跟自己较劲，恨自己爱上他——这可真是份乐子……  
他带着一抹笑容举起杯子，看着她也举起自己的。他们无声举杯致敬，然后一齐喝下。这液体让赫敏双颊火烧，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“老天，这里面放了什么？”她喷息，“我的喉咙要烧起来了！”  
“龙舌兰酒，”他镇静地答道。“我想来点酒精能让你放松点儿。”他又召了一瓶火焰威士忌和两个杯子作补，醺然状态下无疑会加速他们的进程。  
他为两人斟酒，注意到他的新娘正在注视自己，就像看着条随时准备出击的蛇。她看上去紧张极了。  
“那么，”她开口，声音抖抖地。  
“那么怎样？”他反问，欣赏着她的拘谨。  
“我们不是该……呃，你知道的。”她搜肠刮肚，头向床的方向轻摆暗示。他没急着回答这问题，晾了她一会儿，递给她一杯酒，靠回自己的椅子。  
“好吧，虽然我很乐于奉行你想要把我看光了的焦急心态，我必得承认我更想要等到魔药起效。”他假笑道。“另外，我也想再醺醺然然一点儿。”他轻声笑着她尴尬的表情。“药性全起大约要一小时，我建议我们在这之前玩点别的。”魔杖一挥，一副纸牌出现在桌上，还有两堆塑料筹码，“我相信你知道怎么玩扑克牌吧，赫敏。”他说道，乐见她眼中的惊讶神情。她点点头，他开始了第一轮发牌。  
一刻钟后，他们的游戏玩得风生水起。在酒精的帮助下他们玩出了不少乐子。斯内普高兴地发现赫敏玩牌很棒，问她从哪儿学来的。赫敏回答说她六年级来每周末都跟朋友们玩这个，还说她总能赢牌。他回以微笑。  
魔药也开始对他起作用了。他愉悦地看着赫敏的头发从一团糟乱的卷发变得顺滑，垂到肩上，背上，垂顺到底，又直又柔顺。发色也变了，他注意到，从那种无味的棕色变成了深红色，深得发暗，折射着火光极致诱惑。他目不转睛地看着，看着她的眼睛变成了亮蓝色，唇瓣变得略为丰盈，颧骨显现，眼眸在乌黑的睫毛衬托下别生风韵，恰当修剪过的眉毛十分清秀。而那皮肤变得玉脂般滑腻，他几乎能感觉得到那触上手指的柔软和美妙。进展真是越来越好了。  
赫敏同样在收获惊喜。她看着自己的新婚丈夫，他蜡黄的皮肤变成了种古铜色，鼻子变小了点，眼睛变成了亮蓝色。而那头发，他那油腻腻令人作呕的及肩发，似乎正在往头皮里缩回去，变成了相当令人满意的短发。发色还是黑的，但那种油腻腻的质感不见了。他露出笑容，而她注意到那黄黄的一口槽牙变成了贝齿。他的身份还是没变——这还是西弗勒斯·斯内普，但是一个忽然看起来充满魅力的西弗勒斯·斯内普。她在椅子上挪动了一下，忽然觉得坐得离他这么近好不舒服。‘一定是酒的缘故。’她想着，回到手里的牌上去。  
又一轮牌打完（又一轮酒也喝完）后，斯内普再次开口了。  
“想试试更有意思的玩法么？”他抛过来的笑容告诉她，她可能不会喜欢这主意。  
“怎么个有意思法？”她问道，带着一股子怀疑。  
“是这样，虽然我们结婚了，但我们还没真正了解对方。我想与其赢筹码，不如我们赢点更私人的东西。每轮的赢家可以决定他想要输家做什么或者说什么。”  
“扑克牌大冒险，”她轻声一笑，酒精现在确实影响到她深处去了。“你幼不幼稚？”  
“嗯哼，鉴于你没比幼稚的孩子强到哪去，我觉得这游戏很合适。那么，你到底要不要玩？”他用那放电般的亮蓝色眼睛朝她瞧过来，赫敏忽然觉得自己脸红了。‘你都得跟这男人睡了，玩个扑克游戏又能怎样？’她好笑地问自己。  
“好吧，我玩。”  
“太好了。”他答道，开始发牌。  
又过了几分钟，斯内普甩了副同花顺盖了她三个九。他满意地笑了，靠回椅背，考虑着要她做些什么。他邪邪一笑。  
“那么，赫敏，告诉我，韦斯莱先生在床上是不是像他在坩埚前那么没天分？”  
“实际上更糟。”她想都不想地就作答，听到自己说了什么才一手捂住了嘴巴。“我没想那么说来着。”她郁闷地小声道。  
“嗯哼，你知道老话怎么说的，‘酒后吐真言’。这是种难得可以只取字面意思的情景。”他假笑道，目示她手里的酒杯。她立刻放下了。  
“你在我的酒里放了吐真剂？！”她嚷道，怒火中烧。他怎么能这么做？！这是违法的！  
“没错，”他答得平静。“没理由这么失望吧，你才是先提出要坦诚相待的那个。现在冷静冷静，好好回答我的问题。”  
“我已经说了。”她嗫嚅，靠回椅背做着深呼吸。她还是对自己被下了药怒不可遏，但随即意识到他也喝了同一瓶酒，复仇可会是多么甜蜜……  
“没有，你只给了我一个简略答复，具有相当开放性的答案。我建议你详加描述。所以，告诉我，他对你做了什么换得你对他刚刚的评价？”  
她不想告诉他，但那话语如鲠在喉不吐不快。撑了几秒钟她便放弃了，罗恩早就弃她而去，而她现在喝得烂醉还被下了吐真剂，说了能怎么样呢？她重重叹了口气，开始讲述她不堪回首的往事：  
“好吧，我其实说不清楚。去年年底我们开始在一起，这事儿却一直没怎么提起我的兴趣。我们总是笨呼呼、湿哒哒的，而且一开始总是草草了事。我本以为慢慢会变好一些，但这从没变好过。他做的时间长了我就只觉得厌倦，总觉得他怎么还不完事我都想睡了。我们谈过这个困扰，也试过一些新花样，但这对我没用。我不知道，也许这不是他的原因。也许是我自己太冷淡……”她低了头，不肯看他的眼睛。  
“那你自己有过高潮么？”她刷地脸红了。他诚挚地希望她不是真正的性冷淡，那可就成问题了。情欲魔药通常并不作用于那些根本没有性欲的人。最终，她点了点头，相当尴尬。他松了口气。“那好，过来。”  
“什-什么？”她抬头看他，眼底闪过一丝恐惧。  
“到这边来，”他重复道，让自己的声音尽可能地低沉丝滑。“我想给你看些东西。”她起身想走过去，但又坐了回去，扔了他个挑衅的眼神。  
“抱歉，西弗勒斯，但你已经用完了上一轮的赢家权力了。如果你想要我过去，你得再赢我一轮。”他的第一念头是吼她这蛮横态度，但随即想想这也好。很显然她想要刺激刺激他，好吧，他会向她展示的……他面带笑容地发了第二轮牌。  
“现在过来吧。”桌面上的三个王得意洋洋地攻了她的三个后，赫敏投给他一记纯然恶毒的目光，走到他座位前，因醉酒而微微打晃。“坐。”他指指自己的大腿。她不情愿地遵从了，依着他的意思跨坐在他身上看进他的眼。两只温热的手攀上了她的背，他把她压向自己，按摩着她的肩部令她微微颤抖，又滑向她的脊柱。  
“告诉我你是什么感觉，赫敏，”斯内普的声音在耳畔响起。赫敏的双手仿佛有了自主意识地环上了他的颈，玩弄起那头短发。这感觉真好。  
“我感觉……”她不知如何开口，“……很暖，”她说，双手抚过他的脖子和肩膀。“还有点刺痛。”  
“那这样呢？”他喃喃，嘴唇在她脖颈间逡巡直到他找到那耳后敏感的一点开始吮吸，一只手探进那头红发里，另一只手轻轻触碰着一只乳房的底侧。  
“更暖了……”她悄声道，她的呼吸变快，他唇下的脉搏也在加速，“……好重，紧张……”他一路亲吻着她的脖子来到锁骨，拨开那衣料进一步亲近她。埋在她发间的手轻缓地爱抚着发根，催眠般地打着小圈，另一只手则抚过腹部环住了她的腰，忽然探下去用力捏一把臀部，又重新回到原地继续爱抚。  
“现在呢？”他用最诱惑的嗓音问道，嘴唇依然贴着她脖子上敏感的肌肤，舌尖掠过，牙齿轻咬。  
“吻我。”她悄声道，抵着他的手挤压。  
他迅速照做，放开了她的脖子，强势地擭住她的后脑把她放低。一旦他们的唇相遇他便探入舌尖加深彼此的吻，欣喜地发现她的唇已经为他打开。她更用力地压上他的唇和手，带来更大的欢愉。他一只手固定好她的头部，另一只手开始去解她的袍子。她试图反抗，可他只是更纵情地吻她，把她拖得更近，让她感受到他体内多么迅速增长的热力。她呻吟，他则一只手溜进她的袍子直奔左胸开始爱抚。她起初反抗，但很快欣然接受。他手绕到她身后快速一挑解开了她胸衣的搭扣，便开始感受起指尖上她柔软的肌肤。完美。这认知魔药真是个了不起的发明。手中盈握的不再是他之前看到的一马平川，而是柔软的浑圆，饱满丰腴，但依然可以一手掌握。他本该眼见为实，不过也猜得到她现在大约是D罩杯。说真的，当你可以拥有这个，谁还管什么现实？他边想着边玩弄着拇指和食指间的乳头。她再次小小呻吟，使他打消了所有疑虑。这姑娘压根不是什么性冷淡，他窃笑。  
留意着自己的动作，好让她不至感到自己在把她推开，斯内普结束了这个吻。他看着她的脸，她双颊酡红，嘴唇可爱地冲他翘起，由于之前的服侍而微张。他的唇移向她的耳际，好好把玩一番后才再次低语：  
“我想这一轮已经结束，你可以回到自己的座位上了。”  
赫敏退开来，先是表情茫然地看着他，转而被挑起了火儿。她颇为配合地站起身来，让敞开的袍子滑落到脚边，又随手甩掉了胸衣，只穿着内裤站在他面前，胴体映衬着炉火。脑海中一个声音尖叫着她简直疯了，但另一个，更加醺然的声音告诉她继续玩这个游戏。她能感觉到情欲在血脉里奔涌，或许是被他的爱抚唤起或是魔药的作用，她不知道，坦白说这当口她也不太在乎。斯内普说得没错，她太高看所谓现实的真实性了。刚发生的一切对她来说都如此真实，她看到了他，他看上去是真的，感到的也是真的。她的手指流连在他发间，那头发一点儿都不油腻；她抚过他的肩头，那紧实的肌肉就在她掌下。而他吻了她，这吻带给她身体上所有的回应都不像是幻觉。那个小声音仍在坚持，说她所感到的一切都是出于魔药，并且糟糕透顶，赫敏坚决地把它压制了下去。如果这是她必须要完成的，她就要尽可能地从中得到享受。  
“我看起来如何？”她问道，模仿起他刚刚用的低哑嗓音，目光对上了他刚逡巡过自己身体的亮蓝色眼眸。这一次他打量她的时候，赫敏不再感到衣不蔽体的难堪，这是种完全不同的巡视目光，眼光每到一处便教她身体发烫。  
“超出预期。”他答道，靠回椅背懒洋洋地打量她。“你并非我所见过最美的女人，然而每一处都超乎我对你原本的期望。我尤其爱这头发，让我想躺下来叫你用它抚遍我全身，感受那丝滑的质地游弋在肌肤……你真的想知道我如何看你？”他问道，一抹恶趣味的笑容出现在嘴角。  
“是啊。”她很好奇，尤其对她的头发。她猜想可能看起来是金色的，男人似乎都偏好金发。  
“知识可不是白学的，赫敏，”他说道，拿起魔杖将房间那头的高镜子召来。“如果我让你看这个，你得回报我。”  
“回报什么？”她问，好奇他会想从她这儿得到什么魔法部没保障过的东西。  
“我想要你听从一些简单的指示。”他咧嘴一笑，“给我自个儿找点乐子。”她猜想他可能想要她脱掉底裤吧，好啊，她能做到的。她想，猛然意识到她现在根本不必在意自己的身躯，因为在他看来她很漂亮，甚至完美，她根本不必担心体毛没刮，缺乏塑形，或者其他任何她跟罗恩在一起的时候觉得有必要担心的问题。赫敏点点头，而斯内普引着镜子向她飘来，放在他既能看到她也能看到她的镜像的位置。  
赫敏胃部一阵打结，转身面向了它。她倒抽了一口气。镜子里回视她的人仍是她自己，毫无疑问，但却是一个她从来没想过的样子。红色的头发，发色深得近黑，长至腰际，而且——她终于明白他之前指的是什么了——那份柔美顺滑比她那头棕毛好得太多太多。她的眼睛接着对上了镜子里的。亮蓝色，和不远处看着她的那双一样。她嫣然一笑，向下继续打量她的新曲线，很显然他偏好曲线，她想着，欣赏着镜子里的自己是多么曲线毕露。她看起来真的好美，她评判着，好有女人味。头脑中理性的部分本该提醒她自己不在意外表，可它已经被酒精麻醉了。而眼下，她愉悦地注视着镜子里的映像，对自己的身体充满自信，这可是好几年来……好吧，是平生的第一次。  
赫敏想知道自己能否像他所感的那样感触自己的新身体。她试探地一只手抚上胸脯，轻柔地覆上了它。可它摸起来像记忆中的一样平坦无奇。赫敏顿感一盆冷水泼下，这毕竟不是真的。有那么一会儿她甚至对斯内普心生妒忌，但随即脑海中那切实的声音（它从醺然状态下暂时抬了个头）指出了她身体现状也自有其优势。这镜子里的身躯的确美丽，是的，但对她的日常生活却一点不合用。人们会到处围观她，她会找不到合适的胸衣（帕瓦蒂曾经大声抱怨过这个，她记得清着呢），还得用好多润肤露保持皮肤这份光滑。更别提还得刮皮剃毛以及其他乱七八糟她根本没法划归日常的破事儿。可是……她仍然渴望能像他一般感触自己……  
“有种方法可以做到，”他的声音在耳畔响起，赫敏猛地扭头，看到斯内普正站在她身后。她迷惑地看向镜子，却没见到他的镜像。斯内普被她惊讶地屏住呼吸的样子逗乐了，站到了她前面。这时镜子里的映像变成了他自己，而赫敏的映像不见了。这太奇怪了……  
“这镜子每次只能显示一个人，”他解释道，审视着他的新形象。“真不错，”他呢喃着面向她。“如我所言，赫敏，有种方法可以让你能体验一下我对你身体的感觉。”  
“你怎么知道？”她结结巴巴地。  
“你不是我领到这面镜子前的第一个女人，她们抚摸自己，用渴求的目光望着她们的镜像。所有的女人都会隐隐地追求美丽，我相信这存在于你们世代相传的基因密码。”  
“我反对，这是性别歧视，”她答道，努力想要显得忿忿或想出点什么有逻辑性的争辩之辞，但很惨地失败了。几乎她所有的感官和思想都在某种深不见底的泥淖中溺毙，而现在她能感知的就只有被他如此贴近造成的唤起。她归罪于那魔药，一定是那魔药和酒精干的。  
“也许是歧视吧，但这改变不了你的渴望，”他丝滑的嗓音响起，一只手抚过她的脸庞和身体，却刻意避开了她最需爱抚的地方。“有种咒语可以让你看到的自己就像我眼中的一样。这跟我施在镜子上的咒语相同，但每次的效果只能持续几小时。”  
“那可真不错，”她悄声道，在他的爱抚下微微颤抖。他无言地取来魔杖，念了句咒语，一道金光击中了她。赫敏看回镜中，自己的形象并未改变。她抖着手抚上自己的身体，发现这次触觉跟视觉不再有差异。她低头打量，看到自己丰腴的胸脯和微凹的小腹。她理过一绺头发，惊叹于它们是如此地柔软顺滑。她一下子变得性感极了。  
“我想，是时候你回报我了，”斯内普柔声说，再一次站到了她背后。“为我宽衣。”  
“什-什么？”她舌头打结。这要求可真超出预期。她还不确定自己是否准备好了面对这个。可再一次，她那发昏的头脑叫嚣着对他的好奇，她想要去发现在他一袭黑衣之下究竟藏了些什么。身体轻微颤抖着，赫敏转身面对他，双手攀上了那胸口，开始解开最上面的几颗扣子。  
几分钟后，他们转战床笫，彼此纠缠近乎疯狂。她刚刚脱掉了他的袍子，对着面前的身躯瞠目结舌。如果说之前他对于她的意念塑形富于创造，那么现在跟她的相比显然不值一提。无法抵抗这诱惑，赫敏抚上这丝滑的、略古铜色的肌肤，抚过那胸口至小腹流畅的肌肉线条。她站得近了些，好爱抚他的背部，进而感到一股硬挺抵在自己的腹上。她并没像想象中般僵住，而是感到一种带着热意的震颤掠过周身，狂野地将仅存的理智席卷而去。本能掌控了她，出于本能和情欲她忽然极其渴望品尝他的味道。将这念头付诸实践，赫敏低头开始亲吻他的胸口，她的手一路向下，抚过他紧实的腹肌，到达他内裤的边缘，然后伸出一根试探的手指溜进里去，慢慢儿地折磨人地把它一点点拉低。没等她做完，他便伸来一条手臂环住她的背，另一只手抄起她的膝弯，将她抱起来用力吻了上去。  
而现在她躺在床上，他正凌驾在她上方半压住她。  
西弗勒斯·斯内普现在无比感激上帝，哦不，更重要的是感激魔药大师先辈们，是他们让他这无比痛苦的任务变成了一桩极乐享受。这情欲魔药，认知魔药和酒精的结合，让他这令人讨厌的、毫无魅力可言的学生变成了道正合胃口的好菜。他辨识出情欲魔药已经全然渗入她，促使她将每一个欲念付诸行动。她正对他的身体贪得无厌，双手和唇舌在他上身极具诱惑地四处游走。一只小手再次溜下了他的小腹，触碰到他的内裤又溜走。他回以一笑，也探下一只手掠过脊背直奔她的底裤，探进它，猛地揉捏她的臀肉。她抽气并且拱向他，小手伸进他的内裤对他回击。他继续爱抚她的翘臀，她继续有样学样，呼吸渐渐急促。他分散她的注意，擭住她的双唇彻底亲吻，置于她臀部的手慢慢地将那底裤褪下双腿。她亦步亦趋，两条内裤很快被遗忘在了床尾。他仔细调整着位置，让自己的勃起在她腿间磨蹭，来回擦过那敏感的肌肤，边用手指辅佐，在她最敏感的部位打着圈儿，四处爱抚就是不去碰她最渴望的地方。他的拇指擦过她濡湿的入口，她呻吟着拱向他，想要他的手指更深地进入。他却向上移去，精准地绕着她的珠核打圈，每十圈才抚过一次那最饱胀的中心。手指不停地换着花样，嘴唇的亲吻和腿间的磨蹭却一刻不停，他酿造出了一室旖旎。  
西弗勒斯突然胸口一紧，发现她的手溜过他的小腹紧紧握住了他。她开始轻抚他，感受他的勃起，手指探着他的长度。从她变快的呼吸来看，他知道她对自己的发现十分满意。他的手移开了那珠核抓住她的，指引她如何抚摸他才感受最佳。她很快掌握了技巧，他不得不咬紧牙关集中注意，才能挨得住她更进一步对他阴囊的不时揉搓。好不容易拿开她的手，他调整重心挪到她的入口。她饥渴地撞向他，但他退后，只抵进了一寸多点儿，打着转儿调戏着她。接着他双手撑起上身，再一次抽出来让尖端磨蹭过她的褶皱，探寻着她的阴核，继续着他双手没做完的活计。她扭动着臀部乞求更多的快感，并且再次握住了他让他倒抽了口气，引导着他的动作。她粗喘着，显然极易奔赴高潮。西弗勒斯挪回到她的入口，她的两只手都追了上来抚上他的臀部，被占有的欲求急不可耐。然而他再一次只进入了一两寸，俯身极近地对上她的脸。  
“你想要什么，赫敏？”他问道，懒洋洋地用他的顶端碾磨她，感受着她的内壁包裹着他，引他深入……  
“你，”她喘息道，“我想要你进来。”他又进入了一点儿，却再次停下，无视她的反对。  
“还有呢？”他咬着她的耳朵低语，轻柔地吮咬。  
“还有-什么？”她难耐呻吟，不停地贴着他磨蹭。  
“你还有哪里想被爱抚？”  
“没有了，”她吟出了声，“我只要……求你了！”  
“真的么？”他低柔地，嘴唇滑下到她脖子上敏感的一点用力吮吸。“这里也不要么？”一路向下停到一只浑圆的乳房，亲吻着，报复般地咬了下乳尖。“这里呢？”他说着，在乳房下缘印下一个个轻柔的吻，再一次将乳头含进嘴中。“还有这里？”他悄声问，臀部下倾，让毛发蹭过她的阴核。  
“我想要，”她呻吟道，不受控制地随着他狂野扭动。  
“好啊，不过我只有两条手臂，还得来保持平衡，你得帮我个忙了，”他看着她困惑的眼神诡谲一笑。“爱抚你自己，赫敏。”他看到她眼中的迟疑，在她耳边又重复了一次，随即一路吻下她的脖子。她羞赧地用一只手伸向乳房，轻柔地覆住了它。他用一记深深的插入作为奖励，使她愉悦地哭喊出声。她的另一只手也覆上了胸口，他着迷地看着她是如何用手指品尝自己诱惑的胴体，愈发猛烈地在她体内冲撞，感受着她的臀部迎合他的每一记撞击。  
他再次俯身亲吻她，她的双手开始时而抚摸自己的乳房时而爱抚他的胸口和脊背，让他颤抖不已。激情在体内迅速累积，比他预想的要快得多，他诅咒自己没在之前的酒里加一些耐力魔药，可是话说回来，谁能料想他这新娇娘能燃起他如此的熊熊欲火？他再次直起双臂，变换戳刺的角度直逼她的子宫，她开始左右摆头，口齿不清地呢喃着什么，但这还远远不够……  
“赫敏，右手往下点儿，”他指示道，满意地看到她毫不迟疑地照做。把一条腿扛上了肩，他加快了节奏，激情累积到无以复加。终于他听到她出声哭喊，感到她内壁的肌肉紧紧包覆住他，他再无法忍受，驾驭着她奔赴高潮后随即全然失控，用一记深深的抽插释放了自己。他用力喘息，侧过头去亲吻她的膝弯然后放下她的腿，沉下身子歇在她身上。她张开眼看着他，一抹笑容在布满红晕的脸上绽开。  
“谢谢你，”她小声说，把他拉低，在他唇上印下一个吻。  
“为了什么？”他问，唇瓣分开，声线不稳。  
“为你说服我喝下这魔药。”她答道，一双美妙的蓝眼睛让他魂牵梦萦。  
“不客气。”他笑了，再次低头吻上她的唇，迷失在他们的亲吻之中。


	5. 情欲难掩

西弗勒斯·斯内普从一场恶劣的宿醉中醒来。他伸出手去，以多次历经这种情形养成的谨慎从床头柜里小心地摸到了一瓶宿醉魔药，那里的存货从没断过。长出了口气，他一口饮下那蓝色的液体，感受着头痛和恶心随着几次深呼吸神奇地消失。他跌回了枕上，觉得身心愉悦，真奇怪。他正琢磨着这感觉从哪儿来的，便看到了那栖在身旁的姑娘，他笑了。昨晚真是出乎意料地好，他可好久没这么放松一番了。也许这婚姻法到头来会成效不错……至少他找到了个长期床伴。而在他不想上床的时候，他还是能够告诉他这妻子离他的地儿远点儿。她不会介意的。一夜的如胶似漆并不代表他们会日渐生情。  
赫敏在他身旁动了动，咕哝着翻了个身。他伸手在床头柜里又拿了瓶宿醉魔药。有会儿他想主动递给她，就像他主动为她献上那魔镜般，但转念一想，教她对自己充满感激会比她视之为理所当然要获益更多。他转过身，看着她费劲地睁开眼皮儿。  
“早安，老婆，”他招呼道，拼命扼制自己不要取笑她如此明显的不适。“今早感觉可好？”  
“好得跟被鹰头马身有翼兽碾了似的，”她呻吟道，“甜蜜的梅林，我再也不喝龙舌兰了！”  
“给你，”他把药瓶递上她唇边。看着她快速吞咽，表情从极痛转到极乐。西弗勒斯趁她喘息的当儿打量着她，她的模样跟昨晚一样好。妆容没花，发丝铺满枕头，有点儿乱，但依旧顺滑。他的目光向下逡巡，伸出手去触碰那柔软的肌肤，掀开了褶皱的被单。赫敏闭着眼躺着，似乎很享受他的触碰。当他碰到一只乳房并开始用手指打圈，她突然睁开眼，转身面向他。  
“你在干嘛？”她问道，声调中带着紧张的颤抖，把被单拉得更高盖住自己。  
“显而易见。”他假笑，把她拽进怀中——连被单整个儿一起拽了过来——开始在她颈间磨蹭。她在他怀中挣扎。  
“不，”她反抗，“别这样，我们昨晚已经达到绑定指标了……”她的声音随着他顺着脖子一路向下而减弱。  
“所以呢？”他吻着她问道。  
“所以我们不用做这个了……还有两天呢。”她试图争辩，努力挣脱他手臂的紧握。  
“说的没错，”他慢条斯理地，一只手溜进被子，正爱抚着她大腿上柔嫩的肌肤，“魔法部的规定要求一周行房四次，但没说这四次必须分开几天来做。技术上讲，我们昨晚已经把整个一周的指标都做完了，现在我们没这个义务了——正像你强调的——还有七天呢。”他抚过她的小腹，感到她贴着他战栗。  
“那你为什么还不放开我？”她悄声发问，抬起头来看进他的双眼，竟是个快哭出来的表情。  
“因为，赫敏，”他答道，游弋在小腹上的手掌覆上了一只饱满的乳房，“我想要你。”他的手指同一颗乳头嬉戏，发现它早已在他的触碰下挺硬。“更不消说，你也想要我，”他以一种实事求是的调子继续道，“你喜欢我昨晚对你做的，别否定。你可以恨自己想要我，但这无益改变你想要我的事实。你借口婚姻法来解释你的行为，骗自己说昨晚一切所感所为都是出于被迫，却不敢面对你把自己如此完全交付于我的事实。你出于自愿交付于我，而且这带给你从未体验过的极乐。”  
“你错了……我当时喝醉了……还有情欲魔药……”她分辨。他用一记热吻吻灭了她，她起初挣扎随即融化，吮着他的舌轻轻呻吟。  
“情欲魔药只能作用两小时，”他说着，放开她的唇，重新看进她宝蓝色的眸子，“而酒精的唤起时长则更短。”他把她抱得更紧，满意于她这次不再那么强烈地挣扎。“如果我记得没错，我们昨晚近午夜才入睡，而我们下午三点左右就完婚回到了这里。”他冲她哂笑，“我们的第一次结合的确是‘合乎情理’的，我同意——我们喝得烂醉，服了魔药，还须得履行义务之类。但接下来的夜晚则相反，完全是出于我们的意愿了。我恐怕没有任何人或事在强迫我们，”他呢喃，伸手抚上她的脸颊，几乎是爱抚着她。“你须得小心你到底想要什么，赫敏……在包办的婚姻和操控性的魔药下，你说你想要真实，现在你得到了，你对我的欲望无比真实。”他长久地爱抚过她的小腹，大腿直到她放松地分开腿根，允许他直捣黄龙。  
“你想要我，赫敏，”他粗噶地在她耳边呢喃，手指在她身下进出，引她挤着他的手掌。“你想要我能给你的东西，想要我能让你感到的感觉。你可以要多恨我有多恨我，但这改不了你爱死了我对你做的事儿。别否认，女孩，给我就好……”他反复念着最后的几句话，一遍又一遍，手指更快地抽插她，双唇如此贴近她的唇瓣，几乎能感觉到那份触感。他贴得更近，伸出舌尖探进她分开的唇瓣。她呻吟，双唇压上他的，随着他的动作热烈回吻。西弗勒斯露出个胜利的笑容，一举把她托到了身上。  
几小时后，他们坐在壁炉前用完了周末的午餐。赫敏盯着壁炉，千头万绪纷纷涌上心头，西弗勒斯则看着本书，没留意她一分一毫。他本打算下了床就把她扔出门来着，但她丁点儿没流露出想离开的意思，他也就任她呆烦了再走也成，也为了避免一场可能爆发的冗长争斗，关于他如何不能左右她甚的。相较之下，他可是有更有趣的事儿来打发时间。  
一个半小时后，西弗勒斯开始发现她在看他了。起初他根本无视她，但他读完一章了她还继续盯着，他只好把书放下，抬起了头。  
“好吧，什么事？”他发问，声音明显不悦。她吓了一小跳。  
“对不起，我没想打扰到你。”她言道。  
“没想到你也做到了，那就赶紧早说早完。”他接口，语气十分厌倦。  
“就是……我想知道些关于那认知魔药的事情。”她回答。他点个头示意她继续。“它的药效会持续多久？我今早醒来的时候没想到看到你还是，呃，还是昨晚的样子，但你没有变化。”  
“你看上去也同样，赫敏，”西弗勒斯答道，视线扫过她曼妙的身段，那秀发依旧让他流连。“只不过你自己没法感觉到这般了。”  
“那它究竟持续多久呢？”  
“跟你的认知期望同步。这种魔药效用不会随着时间减退，而是靠反效魔药解除。”他奇怪地看她，“说真的，你不会是想要解除药效吧？”  
“呃，”她斟酌着开口，“我不确定。我还是对这药剂感觉很别扭。我就是觉得……肤浅。”她低声结束了回答。  
“不奇怪，鉴于你本身也是凡夫俗子。”他漫不经心地答道。“大多数人都是凡夫俗子，我也毫不例外。这没什么可羞耻，你懂的，而且能认识到普遍规律，并且利用人们的偏见为自己谋福祉也不是什么错事。也许对你来说这过于耸人听闻，但人们就是偏好美丽出众而摒弃平凡无奇，就是希望与玲珑妙人儿同床共枕而对平板身材避之千里。择偶就这么个标准，你可以选择跟它较劲或者利用它使你活得更轻松点儿。我就是喜欢触碰你现在的样子；就是喜欢抚摸你这具身躯，而不是过去七年来在我课堂上看到的那一副；我还喜欢揉弄你墨色柔顺的秀发而不是棕色的乱卷儿。你真的要为这而责备我么，赫敏？这么想很肤浅，我承认，但真的有那么不堪么？”  
“我－我不知道。”赫敏困惑了。他的辩驳似乎非常合情合理，但内心一种感觉告诉她，他是错的。  
“这么说吧，”他叉了一片西瓜放进嘴里，“在你们大多数情侣之中，双方都会花大量的时间担心他们的另一半究竟如何看待他们。一丁点小瑕疵在眼中都会成为大疏漏，还做各种荒谬的事情来让自己的形象更加完美。你们修面梳头，造型化妆；你们做锻炼，晒日光，喝活力水，用遮瑕霜；你们穿衣打扮，追求时尚——这些基本都是价值不菲，耗时长久，而且痛苦不堪的方法，你们却采用来提高在恋人眼中的形象。这跟服用认知魔药是异曲同工，只是效果差点罢了。”她看起来还是半信半疑。“那我问你个问题好了。”他靠近她，用蓝色的眸子注视她。  
“问吧。”她疑惑地点点头。  
“在你跟韦斯莱先生约会的时候，你有没有过为了他而改善你的外形？”  
“没，没太……好吧，我刮过腿毛，每晚还有做锻炼。”  
“那么，现在你跟他结束了，你还打算继续这么做么？”他问。  
“嗯，不太会了，”她承认道，“我干嘛要把我的时间浪费在这种事上面。”  
“是因为有魔药还是因为你看不上我呢？”  
“二者皆有吧，”她冷冷道，“但主要是因为我看不上你。你不值得我塑造光滑美腿。”他嘲讽一笑。  
“可我得到的就是双光滑美腿，多么讽刺。”他说着挥动魔杖，把她连同椅子拉到他身边，捧起她的一条腿放到大腿上。“你瞧，”他的手游走在她的腿上，“对我来说这就是。不管你做什么不做什么，在我眼里，它就是修长，纤瘦而无比光滑的。”他纵情亲吻她的小腿。  
“但它不是这样的！”她反驳。“它长满腿毛皮肤干燥，而且大腿肥壮！”  
“在我看来不是。”他回她，“过来，给你看样东西。”  
“什么？”她半是忧心半是期待地看着他。西弗勒斯把她从椅子里拉到自己腿上，把胸前的袍子扣解到了底，拿起她的手按到胸口。  
“这样，描述一下我的胸膛。你感觉它如何？”  
棒极了。赫敏得承认，但她可不会这么告诉他。不会用这么讨好的词儿。“肌肉很饱满，也很光滑。”她说。  
“毛发呢？”  
“只有小腹上沿的一线。”  
把她的一只手放在他的胃部，让她的手指掠过一道多年前他和人决斗留下的长疤上。“这里呢，你摸到了什么？”  
“我不知道，就是光滑的皮肤啊？”她有点恼了，还有些不舒服。真恨死了他对自己的影响如此之大。  
“这儿呢？”他继而引着她的手到心脏上方一个直径两英寸的圆疤，这块小时候他父亲用香烟烧出的疤痕现在依旧清晰可辨。  
“一样，都很光滑。”她答道，努力让自己听上去声音厌倦，竭力忽视自己正愈发感到欲火焚身。  
“你的所见所感真实么？”  
“我不知道啊，是真实的吗？”她反问，西弗勒斯只是笑了笑，把她放回了她自己的椅子上。  
“试着去超越世俗灌输于你关于真相，现实和美好的观念，赫敏，”他的面容变得严肃。“认知魔药既没有改变你我，也不会长期改变你我对彼此的认知。现在为止我们几乎是陌路人，被一部婚姻法强迫着结婚生子。剔除掉彼此丝毫无存的生理吸引会让事情变得容易。它能够免除我们去取悦对方的劳苦和压力，因为无论怎样，你在我眼中都将称心如意，而我亦如此。随你的头发再怎么蓬乱不堪，我照样觉得它们丝般顺滑；随我甚至一星期不洗头，你也依旧把玩得一脸心足。你不必对自己的身形有任何不满，因为在我眼中，在我的触碰下，缺陷荡然无存。跟我在一起，你将摆脱所有对自己，对我的身体上的担忧。你尽管尽情探索，不必为恐惧和不确定而束手束脚；你将深信不疑，我会对你深情注视，觉得你惊为天人。我们都再不必停留在彼此的外形，而深入到我们的本真。我们还得一起过三年五载，赫敏，要是能每天只共处几个小时，或许能不那么度日如年。昨晚我们发现彼此在性事上还算相合，这能让事情容易点儿。但我们在其他大多数领域依然彼此憎恨，至于在这些领域我们还有无相合之处，只有时间能够给出答案。而眼下，我认为抓住这丁点儿的相合之处才是明智的选择，而不是为它设置一个英明伟大却－我多嘴加一句－却毫无必要的障碍。放宽你的思维，去看到这魔药真正的所在——这是一条释放心灵之路，让你的身心摆脱世俗强加的桎梏；是一条自我之路，向我展示真正内在的你，而不必被你的外形框定。敞开你的心扉，跟我一起，在这场被诅咒的婚姻里，你将得到拥抱自由的契机。”  
他静默了，观察着她的面孔，想着这番话会对她作用几何。他对自己所言深信不疑，虽然也站在她的角度加了点甜言蜜语的成分。他发觉，那从一开始得知自己必须娶这女孩的愤怒和厌恶感逐渐消退，剩下的则是他对自己余生的逐渐认知。他大半生投入的生活，间谍和双面间谍的生活已然结束，他现在需要的是为自己建立新的生活。几乎所有跟他有过各种关系的人－朋友，敌人，导师－都已逝去，他的生活所剩无几。除了他的饭碗，也是他留在霍格沃茨继续鄙夷地教授那些白痴的理由。他今年38岁，生活却如同孩提时代一般空洞无望，而这么多年来看人说人话见鬼唠鬼嗑的生活已经让他迷失了真正的自我。说真的，他还是很想寻回自我的，而且说不定他这小娇娘会对此有所帮助。她与他境遇本就相同，而她的朋友们都纷纷身陷不由自主的婚姻只会让她更加离群，或许他俩可以互相有所裨益——除非他俩等不及裨益就先把对方干掉了。另外，万一他们要是真没办法一起过活，好吧，他还是有老办法找个地儿来几炮或者玩消失谁也不理的……  
“让我想想。”她最后说道，站起身来向门口走去。在门廊处她停了一下，半回过身来。几次她张了张嘴似乎要说些什么，但最后，她只挤出个微弱的笑容，走出了房门。


	6. 重磅消息

受孕。  
她又看了一遍。肯定没弄错，测孕水晶放在她的小腹上清楚地泛着幽微的蓝光。她叹息着把它举到眼前，不知如何是好。她结婚已经三周，而当三天前她的按月访客没有如时而至的时候，她就已经心生疑虑，而现在就已经证据确凿了。赫敏有些惊讶但并不意外，她毕竟已经年满17岁——正适合受孕的年纪——而且三周以来她夜夜承欢，假使她还没怀孕倒会让她更吃惊些。她长叹一声，魔法部可算满意了吧。这个结果不就是他们颁布疯人法的初衷么？可问题是，这是她想要的吗？而她的“丈夫”（想到这称呼她还是会哆嗦）又会对此作何感想？  
她把水晶石放回口袋坐回了椅子，望向窗外。她正呆在格兰芬多塔楼她原来的宿舍里，这里现在只剩她一个人孤零零的了。她喜欢来这里思考，来求得一些独处的时光。过去的三周里她过得浑浑噩噩，感觉完全脱离了正轨。正常的生活恍如隔世，所有的事情都颠倒了黑白。婚姻法颁布后她都没跟朋友说过话——每个人都在满头包地自顾不暇，在她失落不已的时候他们大抵也同样如此。赫敏并不是怕告诉他们真相，只是她的婚姻与其他一切太过格格不入，很难把它也划归到她的现实生活的一部分中去。另外，她还没想好如何开口，朋友们肯定会极其失望，再表达一番他们是如何惋惜如何恶心她遭受如此命运安排。她并不太想要他们的同情和一大串西弗勒斯·斯内普的罪状，她已经了如指掌了。该死的，她还列了个清单不是吗。  
她从桌上盒子里掏了块巧克力扔进嘴里，思考着过去的几个星期。唯一可以确定的是她是真的十分困惑。自他们新婚第一个早晨的谈话后，她已经认定了这认知魔药也许真的是个好主意，决定了不再去细想它让自己陷入癫狂。就这么过了两周多一点儿，他们并不朝夕相处，只有在床上或者其他什么地方进行床上运动时才面对彼此。赫敏承认她乐在其中，并且非常满意。她发现如果床伴优良，床事会是个消磨时光的利器。闭上眼，她回味着他俯下身体，触碰她身体的每一寸，使得她因欲求而堕入疯狂，最后重重地贯穿她，让她归属于他……  
又是这个，这词儿最近让赫敏困扰不已——“归属他”。她无法解释，但每一次他们在一起，她都感觉被他彻底占据，如同他手中的面团任他揉扁搓圆。赫敏真的不喜欢这样，这颠覆了她关于他们的关系的所有想法和原则，而她最恨的则是当她置身其中，她却又爱死了这种感觉。她跟罗恩在一起的时候从未这样过。她曾是他的女朋友，但她从未归属过他，从未像归属于西弗勒斯一般。被一个她不喜欢的男人驾驭至此真是不可思议，不可思议而又让她顾虑重重。赫敏想得无精打采，好像被他抽走了灵魂。  
还有个同样困扰的问题便是那魔药。它似乎开始失去效果了。并不是说那个皮肤蜡黄、头发油腻的魔药大师又回来了，而是这个蓝色眼睛，英俊潇洒的替代品并不像起初那样吸引她了。这个形象开始让她觉得浅薄，哪儿都浅薄，他完美无瑕，英俊潇洒，性感无比。他肌肤光滑，特质完美，可他的身体没有过去，没有秘密，没有任何印记表明他是个什么人。她对此无比挫败。  
西弗勒斯说的对，她对他的欲望是真实的，她开始学会接受这一点了。但她渴望的并不是他的身体，并不都是。并非他那强有力的手臂和坚实的小腹让她热欲满溢，而是他抵着她律动的方式，他的手对她身躯的爱抚。也并非他那双无与伦比的蓝眼睛教她直想扯开他的袍子倒上床去，而是她在那瞳眸里见到的，那灼热燃烧的眼神向她诉说着欲望。而即便他那头短发干净利落，赫敏也没空在意它们究竟是什么样子，只管伸手绕着他的脑后将他狂野地拉近……她想过很多，最终她发现，如果自己无缘得见他的另一种样子（前一种她已经看了快七年了），或者如果她置身事外从旁看待此事，她会觉得这魔药是个很棒的发明。她竟是赞同西弗勒斯的，这才是最令人困惑的部分。她竟会赞同他为这魔药辩驳的每一点，竟会开始接受他关于真实的观点，譬如情人眼中出西施。但她无法阻碍脑海中那个小小的声音不断地呼喊着她正活在虚妄里，无法平息自己对于“真正的真实”的呼吁。她知道自己前后矛盾，逻辑漏洞百出，但不知怎地，她的身体却不在乎什么逻辑。她只希望……她自己都不知道自己希望什么了。  
而他是否也有同感呢，还是他只是很开心能够每晚享受她玲珑的曲线和丝缎般的秀发？她想他应该如此，跟罗恩的相处经验告诉她男人视外貌为最重要的择偶标准之一。说实话，她一直，从某种层次上来讲，都隐隐预测罗恩会有一天甩了她投向一个更漂亮的姑娘的怀抱，而她则更像一个陪伴左右的朋友而不是女友。他们一起出去时她总是在回避这种感觉，但既然他们现在已经结束了，她便能够更加客观地看待。他是爱她的，毋庸置疑，但应该更近似一种对朋友的爱，外加例行公事的性事而已，她也不在乎了，但很怀疑西弗勒斯是否也会如此。有时候她觉得他们之间不止这些，当他深深看进她的眼睛，赫敏觉得他正在凝视她的灵魂。她并不担心那是摄神取念，那需要他的魔杖，尽管如此……那依然是种探寻的目光，仿佛他也在探寻她那张脸下的真实。  
有人敲门，赫敏扭头叫了声“进来”，心想着那会是谁。罗恩、哈利、金妮和纳威都进来了，人人手里抱着一堆食物和饮料。迎着她询问的目光，哈利说了句厨房和蜂蜜公爵之类的，把所有的食物都倒在桌子上，拿过了几把椅子坐了下来。  
“你们来这儿做什么？”赫敏问道，这么多周以来他们几乎毫无交集，乍一见面有些意外。  
“好吧，”金妮说，“我们觉得该来看看你。这么久了，我们该好好谈谈了。”  
“是啊，”哈利接口，“我今天才意识到我都三星期没跟你好好谈谈了，真不知道怎么会这样。”  
“我知道，”罗恩插了进来，“我们都对这婚姻法自顾不暇了——再加上N.E.W.Ts考试，这简直要把人逼疯，赫敏，我很抱歉，很抱歉我逃避了上次的谈话。”他补充道，紧张地在指尖把玩着一个巧克力蛙。  
“没关系，罗恩，”她答道，“我完全理解。”  
“不过，”纳威也插言，“我们还是应该意识到你也同样需要关爱和支持，所以我们来了。”  
“谢了各位，”在这氛围下赫敏有点喉头发紧。知道朋友们还在身边的感觉真好。“那，跟我说说，你们都怎么样？金妮，你跟贾斯廷相处如何？”  
“哦。相当不错的。你知道我直到八月才满十七岁，所以我的压力没你们那么大。我们现在正互相了解，而且进展还不错。我甚至觉得自己有点爱上他了呢，他真的很贴心。”她笑了，赫敏看得出，她是真的很幸福。  
“哇，我真为你高兴。”她对朋友回以微笑。  
“这可提醒我啦！我们计划这个夏天举行婚礼，确切的说是在8月25，你能来当我的伴娘吗赫敏？好不好？”  
“我很乐意，”她笑着转向其他人。“那你们呢，都怎么样啊？”  
“呃，”罗恩拘谨地说，“凯蒂和我还不错，我想。我们主要是打魁地奇，聊聊天之类。”赫敏注意到他并没看自己的眼睛，就明白了他跟凯蒂的进展应当不止是飞行，而罗恩在她面前谈论这些觉得愧疚。赫敏本以为自己会心生嫉妒，却发现她一点也没有。她再次自问自己究竟是否曾与罗恩堕入爱河，否则这感情怎能如此无疾而终呢？  
“那真是太好了，”她答道，罗恩露出了个吃惊的表情，对她表现得如此平静还有点儿心虚。“那你呢，纳威？”  
“啊，玛利亚真的很好，”他迟疑地说。“我喜欢她。我想再相处一段时间再结婚，不过早点也没关系。她正受训成为一名草药大师，我们大部分的约会都在她工作的温室外。那里真棒极了，我打算一毕业就加入她们那里去。我早就想去那儿了，所以我们真的非常合适。我想部里的羽毛笔可能选对人了。”说完，他有点儿脸红了。  
“那你呢，哈利？”  
“我不知道。我觉得很迷茫。你们都被告知了该跟谁结婚，我却只被告诉了应该要结婚，只剩五星期去找个结婚对象。你们有一个月，我有两个月，但多出的这个月我得找个对象出来。我真恨这一切。”他恶狠狠地道，低头盯着自己的黄油啤酒。  
“那你现在没有喜欢的人吗？”  
“当然有啦，”金妮插进来，“哈利不肯承认罢了。”哈利给了金妮一记猫死眼光。  
“谁呀？”纳威很好奇。  
“塞西莉·特里顿，你知道的，就是麦格向我们宣读法令时问问题的那个姑娘。她跟我同级，实际上还是我室友，人相当不错。”  
“就是那个四分之一人鱼混血的？”罗恩也很好奇。  
“没错，不过混的不是咱们学校黑湖里那些丑家伙的血。似乎是她的祖父在希腊度假的时候遇见了一条吧，哦得了哈利！”她叫道，冲哈利的鬼脸翻了翻眼睛。“你喜欢她，你自己也知道。趁早约她吧。一个拉文克劳的七年级也看中她了，如果你不想重蹈你四年级的覆辙，我建议你赶紧有所动作。”哈利盯着桌子不说话了。  
“不管怎样，”纳威道，努力转换话题。“玛利亚和我下周六在伦敦郊区的圣保罗教堂结婚。她的父母都是麻瓜，所以我们要举办个麻瓜婚礼，我还得穿那个叫什么礼服大衣。你知道那是什么东西吗赫敏？她跟我描绘过，但我没弄明白。”  
“呃，就像一种长袍，但比长袍要短，只到大腿那里，而且剪裁也更合身。你等我给你画张草图。”赫敏召来一支笔和一张纸放在桌上，却又想起了什么。“或者……”她走到床头柜前，翻找着一个抽屉，在一摞炼金术方面的书底下找到了一本破烂的新娘杂志。这是她开始与罗恩约会后买的，满载着她傻乎乎的对未来婚礼的幻想。她把书拿到桌子上快速翻找到那一页，把杂志推给纳威：“在这，这就是礼服大衣。”  
纳威、罗恩和金妮都兴趣盎然地看着那些图片，翻看着整个杂志，评论着这些麻瓜都设计出了多么奇异的衣服。不过他们都说这礼服大衣还是可以接受的，而赫敏注意到金妮一脸艳慕地看着一些礼服。她似乎特别喜欢那些面纱，女巫们在婚礼上从没戴过这个。  
“那，罗恩，你和凯蒂什么时候结婚呢？”赫敏问他，刚把目光从杂志上挪开，却又很快被吸引了回去。金妮正巧翻到了那一页，她梦想的礼服，那时候她一看就是几小时，甚至一次次把图上的模特儿变成像自己的样子。这是件样式简单的帝国式剪裁礼服，下摆宽大，短内衬，无袖，在上身和下摆都缀有银饰和珍珠。她曾梦想自己穿着它，头戴短纱，发间点缀着兰花。而现在这梦已然遥不可及。她艰难地吞咽了一下。  
“……也没什么花样。”她听见罗恩的话音，意识到自己走了神。“赫敏，你还好吧？”他又问道，听起来有点担忧。“你看起来脸色发白。”  
“我没事，”她语塞，伸手为自己拿了更多的软糖。这一动，那块测孕水晶却从口袋里掉了出来，金妮捡了起来。  
“这是什么？”她问道，看着赫敏。“这看起来像是……”声音低下去了，她对上了好友的目光。  
“是什么啊？”罗恩靠过来问。金妮不确定地看着她，手里还攥着那水晶。赫敏深吸一口气。  
“这是测孕水晶石，”她说着从金妮手中拿过它放到桌上，“我怀孕了，刚发现的。”  
屋子里陷入了一阵死寂。三个男孩都注视着她。罗恩看起来像被什么重重打了脑袋一样。  
“但-但是怎-怎么会呢？“他语无伦次，“这怎么-怎么可能？我是说——”  
“这并不是什么难事。”赫敏疲倦地说，又吃了一大块软糖，为接下来要告诉他们的事情积蓄力量。  
“但-但是，”罗恩说下去，“但你没可能啊！我是说，我们用了保护咒和其他措施！”她停止了咀嚼。  
“罗恩-”  
“老天爷！我该怎么告诉凯蒂？活见鬼，赫敏，现在这一切该怎么办？”  
“罗恩，等等，这-”  
“还有你要嫁的那家伙，他会怎么想？魔法部会疯的！卧槽！真不敢想象这事儿发生在我身上……”  
“罗恩！”她几乎是吼着了，“闭嘴听我说！”他闭嘴了，其他人也用不可置信的眼光盯着她。她伸手到脖子里拿出了一条金色的链子，让人联想到了三年级的那条时间转换器的链子，她给他们看了那条金色的绑定链。  
“我已经结婚了，这不是你的孩子，罗恩。”  
他们不可置信的表情变成了纯粹的怀疑，罗恩像条脱水的鱼，张着嘴说不出话来。哈利第一个出了声。  
“什么时候的事？为什么你不告诉我们？”  
“你嫁给了谁？”金妮追问道，拿过她手上的戒指仔细观看。  
“三周前，订婚通知下来后的周六。”她别扭地开口了。“我没告诉你们是因为我不想张扬。我不想让这事感觉更加真实，所以如果没有熟人参与我会觉得更容易点儿。”  
“但是赫敏，”金妮打断了她，“你从小就那么期待你的婚礼啊，我知道你的，我们还讨论过咱们会戴什么花，还有婚宴的座次表呢！你怎么就把这些都扔在一边？”   
“或许她只是迫不及待想嫁给那个家伙了吧，”罗恩答道，脸色发红。“或许他们在得到通知之前就已经在一起了，这才能把婚结得这么快。三周就怀孕会不会太短了，嗯，赫敏？”他的耳朵也开始发红。赫敏怒火中烧，他到底要不要脸？！  
“又或许，”她用一种酷似她丈夫的冷冷声调说道，“我只是不想跟一个我不爱的人完成一个傀儡般的梦中婚礼。或许我只是想让事情尽早办完可以让自己不再想它。或许我没告诉你们只是因为我还在试着告诉我自己这不是真的！”  
她站了起来，微微摇晃，压抑着愤怒。  
“你想知道我那张卷轴上写的是谁的名字吗，罗恩？！西弗勒斯·斯内普，是他！我嫁给了我们亲爱的魔药教授！你真要为此而责备我吗？为我没告诉你们？为我没有举办一个盛大的浪漫的婚礼，穿着美丽的新娘礼服，向我憎恨的男人宣誓我永远对他坚贞不渝？！”  
“斯内普？！”四个声音异口同声地喊。“求你了，求你告诉我你在开玩笑。”纳威道。  
“不好意思，纳威，但我没开玩笑。我已经嫁给了斯内普，而且，不管你们信不信，我们的日子过得不错。我们都讨厌对方而且尽可能地离彼此要多远有多远。”她疲倦地答道。  
“但-但你怀孕了。”金妮小声道，“你得跟他……呃！”她看起来恶心极了，赫敏为她这表情莫名地生气。  
“没那么糟。”她反驳道，不想看到他们一脸恶心和同情的样子。“他是个魔药大师，自有办法。而且，”她看着罗恩一脸厌恶，感到怒火中烧。“而且他在床上的表现跟他在坩埚前一样棒。就我们行房的次数来看，如果我没在一个月内就受孕我才会非常奇怪呢。我想三周才中奖对我还是太幸运了。”她满意地结束了对话，站了起来走出了房间，留她的朋友们坐在桌边，脸上都是挥之不去的震惊。  
她几乎是跑着下了楼，急于逃离她的朋友们，逃离她的生活，逃脱一切。她转过一个拐角，忽然撞上了一个高大的身躯。抬起头，赫敏看到那张熟悉的脸孔，脸孔的主人便是置她于眼下混乱思绪的肇事人。  
“格兰杰小姐，走路麻烦看路。”这男人下了床就跟她保持距离，并且坚持让她也这么做。  
“抱歉，先生。”她低声道，想要从他身边走过去，但他抓住了她的手臂不让她逃开。  
“你这么着急上哪儿去？”  
“哈，我只是觉得我受够这些了，正要去天文塔一跃而下呢。”声调里的讽刺表露无遗。  
“那么，别客气，千万别让我挡了您的路。”他假笑着放开了她的胳膊。赫敏再次被怒火席卷，伸手探进了袍子口袋。  
“我怀孕了。”她说着，把那块水晶塞进了他手里，头也不回地走开。看了那东西他不会跟上来的。


	7. 往事难忘

他在礼堂入口截住了她，而且几乎是一路把她拽下了地窖。铁掌钳住了她的手臂，他把她拖进了卧室按在壁炉旁的椅子里。西弗勒斯搬了把椅子坐在她面前，仔细地观察她。她瞪回去，半是生气半是疑惑。他们互相瞪了几分钟，最后赫敏打破了沉默。  
“怎么？”  
“什么怎么？”  
“怎么，你几乎是把我拽到这里来，我想你应该是有什么话要跟我说？”  
“没有。我只是觉得你应该需要点时间冷静冷静罢了。出于切身考虑，让我怀着身孕的年轻妻子跳下天文塔对我可是一点好处都没有。预言家日报将把这“悲催惨剧”捧上头版长达几个月，而我会俗务缠身不胜其烦。要茶么？还是你想来点烈的？“他抽出魔杖一挥，变出了一把水壶，两个杯子和一瓶火焰威士忌。又一思忖，他给壁炉添了把火，很快地，房间里便暖意融融。  
“真高兴至少这个疯狂的世界还有那么点儿正常的部分。有那么一会儿我差点觉得你在关心我或者你未出生的孩子的福祉呢。”她挖苦道，他哂笑。  
“我绝不会的。”他倒了两杯茶和一大杯火焰威士忌，递给了她。“来，这能让你冷静点儿。”  
“怀孕的人不能喝酒！”她惊诧地看着他，把那玻璃杯推回去拿起了茶杯。  
“为什么不能？酒精是一剂绝好的魔药，会保护胎儿不受损伤。没理由让你挺着肚子还得受那么多余的罪。”  
“可还是……”赫敏掂量着茶杯，回忆起所有她听过的关于酒精和怀孕的事儿，关于怀孕期饮酒是多么多么危险。她表情坚决地把杯子放了回去。“……我不这么想。”  
“那随你吧。”他回道，拿起那玻璃杯将其中液体一饮而尽，表情享受。“啊，真不错。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以什么？”  
“所以，你对我们快有孩子了作何反应呢？”她有点紧张，隐隐希望自己要是喝了那威士忌就好了。  
“好吧，我要是说我很高兴那是撒谎。但我觉得我们越快完成这个越好。魔法部规定我们至少要繁育两名子嗣才有资格申请离婚，这样一来，我们就要至少三年后才能摆脱对方。”他言简意赅，一边啜饮着酒，仿佛他们谈的只不过是天气般平常的话题。  
“那然后呢？你就打算把我和孩子扔出去继续过你的正常生活了？”赫敏再次感到怒火窜起来，打破了表面的平静。  
“再正确不过。”他首肯道，挑起一边眉毛看着她狂怒的表情。“你不是想着我们会成为幸福的一家子，一起抚养我们的小孩吧？不是吧？”  
“呃，不是的……但是－”  
“赫敏，”他叹了一声，把酒杯放回桌子。“你现在应当更了解我了。你看我任教7年，就算你的小脑瓜再蠢也应该明白过来我不喜欢孩子。实际上，我讨厌小孩子，越是小的我越讨厌。”  
“但这次不同，这会是你的孩子，你要当父亲了，你会改变的，你-”  
“这是那些天真女人自欺欺人的说辞罢了，”他决绝地打断了她。“我从来都不想当一个父亲，我不知道怎么做父亲，也不想学习怎么去做。在这荒唐的婚姻法颁布之前，我正一个人活得逍遥自在，我可一点都不想帮着魔法部进一步糟蹋自己的日子。”  
“我会证明你错了的。”她坚定地道，目光牢牢锁住他的。“你等着瞧。”  
“真的么？”他哂笑。  
“没错。”  
他们四目相对，都想要对方先移开目光，面容严峻而决绝。  
“过来。”他柔和地说，卷起嘴唇露出个令人不舒服的微笑。赫敏挑起一条眉毛走了过去，毫不畏惧地接受了挑战。他把她抱上大腿，伸手解开了自己袍子上身的纽扣，把她的手放进衣服里，抚过胸口的皮肤，就像他们新婚夜之后那个早晨一般。  
“这里，你感觉到什么？”他问道，把她的手停在他的心口上方。  
“除了你的皮肤和心跳外什么都没有。”她竭力用厌倦的声音回答。他抓着她的手，慢慢绕着每一个伤疤打圈。  
“你的手指划过的每一圈，都是我父亲在我儿时为我留下的杰作。他最喜欢烧着的香烟，因为烟火烫在皮肤上生出来的气味和烟雾简直绝妙无比。这一个，”他把她的手指移到最右的一个，“是我五岁时候被烫的，因为我从楼梯上摔下来打扰了他阅读。这一个，”他引着她摸到一个更大的伤疤，更靠近心口。“他烫了很长一段时间才形成的。他过去常说，没什么比撕开旧伤疤让它们再次流血不止更令人满意。经常剜剜旧伤口就知道什么叫疼了，赫敏，他就是这么告诉我的。”他抬头，看到她的眼眸变得晶亮，身体打着抖。又把她的手指移高一点儿，“还有这里，”他紧握住她的手指，“这是他的得意之作，用不下五根香烟烫的，加上一支烧火棍，当然还有他最爱的刀子。是我十三岁的时候他做的，同一天晚上他也终于杀了我母亲。现在，赫敏，你我都知道人们会有跟父母越来越像的趋势，所以告诉我，你真的想要我靠近你的孩子？”  
她竭力挣脱他的手，但西弗勒斯死死地攥着她，一遍又一遍地描画着那些伤疤。他知道她感觉不到，但他不在意，他只想吓住她，足以让她带着他们的所有孩子离他要多远有多远。他从没想要当一个父亲，也一点不想变成自己的父亲那样。在身为食死徒的日子里，他能清楚地感觉到自己阴暗、暴力一面的存在，他沉迷于给他人造成巨大痛苦的快感之中，乐见他们的哀求和哭嚎，享受他们的泪水与耻辱。他做过那么多让她厌恶的事，而且他以此为豪，放纵心中的野兽日渐嚣张。他在自我毁灭的路途中越走越远，直到那一天……  
“我能感觉到它！”她忽然抽泣着说道，将他从思绪中带回现实。泪水顺着她的双颊滚滚而下，她在没有他的引导下自行摸索着他的每一道伤疤。“老天……我真的能感觉得到……你的皮肤变了……天哪，怎么会有人能这么残忍？”她哭泣着用手臂环住他，紧紧抱住他，泪水沾湿了他的前襟。西弗勒斯为她的举动震惊不已——她本该早就在逃回到格兰芬多塔的半路上，而不是像这样抱着他，像是……像是她真的在乎他一样。他的手伸到她两侧，想要推开她，却遇上她从他肩窝里抬起来的脸。她满脸是泪，亮蓝色的大眼睛里充满了共情。他胸口一紧，开始把她推开。他才不想要同情，尤其不想要她的同情，来自一个十七岁的格兰芬多。他想要出语恐吓她，伤害她，让她落荒而逃，他张开嘴巴，而她紧接着吻住了他。  
他在短短的几秒钟里第二次被慑住。他试图将她推开，但那两条手臂紧紧地缠绕住他的脖子，根本推不开。他觉得自己如同溺水——她的泪水将他淹没，她的唇吻切断了呼吸。他正在溺毙又正被灼烧，她印下的每一个吻，洒下的每一滴泪，每一次触碰都如同液态的火焰将他灼烧。不似那红热发光的火苗，不是他们过去几周如胶似漆时焚身的欲火，而是种干烈而白热的、纯然酷刑般的烈焰。她正给予他的善意和同情几乎将他扼杀，每一次饱含安慰的爱抚都是对他的折磨。而又是为什么，为什么他的双手正攀上她的脊背，把她拉得更近，紧紧拥她入怀直到自己指节发白？痛楚传遍了全身，时而愈烧愈旺，时而稍稍退却，让他思绪纷乱，理智迷失。而毫无征兆地，那痛楚一齐向他的心口涌去，万箭穿心般打在一点，如同有人用烧红的烙铁印在他的皮肤。  
他嘶吼出声，猛地将她推倒在地板上。他迅速站了起来，胸口起伏，呼吸沉重。她的手轻抚过的伤疤正灼烧得比以前更加疼痛。西弗勒斯打量着瘫在地板上的赫敏，她摔在坚硬的水泥地上，痛苦地抓着自己的手腕。从她的表情、哭泣和那手腕的形态看，它很可能摔断了。记忆一下子映入眼前——他的母亲也这么蹲在那里，这么哭泣着握住自己的手腕，在楼梯角缩成一团。一股深深的恐惧从脊背袭来，忽然之间，他又回到了十七年前，回到了他刚刚完成了一项沾满鲜血的使命的早晨。他杀了自己这辈子最恨的那个男人，可当他站在镜子前，却发现自己早已成为了他。他看到的是父亲的眼睛从镜子里回望着他，那目光一样地卑鄙，至黑的瞳眸里闪着残暴而无情的欢愉。就在同一天，他投奔了邓布利多。  
而现在，赫敏——他的妻子正惨不忍睹地躺在他脚下，因他造成的痛楚而哭泣。他几乎是神智恍惚地抽出魔杖，看着那蜷缩的身体从地板上飘起来，正如他从前看过的许多次一样。他轻柔地将她放上床铺，呢喃着咒语帮她愈合断裂的骨头——这是他上学之前就学会了的，他从母亲颤抖的手中接过那根柳木和独角兽羽毛的魔杖，帮她完成她自己因疼痛无法完成的治疗。他记得自己把冰袋敷在母亲淤青的脸和黑色的眼圈上时有多么无助。而眼下赫敏的左侧太阳穴也同样一片淤青（她就那么摔下来，肯定会撞到头），他同样召来一个冰袋，轻柔地敷在她的头部。赫敏仍闭着眼，轻轻呻吟了一声。她面色苍白，身体一动不动。想都没想，西弗勒斯伸出另一只手抚上她的脸颊，拇指拭去了她的泪水。她颤出了口气，张开了眼。他注意到那宝石般的蓝眼睛换成了蜜棕色，点染着一些绿色和金色的亮斑。而那圈虹膜则变成了一种深色的、几近纯黑的棕色。他看着这双眼睛睁大了，然后再次感到她的手抚上了他的脸。他忍住把她拂开的冲动，任她的手指绕过他的眼，沿着他的鼻梁一路向下，滑进他的发根，挑着一绺长长的头发绕进食指。接着，就在那绺头发刚刚绕到头的时候，她缩回了手，而他见到她眼底闪过一抹恐惧的神色。他施了个咒语让冰袋保持原处，站了起来。  
“我想你现在应该明白为什么我永远不会当一个父亲，也永远不会当一个丈夫了。相信我，赫敏，我们越早离开对方的生活就越好。对我，对你，都是。”  
说完，他便离开了房间。


	8. 内隐暴戾

三周以来他们极少见到对方。上课和吃饭的时候会碰面，但都不去着彼此的目光。他无视她，她也回避着他，至于为什么成了这样，赫敏自己也不知道。这些日子以来她如临梦境，周遭发生的一切似乎都与她无关。她去参加了纳威的和罗恩的婚礼，却感觉更加孤立无援。那些他们无话不谈，亲密无间的日子早已离她而去，金妮和哈利试着找她聊聊，但她发现自己无法启齿，无法对他们言说自己的近况和感受。她已然……离群索居。  
大多数时间，她思考着自己的丈夫。他们的最后一次对话，和对话之后发生的事情在她脑海中循环往复地播放着，从他离开的那天起，一遍又一遍。她无法停止去想它——想他说过的话，想他做过的事，还有最关键的，想她自己对这一切作了何种反应。她一次次地想整合思绪，试着客观全面地分析现状，但这并不容易。  
眼下的状况让她自知而难堪。她记得自己第一次感到——真正地感觉到——他胸膛上的伤疤，那深深的刀伤和灼伤的破损边缘的时候。她为他感到如此痛苦，奇怪的是，也为她自己而痛苦。感触到他承受痛苦的证据唤回了一些尘封的记忆。当然，不是他承受过的那些——她倒从未遭受任何人的生理虐待——而是她这么多年所背负的心理虐待。那些她装作无感的、略带讽刺的评论，却伤她比她肯承认的更深。那在她身后响起的笑声，她一走进房间就突然笼罩的沉寂，还有如影随形的孤独，甚至朋友相交满天下都难以将其驱散。滴水能穿透顽石，亦穿透了她的心。当回忆如潮水般涌来，涌进她一直假装并不存在于心的巨大伤口，她近乎绝望地渴求一个倚靠，带她远离伤痛，告诉她这世上还有人要她，有人在乎她。就这样，她吻了他。  
赫敏始终搞不清楚自己的脑子是怎么在一团浆糊中转个儿的。不过清楚的是，做出这个举动的时候所有的理智都蒸发殆尽。她提醒自己并不喜欢他，他也不喜欢自己，而且他是最不可能给予自己所求之物的人。可她还是吻了他，紧紧地依附着他几近失神。他试图把她推开，她却靠得更近，无力抗拒他的引力，疯狂地寻求彼此的连结，去抚平他的伤痛，也抚平自己。他缴械投降，把她拉近，在那么美妙的瞬间里她感觉到了一种无与伦比的连结。这连结是如此黑暗而痛楚，但它就在那里，强大而茂盛。她沦陷在纷乱的情愫里，他们都沦陷在了彼此紧紧相拥的情愫里……不管这情愫是什么。在那一瞬间，他再不是她憎恨的那个教师和被迫结婚的丈夫，他们在亲吻，其他的一切都不再重要，一种真正的结合第一次在彼此的痛苦中生发。然而接着，她把一切都搞砸了……  
她的手触碰到他的心口，想要抚去伤痛，抚平疤痕，抚慰那伤心的回忆。一股强烈的情感袭上心头，仿佛她愿意为他做任何事情来治好他所受的伤痛，让他同样需要她，渴望她，乞求她所给予的一切。她触碰着他，而他的反应却像是她再次割开了他的胸膛。她甚至来不及反应便摔在了地板上，正摔到了手臂，听见一声清晰的脆响……接着眼前一黑，再睁眼时体会到的已然是双倍的痛楚。心力交瘁的她分辨不出发生的一切，只觉得自己的身体浮了起来，手臂上的疼痛消失了，某种冰凉的东西正贴着自己跳动的太阳穴。有手指轻柔地抚上她的脸庞，她知道那一定是他，虽然这猜想毫无依据，她甚至还闭着眼睛。而当她终于睁开双眼，却为眼前的景象略为惊异：他的脸变回了她熟知了七年的样子。赫敏没有感到失望，反而有种奇异的欢喜。她摸索着他的脸，拈起一绺她从前觉得恶心不已的头发在指尖缠绕把玩。它们不再令她感觉厌恶了，因为这就是真实，就是他本来的样子，而这个本来的他已然属于……  
突然之间，一丝恐惧擭住了她的心，她突然心跳加速，胸口发紧，一下子缩回了手。刚刚袭上心头的情感如同迎头重击，直教她呼吸瞬间停掉。她究竟在玩什么把戏？这股刺入脊髓的情愫从何而来？她困惑而惊惧，试图冷静下来，找出缘由。她模糊地听到他说着什么，但血液在她的耳鼓嗡嗡作响，将他的声音拒之门外。她渴望伸出手去拉住他，另一部分的她却想要逃走和躲藏。她竭力想说些什么，说些能让他们的关系回到从前的话，免得她为了逃避孤独，把自己投入到她憎恨不已的某人怀中。  
可还没等她想出这般话来，他便离开了。  
城堡某处的钟声敲响了午夜。赫敏躺在格兰芬多宿舍的老床板上，默默地数着钟声难以入睡。他连续两天没回来睡后，她就又搬回了这里。现在她怀孕了，他们不再必须行夫妻之礼，他们也就再没做过，三周都没有过。她本想自己会觉得解脱，但如今她却觉得……空虚。她已经习惯了蜷在他背后入睡（他总是背对着她躺在自己那一侧），而且，实话实说的话，她很怀念他的触碰。跟罗恩在一起时的某种女友责任现在演变成了期待，甚至是渴望。她真恨得承认这个，但她也真的很想他。  
NEWTs考试没几天了，因此她大部分时间都花在了学习上。这能帮她清空大脑，但她没法像往常一样集中注意。魔药学的复习则变得尤其困难。她开始觉得回到了她的三年级，重负而疲惫。睡眠变得很少，而少得可怜的睡眠里，她还得忍受梦魇的骚扰，醒来却统统忘记。但那种无法轻松的感觉却遗留下来，一直持续整个早晨。哦，对了，她还得享受女性孕期独有的晨间恶心，嗯，这个可不会忘了。  
这不好。她已经躺尸了一个多小时了。长叹一声，赫敏溜下了床，穿上拖鞋和晨衣走到壁炉旁。她捏起一撮飞路粉举在火堆上，粉末在掌心躺了很久。最后，她提醒自己，如果她还想高分通过NEWTs考试的话，她需要思绪宁静。抖着手，她把一撮飞路粉洒进壁炉，迈入了这明亮的火焰里。  
当她从火焰中出现，赫敏发现她的丈夫正坐在壁炉前的椅子上。而就算他对她的到来感到一丝吃惊，这份惊讶也在她拍掉衣服上的炉灰的几秒里被巧妙掩藏起来了。赫敏慢慢地抬起头，看着他。  
“赫敏，你在这做什么？”他的声音低沉，带着些警觉。  
“我睡不着。”她坦言。  
“所以你来了这里。为什么？”  
“因为你是我睡不着的原因。”  
“啊，”他微微一笑，“所以你来面对你的梦魇，多么本能的举措。”  
他始终没动弹，赫敏又开始紧张了。  
“呃，我只是觉得我们应该讨论一下之前发生的事情，仅此而已。”他哼了一声。  
“哦，是啊，谈话治疗魔力无边。”他慢吞吞地讽刺道，“让我们畅谈珍贵的情感，然后紧紧相拥吧。”他声音一沉，带着种冰冷的调子继续道，“好了，想想看，赫敏，我不是个缺爱的小赫奇帕奇，我不会玩你的游戏。”  
“不，我不是这个意思，我只是想—”  
“想什么？想我应该向你道歉？想我应该跪下来保证这再也不会发生，想我说自己不是有意的，说我永远不会故意伤害你？这就是你想要的？”  
“不是，”她竭力保持声线平稳，“我不是这个意思。我知道你不是有意伤害我的，是我的错，我不该那样碰你，我—”她一下子被打断了，西弗勒斯从椅子里一跃而起，铁掌钳住了她的手臂，至黑的眸子俯视着她。  
“不要，”他的声音低沉而危险。“不要这样引发我的阴暗面。不要再给我机会伤害你。”  
“但-但是，我没—”她结结巴巴地道，泪水在眼中聚集，她竭力忍下。  
“不，你有，”他坚决地说，抓着她的手握得更紧教她颤抖不已。“我最了解这种迹象，赫敏，我研究了它好多年，迫切地想找到破解之法却束手无策。人们永远在困死在这个怪圈里。他追悔莫及，她感动宽恕，还为他找遍借口，包揽罪责教他心头好过。然而他再一次施暴于她，比以往更甚，反正是她自找苦吃，她还会装得宽宏大量，继续为他找更多借口。终于他不再自责，只管将责备全然砸到她头上。而她则照单全收，为惹怒他而深感歉意。可她越是这样，他便愈发嫌好道歉，对她拳脚相加，直到最后亲手将她杀死。”  
“但我不是这样的！”她反驳道，已然满眼是泪。“你也不是！你为社里赴汤蹈火，帮助消灭了伏地魔！你并不邪恶。”他怒吼一声，狠狠地摇晃她。  
“别装作你了解我，赫敏。你不会知道我对战争究竟出于何种目的。相信我，我善于造成痛苦，并且乐在其中。在我看来，没什么比复仇的滋味更加甜蜜，看着另一个人在你手中哀嚎不已，那血液中力量奔涌的绝妙……”他一只手缓缓地抚过她的脸颊，捧起她的下巴，用力捏起来看进她的双眼，另一只手臂绕过她的脊背将她拉进。“而你，我亲爱的，”他的声音变成纯然的丝滑，“则拥有所有那些脆弱女人的特质。从你一年级我就看得分明：极度渴求关注，过于讨好，老师随便打赏你一丁点表扬便能教你感激涕零。我看着你渐渐长大，这些特质如影随形，跟你的傲慢自大相生相伴。是的，傲慢自大，”她张开嘴巴正欲反驳，他尖刻地重复了这个词。“你外在的自信日渐增长，喜欢炫耀，为自己的成绩洋洋自得，跟一群傻乎乎的小朋友成立一个小团体就自命不凡。但我看得出这只是浮于表面的你，在鼎鼎大名的格兰杰小姐身后，依然藏着那个无助的小女孩，轻易就能被个知晓要害的男人击垮。你简直不堪一击，赫敏。我甚至能分分钟令你崩溃。”  
她直挺挺地站在他臂弯里，眼眸低垂，呼吸轻不可闻。西弗勒斯对她的反应有些出乎意料。他本以为她会否认，会发怒，甚至跟他动手。可她只站在那儿，一动不动。他怀疑她已经有了多少自知之明，很可能并不多——也许这只是她表现震惊的方式？正想着，她在他怀里动了一下。  
“你是对的，”她喃喃道，声音几不可闻。“老天……你说的对！每句都正中……”她开始无法自控地哭泣，一边抽噎一边嘟哝着他听不清楚的话语。他胸中升起一股嫌恶，还有不断增长的怒火，为她表现出的懦弱而狂怒不已。他想要推开她，冲她吼叫，再次伤害她。手指蜷曲着渴望掴掌她，噎住她，迫使她停止这番令人作呕的装腔作势。他一向鄙视缺乏自控，把心事都挂在脸上的那种人，因而下意识地用最伤人的方式去应对他们。他渴望伤害这些人，为他们表现出的懦弱，为他们如此轻易地放弃自控能力而惩罚他们。而眼下他是如此渴望伤害赫敏，彻底地伤害她，利落地一拳打过去，看着鲜血从她鼻子里淌出来，然后她哭喊出声，他再把她扔上墙壁，把她的头一次次向墙上撞去……直到他胸中的愤懑随着她痛苦的增长而发泄出去。但他知道，如此做法将意味着他堕入地狱之底的开端，而他也将破坏自己唯一真正立下的誓言：他将永不重蹈父亲的覆辙。  
所以，他终于没有那么做，而是召集所有的自控能力，深深吸气压下了怒火。他伸出一只颤抖着想要打她的手，小心翼翼地抚摸着她的脸，平息伤痛，吞回了严苛的批评，转而擭住她的双唇印下温柔的一吻。他艰难地压熄了怒意，才没让自己一口咬下去，然后品尝那鲜血的味道。他与自控力奋战而变得气息不稳，开始专注于她带来的感觉，那柔软的双唇，手掌下的脸庞。她开始有所回应，他加深了这个吻，寻求着什么能够转移他的注意，能够取代那咆哮着企图淹没自己的破坏欲。而当她轻柔呻吟，双臂绕上他的脖颈，靠得更近，他找到了。他们的吻变得更炽热，更绝望，彼此在对方的触碰下逃离各自的阴霾。随着一声低吼，他一把抱起她向床边走去。  
赫敏直睡到很迟才起来，或者她是这么感觉的。这卧室里一扇窗都没有，她没法观察太阳来确定时间，（倒不是说她擅长观日）但来自身体的感觉告诉她，她一定睡了个饱觉。几周以来她第一次感到了真心地放松。她翻了个身，发现另一侧的床已经空了。她猜想西弗勒斯大约是在课堂上，因为只有五年级和七年级们在考试之前的几天不用上课。她呻吟着抻了个懒腰，重新沉浸到了昨晚的记忆之中。  
他们的交合几近绝望，如同在崩溃的世界中抓取最后一根稻草。他们毫不温柔，动作粗暴，最后都筋疲力尽，可在这之后她却觉得好多了，仿佛那一直紧绷的情感和神经同她的躯体一起终于获得了释放，她身体疲惫，心绪却奇异地达到宁和。他们大汗淋漓地倒在一起，四肢交缠，她却睡了一个比这么久以来的独眠好太多的觉。赫敏起身来到卫生间，看着镜中的自己。脖子和前胸上分布着好些青肿的吻痕，她用手指小心地碰了碰，掂量着一个遮瑕咒是不是足以把它们掩盖。现在已经入夏，她可没法再戴条围巾出去……  
“看来你昨晚也留下痕迹了。”一个声音突然从背后响起。她一下子转身，正跟洗完澡出来的斯内普脸对上脸。他腰间只围了一条围巾。  
“怎么……”她挤出话来，看起来十分困惑。  
“静音咒。我不想吵醒你。”  
“我以为你去上课了。”  
“我是要去，几小时之后。”  
“什么？现在几点了？”  
“六点半。”他耸耸肩，向镜子走去开始梳头。“往旁边点，可以么？”  
她站到一边去，入迷地看着他拿着梳子梳理他黑色的头发。他的头发真的不是那么油，她想道，至少刚洗过的没那么糟。她没想太多便单手抚上他的肩膀，一路滑至手臂。她感到他的肌肉一下子绷紧，赶忙缩回了手，却在缩到一半时被他的另一只手盖住，让她放在原处。她抬起头，视线与他在镜子中相遇，不知道接下来该怎么做。  
“继续，”他低声道，放开了她的手，从台子上拿起一把剃须刀，开始往脸上涂剃须膏。她看着他，继续抚摸着他的手臂回到肩膀。  
他全身都绷紧了。她看到他的手在微微颤抖，不时地停止剃须做着深呼吸。赫敏不知道他发生了什么，只是一直按照他要求的去做。她迈近了一步，另一只手抚上他的脊背，在肩膀上印下了一个温柔的吻。他几乎跳了起来，发出了一声咒骂。赫敏看了镜子一眼，看到血从他面颊的一道伤口里流了出来。他看起来狂怒不已，她再次退却，但他出声阻止了她。  
“不，赫敏，继续。……请你。”他补充道，“我需要这样，我需要这样考验自己。”  
她听从地上前一步，用手轻抚着他的脊背，沿着肩膀印下一个个亲吻。渐渐她的唇移到肩膀，赫敏张开眼睛看到长长的红色血痕遍布其上。她凑得更近，看到那伤痕色泽鲜红。她伸出手指描摹着其中一条伤痕，一下子明白过来。是她的指甲。她倒吸了口气，再一次退后了一步。这次镜中的他露出了一抹奇特的笑容。  
“我伤到你了，抱歉。”她无法把目光从镜子中移开。  
“不必道歉，我们彼此彼此。”他回道，示意她颈上的吻痕。他剃好了胡须转过身来，被剃须刀刮破的地方涂了一点药膏。“我的实验室里有治疗这些伤痕的魔药。不然，我恐怕波特和韦斯莱要等不及中午就会冲到这儿来对我下咒了，我今天可一点也不想看见他们。我马上回来。”  
他走出了卫生间。赫敏挪到洗漱台洗了把脸，试图把头发弄弄平整，不过一如既往地失败了。她跟那头发缠斗了一会儿便放弃，也许她该干脆把它剪短了？这一年来她的头发长得真是越来越狂野，而且有越长越乱的趋势。还有，她每天早晨都得在头发上花很多时间，才能让自己看起来不是一副“我刚赶上了场龙卷风”的形象。可现在她不在意了，因为反正斯内普看不到。不过，她今早等下还得出现在整个一年级的课堂上，她可不想他们背后叫她“嗖嗖嘭小姐”。她用根长发绳把头发绑了起来，在脑后拧成一圈，又给它加了个特别强效的牢固咒。  
斯内普这时也带着药膏回来了。手指蘸进药膏，他开始为她的皮肤涂药，动作平稳，力道精准，刚好使得她放松肌肉享受安抚而不带来额外的痛楚。她轻声赞叹着阖上眼，唇边绽出一朵微笑。他涂好了药膏，手指又在她的皮肤上多停留了一会儿，轻柔地抚过她的脖颈和肩膀。  
“谢谢你。”她微笑道，他缩回了手。“来，让我帮你上药。”她伸出手去拿那药罐，可他没有给她。  
“没必要，我没事。”  
“西弗勒斯，”她半是恼火地道，“你背上的伤口很深，把药膏给我。你不处理伤口会留疤的。”  
“又不是第一次了，”他答道，把药罐拿走了。“我都怀疑这根本不会造成什么不同，或者能跟其他伤疤区分开来。”他从她面前走开向卧室走去。她抓住他的胳膊阻止了他，另一只手重新搭上他的背。她仔细地观察那脊背，却只看得到光滑的肌肤上自己给他留下的伤痕。  
“我没能看见……”  
“你当然看不见。你宁愿——这也是自然而然地——感到在你手掌下的是光滑的肌肤而不是伤疤遍布，而认知魔药辨识出了你的愿望。你看到的是你想看到的，我早就告诉过你。”他挣脱了她的抓握，走到衣帽间拿出了件黑色的袍子。  
“但我看得见你的脸！”她反驳道，“还有你的胸膛！”  
“那么显然你品味极差。”他干巴巴地道，“或者是你那格兰芬多的高贵品质和可笑的真实观念又在你心中作祟。如果你看得到我的本来面目，就意味着这才是你更渴望得见的。好好想想吧。”他假笑道，穿好了袍子系上纽扣。  
“早餐见。”他说着打开了门。  
“西弗勒斯，等等，”她恳求道，穿过房间站到他和房门之间。“为什么不让我帮你呢？把药膏给我，我……”  
“我不需要你的帮助。”他冷冷地打断了她。“而且进一步来说，我也不想要你的帮助。昨晚只是场意外，不代表我改变了什么想法。而且，要不要我提醒你……”他靠近了些，一手绕到她的脑后把她按向他，给了她一个火热的吻直到气喘吁吁。“……我们碰巧彼此憎恨呢。”他嘲弄地一笑，将一缕棕色的卷发从她脸侧拨开，走出了房门。


	9. 他的秘密

在一片心烦意乱中，赫敏终于熬过了她的NEWTs考试。霍格沃茨最后几周的日子是她一生之中最缺乏真实感的，而原因又多种多样。多种情绪交织一团：考试的焦虑，孕期波动的荷尔蒙，和对自己性格弱点的幡然顿悟。她的心情经常大起大落，朋友们都相当识趣地规避了她那被罗恩戏称为“地狱之乐章”的脾气，而这对她一点儿帮助也没有。她很想念朋友们，可他们只在实在需要她帮忙变形咒语模型的时候才来找她的态度叫她气恼，反倒不如自己一个人呆着。她矛盾不已。  
她的丈夫则是另一个困扰源头。他的举止实在异常得很。她几乎天天见得到他，却从不知道他是什么样的人。他的脾气简直跟她的有得一拼，而他伴在她身旁的方式……有时候他会叫她做些特别的事，让她轻抚他的脊背，或用手指梳理他的头发，然后阖上双眼仿佛神游另一个世界；有时他则坐在那儿注视着她好几分钟，或者试探地触碰她，忽而停下来转而注视着虚空。这让她觉得怪异而不适，仿佛她是他的什么实验对象。终于在她最后一门考试前的一晚，她向他发问，而他则答道，没有认知就无法改变。赫敏迷茫地看着他，西弗勒斯却轻笑一声，站得更近，俯身在她耳边低语道：  
“认知源于实践，赫敏……说到这个……”  
当晚，他们再无他言。  
西弗勒斯在她身边的举止教赫敏开始思考自身的感受和行为。自从那夜她认识到自己那丑恶的真相，她便在悲伤、绝望、恐惧和愤怒中徘徊。她以前总是（现在她才意识到）看低那些处于不对等关系的女人——以及沉溺于此不能自拔的那些——或是不曾奋起反抗丈夫或男友的女人。她曾坚定不移地认为，男女关系之中女人和男人生而对等，对身边那些姑娘们的做法嗤之以鼻——她们花费无数的时间和加隆打扮自己，就为了某个男孩儿能注意到她们。而今，认识到自己也同一路货色可真不令人愉快。  
她合了双眼仰起头，让阳光温暖她的脸颊。她正漫步在伦敦的麻瓜街区，享受着在繁华都市里隐匿为路人的闲适。她平时穿的袍子都开始在胸部和腹部发紧了，因此赫敏给了自己一天假期，离开霍格沃茨来购物。初入七月，她快三个月的肚子已经开始显形。她流连在孕妇区，抚过一排排的衣架。其实她本可以去对角巷或者霍格莫德置办新衣的，但这次她不想买一堆袍子。正如她的婚礼一样，孕育也是她从小开始期待的，就算她后来发现自己碰巧是个女巫，也不代表她得整天穿着巫师袍子。特别是在炎夏，一件上衣搭件短裙可比又长又笨重的袍子合身多了。她选了几件心仪的衣服去柜台付了钱，又走回到了街上。阳光更烈了，晒得她的汗顺着脖子淌下来，她长长的头发盖在背后像条厚重的毛毯，还糊到脸上和肩膀上。夏天怀孕活受罪这话说得太对了，赫敏心道。她很想施个降温咒，但鉴于自己身处麻瓜遍地的街区，这并不是什么明智的主意。不过当她转过街角，赫敏发现她的救星就在那一家鞋店和东方服饰之间的门脸儿里呢。她咧嘴一笑，推开门走了进去。  
“你好，需要什么服务吗？”一个金色头发的姑娘从柜台那儿招呼道，放下了一叠毛巾，走到赫敏面前。  
“嗨，是的，我得剪个头，”赫敏应道，挠了挠她那一头鬈发。“外面快热死了。”  
“是呀，真热，不是吗？”金发姑娘了然一笑，“我每天早晚得坐45分钟的地铁呢，这几天简直热的要死啦。实际上你是这两天的头一个客人呢，是吗？”  
“十分乐意。”赫敏把包放到墙角，走到指定的椅子前坐了下来，仰起头好让那姑娘为她洗头。在她身旁有个小风扇，沁凉的风吹得她汗津津的皮肤如沐春风。她闭着眼睛，享受着这轻柔的吹拂和流水抚慰她的头皮。轻轻呼了口气，她习惯地把手搭在腹部，抚摸着那小小的隆起。今天她穿了件红色紧身背心，比平时穿的长袍更突显她的身体状况。那姑娘注意到了赫敏的手，却没多说什么，只是用块白色的毛巾把她的卷发围起来，带她坐到镜子前的椅子上去。姑娘快速为她烘干了头发，拿起了一对剪刀和一把梳子站到赫敏身后，一脸期待。  
“那，你喜欢剪什么样子的？”  
“我也没主意。就换个样子，剪得短一点……我想要薄一点，凉快的发型，也好打理，而且头发不会跑到脸上去。这跟我那乱蓬蓬的头发一样让我难受。”赫敏答道，一只手仍放在腰腹处，托着那下坠的重量。  
“是啊，我能想象那相当糟糕，”金发姑娘摸摸她的头发，“我姐姐去年有了宝宝，预产期在九月，她夏天遭了好多罪。不过现在那小祖宗生出来了，她又说这一切都是值得的。”她笑着对上镜中赫敏的目光，赫敏也笑了。“好啦，如果你不介意呢，我觉得我们可以把它剪得更短一些。你的脸型非常漂亮，那么多的发量会减分的。“  
“只要能好看舒服就行，放手做吧。”赫敏说道。那姑娘笑得更开朗，开始剪下第一绺头发，让它飘落到地板上。一边剪头，她们一遍聊着各种家常话儿，让赫敏觉得终于能够身心轻松。这姑娘是个麻瓜，而且全然是个陌生人，还很健谈。赫敏跟她谈论着宝宝，以及自己对于养小孩这件事有多紧张，她一点经验也没有。赫敏从没有弟弟妹妹，也没有表弟或者表妹，小孩子对她来说简直是外来物种。那姑娘点点头，说起了很多自己表弟表妹的趣事儿，让赫敏觉得原来小孩子其实也是很可爱的。时间过得飞快，还没一会儿，姑娘就举起一把小镜子，让赫敏看到了她脑后剪好的头发。  
“棒极了，你觉得呢？”  
赫敏打量着镜子中的自己，笑了。这发型看起来真的很棒，女孩把后部的头发剪得非常短，露出光裸的脖颈，十分凉爽。而前面则稍长一些，轻轻地触及脸颊但不至于覆盖上去。女孩用发刀把她的头发打薄了，并且剪出了层次感，这样一来，她那些厚厚的打着结的头发变成了完全顺滑的弧度。赫敏伸手感受着它们，着迷地感触那轻柔的质感。我喜欢这个造型，她想。付了一大笔小费和感谢之词后，赫敏离开了发廊。  
走在通往地窖的路上，赫敏几乎心花怒放。她利落的短发蜷在耳边感觉好极了。在礼堂她遇见了麦格教授，到她办公室里喝了杯茶。在办公室里，教授表达了对赫敏的N.E.W.Ts成绩的极其满意，并且问她要不要考虑明年开始留在霍格沃茨做一个全职教师。麦格还主动提供了学徒机会供她选择，好使得她成为一名合格的教工。  
“你瞧，赫敏，我觉得你非常适合这里。你的成绩一向出类拔萃，今年你带低年级的学生也带得非常好。我们现在亟需新的教工，你的能力可以在这里尽情施展。”麦格啜着她的茶。  
“那我要教什么科目呢？”赫敏问道，试图不要表现得太过热心。这也许会是她近几年来能得到的最好职位了——魔法部决定给她个“巫师就业指导”的兼职工作。她仍然恨死了他们。  
“哦，实际上这取决于你，”麦格说。“我可以提供我们所有高级教工的学徒身份，包括变形学，魔咒学，魔药学，算术占卜和草药学。我个人，当然啦，特别希望亲自带你。我作为校长有许多事情要忙，占据了我大量的时间，如果你和泰瑞今年能来帮我，我会非常感谢的。你能成为一名杰出的变形大师，赫敏。”  
赫敏自豪得满脸通红。  
“谢谢您，教授，我很愿意。”她莞尔一笑。“我一直都很喜欢变形术，但我还需要一点儿时间来考虑才能给您答案。我感兴趣的东西实在太多了。”  
“我能理解。”老女巫说，“去考虑几天吧，有了结论就来办公室见我。”  
“谢谢，教授。”赫敏回答，道了再见后离开了办公室。生活终于柳暗花明了。  
在地窖里，西弗勒斯正踱来踱去。他知道赫敏应该快回家了，于是他，如果坦诚点说的话，有点担忧——不过他可永远不会承认这一点。过去几周以来他一直在透彻地分析自己对她的反应。他试图让她轻柔地触碰自己，忍住心头那股伤害她的需求。他发现，在赫敏那万事通的表面之下，她真是个非常可爱的姑娘，虽然总过于轻信和仁爱。他认得这种类型，知晓如何去摧毁像她这样的女孩。但他竭尽全力不去实践这个认知。就算做不到善待，他也尽力对她以礼相待，努力地打破自己惯有的破坏和暴力行为模式。他绝不要重蹈他父亲的覆辙。  
他们的日子过得时好时坏，西弗勒斯留意着。有时候他们可以平静地一起消磨时光，一起吃饭，做爱，讨论魔药学和变形术上的深层问题。他们甚至还能玩游戏——主要包括猜谜语和其他的思维解密。虽然他俩谁都不太喜欢下棋，却一直都会下几盘。西弗勒斯讨厌承认这个，但自从十几年前米勒娃·麦格在一个圣诞节宴会上把他杀得片甲不留后，他就再没对下棋热爱过了；而有时候这和谐时光则被打破，他妻子那起伏的荷尔蒙，加上他愈加旺盛的暴力需求演变成了频繁的战争。有时她简直快把他逼疯，让他失去所有的控制只顾冲她吼回去，偶尔还砸碎几件家具。不过到目前为止他再没对她动过手，而且每次他避免了吵架升级到肢体冲突后，西弗勒斯都感到一股奇异的自豪感澎湃全身。更奇怪的是，这自豪感竟常常伴着一种对赫敏的感激之情。这究竟为何，西弗勒斯说不清楚：也许是因为她没有支离破碎地躺在他脚下，流血染红身下的波斯地毯，也许是因为她有勇气对他还击。这是个奇怪的悖论：他对他俩的争斗又爱又恨，既崇拜她针锋相对的勇气，又憎恶她所说的每一句话。他经常吵到最后出语伤人，看着她眼中闪着泪花。但终究他还是避免了动手伤害她，这是个好的开端。  
门开了，赫敏走了进来。她径直走向他，购物袋都没放下就绕住了他的脖子给了他一个深吻。西弗勒斯意外地僵了下，本能地回吻了她几秒后抬起了头，盯着她的脸。她目光亮莹莹地看着他，笑意莹然。他疑惑不解。  
“今晚这么饥渴么？”他玩味道，一根手指顺着她的脊背向下游走，他知道这会令她颤抖不已。  
“只是很开心。”她答道，把自己从他怀里脱出来。  
“购了个物就开心？天哪，天哪，也许你身上真的存在某种女性基因呢。”  
赫敏只是笑笑。跟他朝夕相处了三个月，她早学会了不去理会他刻薄的幽默感，至少大部分时间不去理会。  
“实际上购物那部分糟透了，天那么热，”她耸耸肩。“但我回来的时候去了麦格那儿，她提供给我一个学徒—工作机会，在这个秋天。”  
“我懂了。那你要教什么科目呢？”他问道，坐上了自己最喜欢的椅子。赫敏开始把买来的衣服放进衣橱。  
“我还没定呢，”她咬着下唇道。“我感兴趣的东西太多了，而且我讨厌我做出一个选择后就必须得放弃其他那些。这是不是很纠结？”  
“的确。这是个俗称‘机会成本’的现象——每个决定或举动都要付出失去机会的代价。你只需要找到最拿手的科目，把机会成本减到最低即可。”  
“那我该选什么呢？”  
“啊，这得问你啦，不是么？”他假笑道。“不过我个人偏好你选择魔药学。”  
“你—你—这么想？”她结巴地问道，完全出乎意料。她完全不能相信他会愿意与她分享工作，他之前还说自己受够了整天看见自己来着。  
“当然了。有人能照看那些年幼的学生，读那些半大孩子的论文，一群读写能力都差劲的孩子，把魔药领域当做乐趣寥寥的荒土。能为我分担这些，我可感激涕零呢。”  
“对极了，”她顶回来，怒发冲冠。“很好，多谢了西弗勒斯，这样我的清单上就少了一个选项。”  
她看上去挑衅极了，他不禁笑了出来。这当然让她更加愤怒，又带给他更多乐趣。她丢给他一个纯然恶毒的目光，然后也乐了。这却震动了他，他的笑意消失殆尽。分享欢乐这桩事太过亲密——比他们的肌肤之亲要亲密得多——而他一点也不知道如何把握这个。他只好做出最擅长的一副样子：一脸怒容地转身拿起了一本书。他听见赫敏深深地叹了口气，也去书架拿起了自己的书本。  
当晚夜更深，西弗勒斯醒来，看着赫敏的睡颜。室内很暗，只有燃着火的壁炉照亮了她的轮廓。他慢慢地用手抚过她的脸，触碰着那脸颊和鼻子的柔软肌肤。一根手指滑下她的唇瓣，她伸出小舌润了润他带来的痒意。他把一绺头发从她眼前拂开，久久地感受着她的新发型在他指尖的触感。他还没告诉她，自己能看见这发型了，他不曾告诉她任何关于她现在在他眼中是何种模样，她只知道在他眼里，她还是他们结婚那晚镜子里的那个发色黝黑，曲线玲珑的女人。而且他也不打算告诉她。没理由告诉她，自从她触碰了他的伤疤，为他的童年遭遇垂泪后，一切都开始变得不同。自从那个吻，那个把他从内到外击垮的吻开始，一切都变得不同。最先变化的是眼睛——当然了，总是眼睛——变成了一种多重混杂的颜色，看起来像是棕色或栗色。接着是头发，每天都在变，渐渐变回了那一团棕色的卷毛，终于跟他记忆中多年以来她的学生形象重叠。更有趣的是，当他进一步仔细打量，他注意到了更多以前不曾留意的小事：当她站在窗前，他看到她脸旁有条浅色的条纹；当她用手挡住夕阳，一抹铜色的微光在阳光下闪烁，而当她把长发绾起在脑后，便露出了后颈一条玲珑的曲线……而现在她剪短了头发，西弗勒斯猜想着原因。他仔细地将手指穿过那发丝，觉得自己很喜欢这发型。没什么确切的原因，但脑中某些部分告诉他这很适合她。她的头发还是卷曲得狂野，但有另一些元素加入了这团乱麻……“驾驭”，就是这个词儿。狂野和驾驭——多好的组合。  
他的手向下探去，重新发掘着这些日子以来他发现的小秘密。她肩膀上有一个小小的疤痕，左侧锁骨上有个胎记，右侧乳房下面也有一个。当他包覆她的两个浑圆，能感到它们大小略有不同，还因着胎儿的生长变得紧致而肿胀。孩子，他的孩子。他轻轻将手滑下她的腹部，感觉那手底微微的隆起。它还没到那么大，但他也能轻易地感知到它，即便在赫敏正仰躺着的姿势。他绕着那浑圆爱抚着，抚慰她紧绷的肌肤，轻轻按摩她紧张的肌肉。赫敏在睡梦中叹息一声，半转向他，向他偎近，他也靠得更近，一只手臂环着她的脖子，另一只栖在她的腰间。  
西弗勒斯花了无数个夜晚思考这些改变为何会发生，却至今没能想出答案，除了一个最明显的：他想要这个。这个结论令他迷惑不解又震惊不已。他从不是真实的追随者，呵，他从没信过这个概念。在他看来，那个认知魔药最初创造的赫敏跟现在他抱着的这个同样真实。前者则更漂亮，更符合他的口味。那么，为什么他现在却渴望这个乱发一团糟的，认识了他七年也气了他七年的学生呢？任凭他冥思苦想，却始终一无所知。  
他不是没考虑过爱上的可能性，当然了，但随即就摒弃了这个荒谬的想法。她只不过是个小女孩，而且还是个惹人讨厌的女孩。诚然，他从没爱上过什么人，也不知道爱上的个中滋味，但他怀疑不论什么滋味都不可能像他对赫敏那样——完全不相容的爱恨组合，厌烦却欣赏，自豪而鄙视，强烈地渴望伤害却更加渴望抚慰。他时常抱着她却不知哪样更想做——是去吻她还是勒死她。目前他得以把想勒死她的那部分自我压制起来，但那部分在心中始终存在，他能够感知得到。他不能再跟她过于亲近了，不想再重演那一晚把她扔到地上去的行为方式，因为每次这种事情发生，每次他们接近彼此，他都感到他早年所遭受的痛苦再一次席卷而来。每一个他曾信任的人都背叛了他，彻底伤害了他，每一个信任他的人也都遭到了他的背叛。他早就学会了不再与任何人亲近，靠着这点他从两次残酷的战争中存活下来。而为什么，为什么他却自愿地将尘封的心门开启一条缝隙，准许了这个成为了他妻子的女孩进入？所有的这一切都让他看见用药之前的赫敏的事实变得非常奇怪。唯一一个他能想出来合理的解释是那句古谚：“知己知彼”。也许这才是他想要除去魔药效果的原因，因为他不想受到任何意外伤害。不过话又说回来，这柔顺的发丝和日渐成长的孩子能造成什么伤害呢？他叹息着闭上了眼睛，感受着赫敏的头发轻轻骚着他的肩头。至少她还不知道，就不会用这个来对付他。只要他守住这个秘密，他就是安全的。脑海中纷乱的思绪慢慢停止了盘旋，西弗勒斯终于沉入了睡梦。


	10. 她的恐惧

赫敏嘭地一声摔上了卧室的门，把自己扔上床，绝望呻吟。  
“我恨这世界！”她歇斯底里。“就让伏地魔取胜然后把我们都杀了算了！至少我他妈的不会这么热！”她用魔杖指了指一堆放在床头柜的书，它们立刻飞向空中，上下扇起风来。西弗勒斯坐在扶手椅上，朝她投去了个不赞同的眼神，挥了挥自己的魔杖，把书本放回了书柜里。  
“西弗勒斯，求你了！”她抱怨道，“我在这儿都快烧起来了！”  
“好啊，那就施一个降温咒，然后停止抱怨。”他反驳回去。  
“我不能！”  
“说真的，赫敏，虽然广大群众往往高估了你的天分和魔力，但就算是我也没料到你会如此名不副实。”她向他瞪了个威胁的眼光，却看见他嘴角的一抹笑容。这更让她怒火中烧。  
“并非如此，”她的语调慢条斯理，让他想起了乌姆里奇跟海格对话的样子。“我非常清楚如何施展魔咒，只是在第一个妊娠期后我就不能在自己身上施加任何魔法，而这期限已经过了两周了。弗利维教授几天前甚至给我加了个强力防护魔法，以防我忘记或者跟这热浪习习的天气投降！”她跌回枕头，大声呼号，“上帝啊，我惨死了！”  
“而且显然你想把我也拖进去一起惨死，”他干巴巴地说，放下了手里的书。“为什么不来点巧克力呢？那玩意不总能让你闭嘴么。”看她那样子，如果目光可以杀人的话……  
“我的库存都吃完了，而且我一接近家养小精灵他们就跑。”她绷着脸坦承道。  
“啊哦，也许你不该去厨房作那番慷慨陈词，什么鉴于你已经是教工一员，任何来找你的小精灵将拥有‘平等魔法生物’待遇，并将被赐予它‘迟来而忍辱负重的自由’吧。”西弗勒斯哂笑道。他本以为她会反击，或者冲他砸过来什么硬东西，但他竟听见了一声抽噎，见她把自个儿团成一个团，小脸儿埋在了枕头里，鼻涕泪水把波斯丝绸糊成了一团。他翻了翻眼睛，该死的荷尔蒙……！他一直拿不准她会对什么反应激烈，看了她一会儿，一个念头闪过，他抓起支羽毛笔写了张条子送进飞路网，然后走向床边坚决地把赫敏抱了起来，她挣扎着。  
“西弗勒斯，你要干嘛？放下我！”她挣拔着，推着他的胸口。  
“别动，要么我就把你扛起来。”他死绷着脸威胁道。走到对侧的墙边，他念了句口令，一个书柜滑向了一侧，露出一个黑漆漆的地下通道。没再多说一句话，西弗勒斯牵着她走进了黑暗。  
“去哪……”她开始发问，单词回响在周围的石壁上。  
“等下就知道了。”他答道，他的声音在她耳边细语，在漆黑的空间里也能感到一抹兴奋的微笑出现在她脸上。  
走了一小会儿，就有些许亮光从头顶渗透下来。他右转进入了另一条隧道。  
“闭上眼睛。”他低语道，她令人惊讶地没有发问便照做了。“闭着别睁开。”他告诫，把她放了下来，听到她由于足尖碰到冰冷的石板的抽气声。他站到她面前，慢慢为她脱下衣服落到脚下。她轻轻地颤抖，呼吸浅快，心跳加速，但始终没有睁眼。他低语了一句咒语，让自己的袍子也随之落在地上，然后把她抱近。一只手按摩着她的脊背，另一只手暧昧地滑向她的臀，挺硬的勃起抵住了她。她轻声喘息，手和唇瓣依次攀上他的胸口，爱抚亲吻，撩拨得他的心跳也微微加速。确保她的思绪和双手都无暇他顾，西弗勒斯不漏声色地将一只手滑下她的腿根，越来越低，而后冷不防抱起她，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，转身跳下了黑暗的悬崖。  
扑通！水花四溅。  
赫敏尖叫着发现沁凉的水正把自己淹没，她飞快地睁开眼，却只导致更多的水进到眼里。直到头浮出水面，她狂乱地环顾四周，终于从一片黑暗里发现了几英尺之外的西弗勒斯。  
“这他妈什么情况？！”她放声尖叫，直到听见另一个声音灌进耳鼓。笑声。西弗勒斯在笑她，笑到几乎在水里弯成两截。啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~！她要杀了他！杀了他！不，杀了他都不解恨，她要慢慢折磨他到死！她的魔杖呢？不对用不着了，去他的魔杖！  
西弗勒斯的笑声突然中断了，他年轻的小妻子突然变成了狂怒的水妖朝他进攻过来，把他深深狠狠摁进了水中。  
接下来的几分钟里，他们都奋力挣扎，出手拼尽全力，还击血债血偿，冷峻的颜色写在两人的脸上。这并非孩童间的戏水游戏，也不是年轻人的水中调情。这是战斗，直白而简明的战斗，胜出是他们唯一的目标。厚重的水拖缓了他们的动作，进攻并没有造成真正的伤害，但他们严峻而肃杀。赫敏用膝盖击中了西弗勒斯的小腹，他痛得大叫出声，愤怒不已，却又被按着脑袋狠狠吞了一大口水。赫敏把他稳稳摁在水下，享受着他的挣扎。  
“现在不那么好笑了吧，嗯？”他再次从水中站起来时听到她喊，他咳着水，眼中的笑意早已消失殆尽，取而代之的，是如同发射着匕首的掠夺般紧锁的目光。  
“恰恰相反。”他啐了一口，一举抓住她的手臂，将她按了下去。她用尽全力对他又踢又打，但在水中的动作大大放缓让他轻易就避了开去。她转而拉扯他按住她手臂的胳膊，用力一掐，西弗勒斯痛叫一声放开了她。甚至来不及喘一口气，赫敏又潜向他，在水下抓住他的小臂用力咬了下去，牙齿深深咬进了他苍白的皮肤……  
“嗷！去你妈的！”西弗勒斯再次吼叫起来，抓着她的头发把她拉了起来，让她又呛了一大口水。“你咬我？！”  
“怎么着吧。”她丝毫不退却地道，“你明知道你活该！你这卑鄙的，这——”  
“贱人，”他咬牙切齿地发起了新一轮进攻。他将她扑倒进水，按在水底沙中。他们的目光在水中相遇，都闪着幽微而诡异的蓝光，模糊了眼睛的轮廓。赫敏在他的铁掌下用力挣扎，却只换得他抓得更紧，被他更深地嵌进沙子。他正冲她咆哮着自己才晓得什么内容的话，一大串泡泡从他嘴里冒了出来，形成一道墙挡在二人中间。同样的气泡也随着赫敏的挣扎冒出来，她绝望地想把他推离自己。他没有放开她，而是更把她钉在沙地上，搅起了一团团沙土。黑暗和怒火席卷了他，如同他擭住赫敏般地擭住了他。她的每一个动作，每一次挣扎每一个还击都更滋长了他的狂怒，将他带离自我越来越远，带向他那黑暗的本我之中。阴霾潜入了他的思绪，它周身漆黑，它形态血腥。它占据了他的头脑，模糊了他的视线，让他铁掌紧握下的肌肉开始痉挛抽搐。接着，他感到了她的变化。  
仅仅是最微小的变化。右臂的一小块肌肉松弛了，使得他的手指又掐进一寸。但这让他睁大了眼，一股纯然的冷冽从脊背滑下。回忆在脑中闪现，他拼命清空思绪，拼命把自己从回忆阴霾的铁掌中挣脱。往事一幕幕重现在眼前，那许久以前他伤害过的人，他杀死的人，那一点点从他指缝中流逝的生命……就像赫敏现在一样……  
想到这里，西弗勒斯的视线清晰了起来，他终于看见了她。她已不再挣扎，眼眸微阖，头颅轻侧，短发浮在周围如同洋流中招摇的海藻。她看起来好像一只熟睡的美人鱼，诡异而莹蓝，迷失在古老童话中迷人的睡梦里。好美。他忽然感到一种压倒性的渴望，渴望就这样躺在她身旁，把她拥入怀抱，同她一起在这水的怀中安然入睡，永远伴她左右，安息在这柔软沙地之中。不问世事，如同微风中的秋叶般静美。只要他同她躺在这里，她就将永远属于他，死亡即是超越永恒的相守。不再有忧虑，不再有悔过，只有这里，只有她，只有他们在一起，在一起安眠……他的心热望着如此，他沉入水底，想要拥有她，拥有一切……而下一秒，他却拼命地拽着她浮上了水面。  
他吸进的第一口气是纯粹的生命。空气几乎汹涌地挤进了他的肺叶，显然他体内的氧气已然消耗殆尽。他几乎是喘着气把赫敏背对着拖过来，手臂挤压着她的腹部，让她弯腰把肺里的水吐出来。她开始剧烈地咳嗽，水顺着嘴角淌了出来。她在他怀中剧烈地颤抖，一次一次地抽搐，直到精疲力竭地挂在他的臂弯里无力地呻吟。他将她转身过来，伸臂紧紧拥她入怀，双手抚摸着她的周身，以便确定她真的还活着——确定他没有在疯狂之中杀了她。她开始啜泣，为刚刚的经历心有余悸。他把她抱得更近，手捧起了她的脸，为她拭去泪水。他弯下身开始亲吻她的脸颊，她的脖颈，亲吻每一寸他能到达的地方。她啜泣得更厉害，却开始迎着他动作，仿佛同样在寻找什么以求依附。她的手攀了上去，缠住了他的头发将他靠近……最后，他们终于四目相对。  
那一刻，仿佛天长地久。他们只是站在那里，彼此对视，站得那么近，感得到对方的呼吸触碰着双唇。他们都沉重地呼吸着，探寻着对方，恐惧在他的黑眸和她的瞳孔中相映闪动。千言万语在彼此之间无声传达，那无尽的猜疑，无边的痛苦——每一句话都如同被用最高的声调大喊出来一般清晰可闻。就这样站了不知多久，时间仿佛冻结在了此刻，直到赫敏慢慢地垂下了睫毛，轻轻扬起了双颊……  
这是个纯然浓烈的吻，是西弗勒斯一生中历经的最美亦是最痛。有什么东西从他内里天塌地陷，白热的火焰炙烤着，到处蔓延。它超出了钻心咒能带来的钻心剜骨般的痛彻，比钝刀子割肉或是红热的烙铁烧化他的皮肤更要噬骨。这是液态的火焰淹没了周身，吞噬每一块骨，烧毁每一束神经，撕裂每一寸组织。它捣毁思绪，湮没记忆，彻底毁灭了他整个人。他咆哮了，是一个被撕裂的魂灵发出痛苦的哀嚎，心底的什么东西被击碎，如同砸向墙壁的水晶般破碎万千。而此时赫敏更加用力地吻他，手臂绕上了他的颈，再也不放他远走。  
她的双腿缠上了他的腰，进一步抓牢了他。而他只片刻的试图退开后，便再次迎上她，在她身上寻求平复疼痛的方式，寻找那条带他回到光明的路途。他几乎不曾注意到自己在做什么，不知道自己单手滑下她的脊背握住她的臀，将自己对准了她的入口；也不知道他正撞进了她，听到她在他口中呼喊出声。脑海中弥漫着超出负荷的感觉，痛苦与极乐彼此纠缠，愈演愈烈却依旧索求无度。他们的相拥不曾分开，他们的亲吻从未停止，西弗勒斯带她游到一处浅滩，小小的沙滩盈着一汪清水。他们倒在沙滩上，双足依然浸在水中。他狠狠地要她，她也回以同样肆无忌惮的欲求。不够近，他永远不够近，他需要她的每一寸，每一秒直到永远。他双手游遍她的全身，触碰着每一寸他能够触及到的肌肤，与她的发丝缠绕紧握，与她的口唇更亲密地贴合。不辨内容的话语随着每一记更深入的动作从他口中倾吐，压力在累积，痛苦与快感也愈发地浓烈。他辨不清她是在哭还是喊，在说话抑或尖叫，他们发出的声音互相渗透，正如彼此的肉体正水乳交融。他凑近她的耳际低声诉说着更多的话，那是连他自己都不曾知晓的秘密，是不经过认知而从他心底喷薄而出的真相，势不可挡地呼号着从他紧闭的双唇中释放。她再次哭喊出声，双臂和双腿紧紧将他抱住，而他也再一次全然崩溃。那白热的痛苦崩塌了，被仁慈的黑暗取代。西弗勒斯终于疲惫地倒在了她身上。  
他们就这样躺在一起好久。她蜷在他的臂弯，他躺在她的身旁，一同在这柔软的沙地上休息。不再有忧虑，不再有悔过，只有这里，只有她，只有他们在一起，在一起安眠……


	11. 幡然顿悟

赫敏睁开眼，在一片漆黑中眨了眨眼睛。她正躺在某种柔软而清凉的物事上。是沙子，她正躺在沙滩上。她努力回忆自己是怎么到这儿来的。温暖的气流吹拂在她的耳畔，赫敏稍稍侧了头，目光便落在了西弗勒斯的睡颜上。他正半伏在她身上，手臂搂紧了她，一条腿占有性地环住她，头歇在她的颈弯处。这感觉真美妙。她沉醉地感受着他的重量将她嵌入沙滩，感受着与他的身体亲密的贴合。轻轻地，她抬起一只手爱抚他的脊背，或者说想要爱抚他的脊背，可她的指尖碰到了什么东西。赫敏皱了皱眉，顺着指尖望去：那似乎是一条伤疤，顺着他的右肩蜿蜒至后背中部。她微微红了脸，想到了她的指甲和几周以前他们做爱后他后背上的伤痕。可接着，指尖又触到了别的：是另一条伤疤，与第一条交错，方向更加垂直于脊骨。她迅速用双手把他的背摸了个遍，泪水一下子盈满了眼眶。他的整个背部都伤痕累累，疤痕交错着几乎覆盖了所有从腰部到肩膀的皮肤。那天早晨她试图帮他擦拭伤口的时候，他说的话浮现了出来，回荡在脑海中。  
我都怀疑这根本不会造成什么不同，或者能跟其他伤疤区分开来。  
所以这才是他所指的。赫敏拥紧了他，泪水从双颊淌了下来。他想必是从小就背负着诸多伤痛才累积至此。趴在她上方的身体忽然轻轻动了一下，她绕开他的头发转过头去，对上了上方的那双黑眸。  
“赫敏。”  
他低沉而沙哑的声音吐出的单词唤起了赫敏前几个小时的混乱记忆。她一下子觉得呼吸困难，跳起来把他推开，自己跪倒在了沙滩上，用力喘息。意识中她回到了水底，一个狂怒水怪把她按在水下，她奋力求生。大脑由于缺氧而开始眩晕，她渐渐被水淹没。绝望中她更用力地挣扎起来，直到那些将她和那袭击者阻隔的气泡忽然停止冒出，那一瞬间她看见了他的脸。  
那根本不是他了。另一个人占据了他的躯壳，抓牢了她，眼中闪动着疯狂，口唇在水中无声地开阖。他似乎根本认不出她，也不知道自己在做什么。他扭曲的面孔咆哮着，迷蒙的双眼喷射着至黑的烈焰。心底的恶魔彻底脱离了他的掌控，人性不再。  
想到这里她意识到自己将要死去。她毫无对策，因为她根本不够强壮。她一下子悲从中来，并非恐惧，而是一种无法言说而漫无边际的悲恸。即便是对现在跪在柔软沙滩上的赫敏而言，这种感觉依然朦胧不清。当黑暗漫上她的视线，她并未抗拒，反而臣服于那黑暗。脑海中最后想到的是他：没有憎恨，亦没有恐惧——只希望他能跟她在一起，希望她不必留他一人孤独。最后一丝念头闪过时，原来她是在呼唤他。  
这才是她极度恐惧的事。  
当她终于恢复了意识，余悸便席卷而来。可她最后怕的事情并非差点丧命，而是她差一点就会失去他。她激烈地紧紧抓住他再也不想放他离开，她愿意做任何事，愿意给予他任何东西，只要他能让自己停留在他的怀抱。那一刻，无论他要求什么她都会答应。回想起她当时的反应，赫敏感到了从未有过的恐惧。不是怕他，而是怕她自己。他的暴行的确吓到了她，但她自己张开双臂接受他暴力的行为才叫她瞠目。他根本不需要击垮她了——她自己就会为他完成。她抽泣起来，蹲了下去，手臂抱紧了自己。  
“赫敏。”  
一只温暖有力的手轻轻搭上她的肩膀，赫敏一下子跳了开去，打了个滚，如同胎儿般蜷缩起来，双手抱头，好像他打了她一拳似的。  
“别碰我！”她哭喊道，是乞求的腔调。“求求你别碰我！”  
他却回以双臂拥她入怀。赫敏挣扎不已，却渐行渐弱，终于任由他拉近自己，瘫倒在他怀中，轻声抽噎。  
“你不该这么做的，西弗勒斯，”她小声道，“这样太危险了。我不知道自己——”  
他只嘘了她一声，轻轻地摇着她，催眠般地在她的皮肤上打着圈，直到她身体放松，软软地趴在他怀里。  
“为什么你不放我走？”赫敏的声音将西弗勒斯从安慰她的催眠般状态中唤醒了。他转过头，目光被她牢牢锁住。她的睫毛浓黑，沾湿着泪水，眼睛周围的皮肤哭得又红又肿。从她张大的瞳孔里，他的所见直教他脉搏加速。  
“我做不到。”他声音沙哑，无法移开目光。  
她轻轻点头作为回应。他不能放手，她也再无法重获自由。刚刚彼此之间的疯狂过后，改变已悄然发生：他们被无形的绳索拴在了一起，被一种他们都无法理解却又惶恐不安的形式紧密连结。赫敏把头歇在西弗勒斯的胸口，手臂环住他的腰休息着。他们这样坐了一会儿，各自若有所思，直到西弗勒斯再次开口：  
“走吧，赫敏。很晚了，我们得回城堡去。”他站起来，把她也拉了起来。赫敏向悬崖那边走去，他们的衣服都留在那儿。但西弗勒斯拦住了她。“先不急。得洗个澡再去穿衣服，我们浑身都是沙子。”他温柔地引她重回池中。  
“西弗勒斯，我觉得不用——”  
“我们没得选。”他坚决地引她下水，知道他须得打破她心中的恐惧，以免这恐惧趁机在她心中根植。如果他现在放手，她将永远不会回来。她跪在沙滩上的样子再清楚不过地昭示着他们现在的纽带有多脆弱。如果它现在断裂，将永远不可修复。他们必须要回到水中去——是为了她，也是为了他，更是为了他们慢慢建立起来的关系。他不能放她走。西弗勒斯淌着水走到他们的鏖战开始的地方，向她伸出邀请的双臂。手臂轻微地颤抖，他等待着，等待她回到他的身边。  
她犹豫不前。西弗勒斯心下一沉。也许他不该这么快就给予她离开的选项，也许她已经比几分钟之前要坚强得多。他给了她选择的机会，是因为他知道如果她出于自愿地走向他，事情会变得容易很多，他本以为她会回来的。然而已经太迟，他意识到自己进退维谷——他从未沦落到此种境地：如果她选择走开而他去追她回来，他就不得不打破两人好不容易建立的信任纽带；而此时去违背她的决定，则又无异于压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。于是他只能等待着，手臂轻微地颤抖。  
“我好害怕。”她站在几英尺外低语，仍旧犹豫不前。  
“我懂。”他听到自己的声音中有着某种颤抖。“拜托，赫敏……”  
当他看着她走上前来，感到她投入他的双臂，那贯穿全身的解脱感压倒了一切。幸福快乐充盈着他的脉搏，他捧起她的脸深深吻着，涌起一股陌生的感激之情。  
“谢谢你。”他中断了这个吻低语，低头冲她笑了笑。她回以另一个颤抖的微笑，再次让他心跳加速。慢慢地，轻轻地，他开始为她清洗，将沙粒从她的肚脐中抹净，从指缝和趾间剔出，从乳尖的细小褶皱里拭去。格外注意了不让水沾湿她的脸，他将她向后放倒在水中，清理着她发间和头皮里的沙粒。她一直保持着笑意。  
“深呼吸，闭上眼睛。”他指示道，暗自希望她会听从。她的笑容闪烁了一下，但还是偎向他的触碰，将头沉入水中。他快速为她洗净了脸，讶异于她能如此信任他。他不知如何秉持这份信任，至少不知道如何良性地驾驭它。自从母亲去世，取得他人的信任就变成了一种复仇的手段（可究竟复仇什么，他却不清楚），一种惩罚他人软弱而把自己的生命交付他人的方式。在斯莱特林，他懂得了信任就是愚蠢——在与食死徒相处的岁月里，这样的教训一次次地上演。至今他这辈子只信任过两人：他的母亲和阿不思·邓布利多，他们都因他而死。  
尽管这不合逻辑，但他觉得他们的死就像是某种背叛。他们背叛了他，遗弃了他，留他遗世独立地过着没有他们的生活。他不想赫敏也加入他们的行列，但他的意识带着一股寒意直逼脊柱地告诉他，如果他刚刚失手杀掉她，她便就真的归了那一档。闭上眼，他深深呼吸，力图重新掌控自己的身体和思想。他再不会带她一同屈服于黑暗了，这一次，他将不再伤害她，她也将不再背叛自己，这一次，一切都会有所不同。  
两人都洗干净后离开了水池。到了放衣服的地方，西弗勒斯拿起魔杖召来了两条浴巾把她和自己围起来，赫敏请他为她拿双拖鞋，他却把衣服拿给她，然后把她抱了起来，沿着原路返回。快走到地窖的门口时，她忽然抬起了一直栖在他肩头的脑袋，使劲嗅着空气。  
“什么味道？”她睁圆了眼问道，“我发誓这闻起来像是巧克力蛋糕，还是我的孕期荷尔蒙又让我出现了幻觉？”西弗勒斯皱了下眉毛，然后忽然脸色一亮。对了，他差点忘了……  
“可能来自厨房。”他说着走完了最后几步，拉开了那扇隐蔽的门。  
“哦。”她叹气，声音里满是失望。“是啊，我猜这有可能，也许这里有什么通风口之类的吧，我只是——”  
她的话说到一半停住了。西弗勒斯走进屋子放她下来，她的下巴都要掉了。那股美妙的气味就在这儿——就在她面前，在床边。正中间是一盘大大的巧克力蛋糕，浓烈而馥郁，上头还洒满了冰淇淋巧克力糖霜，正把巧克力的香气洒满了整个房间。但还不止这些……蛋糕旁边是另外几盘糕点：直条巧克力泡芙，丹麦巧克力，巧克力奶酪蛋糕，迷你巧克力小甜饼，巧克力草莓，松露巧克力，盛在高脚鸡尾酒杯里的巧克力慕斯，还有一杯结了霜的冰淇淋。赫敏就那么盯着桌子看了好久，仿佛完全无法相信自己的双眼所见，仿佛她只要一眨眼，这新发现的巧克力宝藏马上就会化为一股青烟。  
“你得知道，甭管你嘴巴张得有多大，巧克力也不会神奇地飞进去的。”西弗勒斯戏谑的声音在耳边响起。“人们会以为N.E.W.Ts的全优女巫能明白这个道理呢。”  
“你为我准备的？”她屏息问道，目光仍牢牢锁住面前的巧克力盛宴。  
“哦，技术上来讲是你那家养小精灵朋友准备的。我早些时候送了张字条，说‘只要含巧克力的都行’。不过似乎它们把‘都行’理解成了‘都要’。”他若有所思地绕着桌子转了一圈，“天哪，天哪，冰淇淋就有五种，看来它们是真心怕了你了。”西弗勒斯的假笑被他年轻的小妻子扑过来搂着他的脖子的深吻堵了回去。带着某种奇异的满足，他回吻着她，渐渐感到脸上有什么湿湿的。他低下头，挑眉以询问她脸上挂着的两行泪水。  
“我也不知道为什么哭。”她笑了下，“我现在感到的不是种单一的情绪，单纯地好或者坏。”面色严肃起来，她举起一只小手抚上他的侧脸。“谢谢你，西弗勒斯。”她简短地又亲了他一下，然后转向那一桌子的巧克力。这一次他没有问“为什么”，因为他不确定自己是否对那答案做好了准备。他只站在那里，看着她带着纯然快乐的表情品尝那些巧克力。看着她这样，他心里霍然一暖。这感觉，真奇怪。  
几小时后，吃过了晚餐和一大堆的巧克力，他们躺在了床上，准备入睡，然而睡眠并未如期而至。静谧而漆黑的夜色中，那隐秘的池底所发生的（以及差点发生的）事情所带来的感受和思考去而复返。西弗勒斯能感觉到身旁赫敏的紧绷。他仰躺在那里，思考着该如何掌控这局面，这时，他感到赫敏挪下了床。  
“赫敏？你要去哪儿？”他的声音比平时要尖锐。  
“我——我想今晚我睡自己房间可能会好一些，”她开口道，声音中有着一丝轻微的颤抖。“我觉得我现在没法睡在这儿。”他翻身起床，握住了她的一只手阻止她逃走。  
“告诉我你在怕什么。”他还以为这是什么好主意吧，但这毕竟能帮助她向他倾吐真言。赫敏不情愿地挪回去仰躺下，不去看他，也尽量不去碰到他的身体，两人唯一的连结便是他握住了她的手腕。他温柔地握住她。  
“我怕很多东西。”他沉默地待她说下去。她在颤抖，他能听见她的呼吸，带着她无法言说的话语留滞在喉间。最终她低声道：“我怕我自己。”  
接下来的一小时里，她言无不尽地向他倾诉了她的感受：从他把她扔到地板去开始，一直到现在的所有心路历程。她谈到了对他的形象日渐变化的认知，直教她愈发地恐惧；她谈到了自己像分裂成了两个完全不同的人格，过着完全不同的生活：一个是坚强而果决的她，另一个则脆弱而安于屈服，两个人格水火不容；她谈到了自己在池底的顿悟，她之所以害怕接近他，是因为她害怕自己的反应，害怕把自己完全交付于他的方式，害怕自己想同他紧密相连的渴望。只要她能重温那令人心碎的亲密，她就会张开双臂迎接他给予的痛苦。她恨自己，同情又鄙视自己，但超出所有之上的，是她害怕自己。她怕自己甘愿命丧他手，咽下最后一口气的时候毫无憎恨，毫无恐惧，而是欣慰于他终于肯放她在心上的一席之地。她是害怕的，因为他早就说过的话是何其正确：她拥有所有那些脆弱女人的特质。而今天，她清晰地看到了那脆弱花瓶上的第一条裂痕。泪水划过了脸颊，她紧紧地抓住了他的手。  
“西弗勒斯，我好怕。”他翻过身来拥她入怀，紧紧抱着她，任由她在他胸前落泪。通常他见到她的泪水和不堪一击的样子会生出的那股盲目的愤怒试图在胸中窜起，却没有成功。他现在清楚地看到了它的成分——是恐惧。极度的恐惧在他的每一处神经里流窜，直教他一阵作呕。他深吸了一口气。  
“你是在怕我么？”他问道，她沉默良久。  
“不是……而这正是令我最怕的事。”他的怒火腾地窜了起来。  
“哈，你应该怕我的。”他爆发道，“我今天差点杀了你，赫敏！你当然应该怕死了我。”他翻身背对她，拆开了他们的拥抱。下午的场景在眼前不断闪回，他粗重地呼吸着，竭力重拾自控。接着一只手抚上了他的背，试探地轻抚他，然后整个身体贴了过来搂住他。  
“我怕的并不是你。”她在他背后静静地说，他咬紧了牙关。  
“你怕的当然就是我！”  
“不是的！”她反驳。“我怕的是控制了你，占据了你的事物。我看得到你的脸，完全扭曲，眼神空白。是它们对你做了这些，是它们占据了你的躯壳，那并不是你。”她轻柔地以一个烙在肩窝里的吻作为结束，可瞬间过后，她便被一个狂怒的西弗勒斯·斯内普攥着躺回到床上，他正凌于她之上。  
“别信这鬼话！”他几乎嘶语，牢牢攥住了她的手腕，像极了在水底时那般。“永远别以为那不是我，赫敏。那是我的一个影子，一个想掌控我的影子。它从我幼时便根植心底，在我成长时也生根发芽，并且每一秒都在企图逃脱我的控制，再次入侵我的思想。那是已然渗入血脉的毒药，蚕食着我全身的每一个细胞。它不只是蛰伏于我，而是早已成为我的一部分。赫敏，如果你拒绝相信这一点无异于自掘坟墓。不要把它如同杂物般抛诸脑后，更不要再允许我看轻了它。绝不要无视黑暗，赫敏。”他的声音忽然迟疑，重重吞咽了一下，喉咙里好像吞进了异物，这种感觉自他孩提时代后已不再有过。“不要无视它，更不要为它找任何借口。它存在于我，我无法将它彻底驱逐，我能做的只有令它在我掌控之下。而如果你说服我相信这只是类似于某种寄生虫，而非我人格的一部分，它就会逃脱我的掌控……我请求你，赫敏，不要这般怂恿我的黑暗面，我没强大到足以抵御它。”说完他倒在了她身上，脸埋在她的颈窝里，浅快地呼吸着她的气味。她不假思索地抱住了他。  
“你比你自己想得要坚强。当我看到你的脸变成那样的时候……我以为我没法——我那时以为——我以为我死定了。但你救了我。你真的救了我。你战胜了你的黑暗面，你真的做到了！”他在她的触碰下僵直了，他想告诉她事情的真相——他是怎样知道自己正在杀死她，却只想躺在她身旁一起永久地睡去；他是怎样发现如果她离他而去，他就失去了一切……然而他没有，只是温柔地吻了她，惊异于她对自己超出一切的信任……  
她轻抚着他的侧脸。“那你怕的是什么，西弗勒斯？“  
‘就是这个，’他心下道，斟酌着该如何答她。‘我正是害怕靠近你，信任你，也接受你的信任……我怕让你进入我的生命，怕从此对你依赖……怕自己在乎太多事情。’然而另一股冷冽浇醒了他，这才意识到他所畏惧的这些早已发生。不知不觉，她已经渗入他的骨血，驻进他的内心，与他密不可分。他现在根本无法做到对她放手，他就是做不到，他就是需要她。他伸手盖上了额头，想把这一团浆糊的思绪停掉。他妈的他究竟是怎么走到这一步的？！  
“西弗勒斯？”她的手再次攀上了他的胸膛，带他回忆起放开一切，彻底将自己交付于她的感觉；回忆起他们在沙滩上做爱时，彼此的触碰不是出于色欲，甚至无关权力；他记得当她摧毁他的心防，触碰到他心底那方早已无人能够触及的圣土时，带给他疾风骤雨般席卷而来的震撼。他本为那圣地垒砌起固若金汤的城墙，却在她温柔的触碰下化为齑粉，教他坦白而赤裸地站在她面前。而这感觉竟如此美妙，他的整个魂灵都热望地伸出手去——上帝在上，她是那样近！——想要重温这美妙的体验。“害怕”一词根本不足以形容他的心境。  
“那你是害怕我吗？”简直难以置信，一个如此低柔的声音在他竟如同利刃划过。  
“不。我是害怕我本可能对你做出的事。”  
“你想要伤害我？”  
“是，经常想。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不知道。这念头就在我心里。也许它想要的是力量，我想这是最普遍的解释。”他们静默良久，沉浸在思绪中，直到赫敏再次开口，她的声音近乎耳语：  
“你总是会伤害你爱的人。”西弗勒斯浑身一抖。  
“你是什么意思？”  
“没什么……这是你今天在沙滩上说的。”他又一次僵住了。  
“那时我们都说了很多话。”他呢喃道，有些拘谨。“换我不会把这些话太放在心上的。”他假装打了个哈欠，翻了个身。“我们睡吧，今天可够累的了。”  
赫敏惊讶于他突然冷淡的作风，就那么看着他把后背对了自己。她本以为他已经准备好向她敞开一点心扉，尤其是她已经对他这么掏心掏肺。一盆冷水当头浇了下来，她瑟缩着裹紧了毯子。从未有过的孤独感。席卷而来的回忆轻轻摇撼着她，她也翻了个身背对他，抓过枕头把自己抱成了一团。泪水盈满了眼眶，不知过了多久，赫敏终于没能忍住喉间的痛楚，在湿漉漉的枕头里嚎啕大哭。  
“他说过他爱我的。”她冲着枕头低语，在柔软的羽毛织物里哭得更凶了，“他真的说过的！他真的说过他爱我。”  
“我知道。”温柔的声音在她耳边低语，寒冷和寂寞瞬间融化，融化在了他伸过来的手臂和贴紧她背部的温热身体里。她仍轻轻颤抖着，把头靠在他的胸口，在他心脏上方一点的位置，让那略微悸动的心跳节奏把自己送入了梦乡。


	12. 婚礼邀请

两周过去了。他们再没谈起那一晚几小时里在黑暗中对彼此说过的话，两人都觉得自己还没准备好具体地去谈他们的感受。这并不是说他们在假装什么都没发生过，只是他们—心照不宣地—只是不再谈起它。除却彼此的沉默，两人之间已经改换一新，他们的相处已经完全不同。信任的纽带开始建立，友好的萌芽渐渐生发，日渐成长，愈发茁壮。他们开始相信，自己每付出一分，对方定会回报一分；也开始明白，自己能够控制对方的那股力量，终究只会先伤己再伤人。多重的恐惧情愫渐渐达到了某种平衡，反而带来一种宁和与平静。在这份平静之中，两个人也在彼此靠近。  
他们几乎每天都重回那隐秘的池水里，在沁凉的水中消磨炎热午后的几个小时。原来这里是一处洞穴，嵌在城堡的地基之中，里面唯一的光源似乎是池水本身发出来的。据传说（西弗勒斯继任的时候听前任退休的魔药大师说的），这是五百多年前的某个魔药教授为了秘密幽会他的情人所建，并且像密室一样受魔法保护着。只有在任的魔药大师能够找到它的所在，至于其他人，就算曾被带来过这儿，没有他的引领也无法再找到这里。所以，西弗勒斯才每天都带着她来。他们的沐浴很快就成为了保留节目，而在这一汪碧水中，他们可以暂时忘却整个世界，自由自在，沉浸在这后乐园之中。  
八月十一日的早餐，金妮的猫头鹰来到了赫敏这里，叼着一封正式邀请函，请她两周后来参加她的婚礼。由于贾斯廷是个麻瓜出身，而他的家人大部分也不知道他是个巫师，所以他们决定举办一个麻瓜的中世纪主题婚礼。地点定在了康沃尔郡一座古堡的广场，离芬列里家的乡村庄园也不远。从这信的口吻来看，金妮对于快要结婚很是兴奋，还邀请赫敏早几天来陋居帮忙修改她的礼服。看来，金妮仍是打算让她做她婚礼上的伴娘。  
“西弗勒斯？”他闻声抬起头。他正坐在一棵桦树的阴影下看书，这几天来，高热的气温已经退去，所以他们来到湖边吃午餐，把腿伸进湖里乘凉。  
“嗯？”  
“金妮的婚礼在两周以后，她想让我过去陋居几天，帮忙准备一下婚礼和礼服之类。”  
“所以呢？”她看见他的下颌绷紧了，眼中闪过一丝戒备，这让赫敏有点紧张。  
“呃……我想过去。”他盯牢了她。  
“那你是在征求我的许可么？”他的声调里有愤怒，有刁难，有好奇，还有一些失望。赫敏清了清喉咙。  
“不，不是的。”她掷地有声，目光沉默地与他对峙。  
“那你在问什么？”她深吸了一口，为自己打气。  
“你会跟我一起来吗？”  
他的脸上显出惊异和僵硬，然后眯起了眼睛。  
“原因？”赫敏又靠近了些，把手放在他的手臂上。  
“因为我想你在我身边。”他眨了下眼，还是摇了摇头。  
“你的朋友到时会在那里的。”  
“我知道。”  
“我忍不了他们，他们也忍不了我。”  
“的确。”  
“他们会希望你一个人去。”就只这么想想，他就感到一阵嫉妒的刺痛。他几乎能看见韦斯莱的那张脸，满眼放光地看着他的前女友。  
“我想他们也会这么希望。”  
“有可能我们都会把事情搞成一团糟。”  
“也的确。”  
“那么恕我直言，赫敏，”他温和地道，“这真是个傻主意。”她笑了。  
“也许。”她伸出手抚摸他的脸，身体向他靠近。  
“那你为何要还要我去？”他有点不耐烦，又带着困惑和谨慎地问道。  
“因为……我爱你。”  
这就是了，赫敏想，她是该说出口的。没给他反应的时间，赫敏迅速靠了上去，吻住了他，证明着自己所言不虚。他僵住，她则贴着他磨蹭着唇舌，诱哄着他来回应。一只小手抚上他的脑后让他挨近，而他自己的双手也仿佛自动自觉地攀上了她玲珑的脊背，轻柔爱抚。万般矛盾的思绪涌上心头，甚至在他觉察了自己面部动作的时分依旧交战不休。他分开双唇，她的舌钻了进来绕上了他的。他用嘴唇同她嬉戏，一点点地舔吮，挤压又磨蹭，而与此同时他的魂灵似乎又游离出窍，从远处注视着事态的发展。他即感官满载，又觉得身处虚空；既在她给予的甜蜜感受中溺毙，又从远处冷眼旁观。多么不堪一击呵……那旁观者握起了假想中的双拳，渴望着出击，渴望着一拳捣毁他面前这幅甜美的画面。他憎恨这另一部分的自己，憎恨自己如此轻易地交付于她，如此轻易地屈服于脆弱的情感。而她还在自己面前上演着她温情的戏码，几乎在乞求他去攻占她那脆弱心中的领地。这真够让人恶心的，他翻了翻眼睛。可另一个自己却只是笑着，带着有点儿蠢的笑容仰起了头，发出一串笑声。这笑声是如此释然，幸福洋溢，近乎童真。他都不知道自己竟能发出如此这般的声响。那阵厌恶感还在持续，但另一部分的他却捧起了赫敏的脸颊，用一个吻击退了它。他放开她，再次露出了微笑，而在不远处，那冷眼旁观的人听见了朦胧中传来的他的声音：  
“我跟你一起去。”  
很好。如果她一定要玩这种游戏，那么他奉陪到底。他能感到自己渐渐褪去，被那股从内心绽放的幸福感一点点驱逐出境，越赶越远。那另一部分的自己攻占了领地，每一个细胞都释放出支持他的能量。他可以做到暂时退让，盘虬卧龙，伺机而动。但迟早这股迷恋会过劲，而他就将重夺他主宰之位，灵肉俱在掌控之中。这只是个时间问题罢了，那漏网溜进来的女孩根本无法长久囚禁他，想想就可笑。他终将重回掌权，而到时候……哦，复仇的滋味是多么多么甜蜜啊。假想中的脸上挂上了一丝邪笑，他退回到了思想最深的阴暗之处，注视着那汹涌而明媚的笑容在他刚刚退出的面容上取而代之。  
“几点了？”金妮猛地转身看向赫敏。  
“六点三十九，你一分钟前刚问过我。金妮，拜托，放松就好。”  
“我太紧张啦，”金妮说，“二十一分钟后我就要进场结婚了，好没真实感。”赫敏微微一笑。  
“我懂。这太不可思议了，真的。不过你和贾斯廷看起来很开心，我相信一切都会如意的。”她们的目光在镜子里相遇。  
“跟你说，我觉得你可能说的对呢。我真的挺喜欢他，而且有可能我们会非常相亲相爱。”金妮的声音忽然低了几度，冲赫敏狡黠一笑，“他床技超赞的。”赫敏噗了一声。  
“于是你还是没听你哥哥们关于婚前保持操守的说教咯？”  
“哦得了吧！”金妮翻了个白眼，“这一点上我赞同凯蒂：婚前不同房就像买扫帚前不要求试飞。而且光婚礼就够让我压力山大了，要是我还得担心我新婚之夜有可能是场灾难，我会崩溃的。”  
“那你试飞得很满意喽？”赫敏调戏地道。  
“这扫帚真心不错。局部地区还需要打磨抛光，但可开发的潜力也很充足，我想我这个买家会很满意唷。”两个姑娘笑作一团。  
“说到这个，”金妮诡秘一笑，“你那把扫帚怎么样啊？骑着你可能够‘抓到飞贼’啊？”赫敏刷地脸红了。  
“咱能换个比喻吗？”金妮笑着点了点头，拨了拨脸旁的几绺头发。  
“好啊，那透露点细节呗？他很好嘛？”赫敏回想了下前天晚上，脸更红了。  
“没错，实际上他棒极了。”金妮窃笑。  
“我也这么觉得。要知道我的房间就在你俩隔壁。”  
“可是……我是说……”  
“是，没错，你们是施了静音咒来着。”  
“那你是怎么……？我是说……”金妮又笑了出来。  
“哎呀，我们共用一堵墙嘛……然后那墙……咳咳，会震……还带节奏的。听起来激情四射呢。”赫敏转而去调整金妮的袍子后摆，试图藏起她发烫的脸。  
“咱能谈点别的吗？你从哪儿买的这件礼服啊？”  
“是在伦敦，实际上是个买中世纪服装的麻瓜店里。我对它一见钟情。”金妮转了个圈，让赫敏全方位欣赏这礼服。它是奶油色的，从胸口以下开始剪裁，从分开的裙摆里露出了下面一层的金色织物。肘弯以下的袖子开得很宽，金色的长织锦装点着缝合处和领口。她的红色头发蓬松地蜷在肩头，一顶柔粉色玫瑰头冠戴在头顶。  
“你看上去真美。”金妮露出了大大的笑容。  
“谢谢，我自己也好喜欢。”门被敲响了，凯蒂·贝尔·韦斯莱探进了头。  
“嗨，你俩好了没？贾斯廷那边都开始紧张了，你最好赶紧出去把他铐起来省的他冒出什么蠢念头。”她冲赫敏眨了眨眼，赫敏只对一脸惊恐的金妮笑了笑。  
“她开玩笑的啦。好了金妮，现在走吧，你要去结婚咯。”  
金妮用微微发颤的手捧起了梳妆台上的花束，跟着她们走出了房门。  
西弗勒斯·斯内普坐在中间一排里，注视着他前学生的婚礼。技术上来说，吉尼维拉还有一年才能从霍格沃茨毕业，还算是他的学生，不过他很怀疑她是否还会完成学业，还是会像她妈妈一样在家里生出一队魁地奇的红毛，然后在十几年之后在他的地窖里被吓得屁滚尿流。  
他环顾着婚礼现场，目光停顿在平静的海面上。夕阳的余晖为海水镀上了缤纷的色彩。八月的傍晚很是温暖，只有一丝微风稍稍吹乱了那些丝带和鲜花。整个如同一幅美好而宁和的画卷，他不禁想着万一变天了这婚礼得怎么办。  
他看向赫敏，她站在一旁，拿着一捧柔粉色的玫瑰。她天鹅绒的礼服紧密地在她的上身与上臂，只在腹部和前臂处十分宽松。这礼服跟新娘的那件异曲同工，但她扶着隆起的小腹分开了最外层的衣料，露出了里面不同的衬裙。她看上去如同一枚成熟的果实，丰饶而多姿，正等候他的采撷。赫敏觉察到他的目光，便回过头来冲他一笑，又转回身去关注那对花拱门下的新人。他心口一热：这是他的女人，她爱他，在乎他，驱散了他周遭的阴暗；是他的朋友，情人，妻子。西弗勒斯忽然嫉妒起那新郎与新娘来，嫉妒得心中刺痛。他的妻子正一个人站在那对新人旁边，看着她从未享有过的真正婚礼。他想要站起来，走向她，领着她到走道中间告诉整个世界她是属于他的；他想要就在这花拱门下亲吻她，感受那绑定咒语将他们紧密连结，然后挽她在臂弯里走完长廊，骄傲地向在场的人们宣称她的所有权；他想要每个男人都明白她是不可触及的，带着他的烙印，系着他的纽带；他想要每个人都了解她属于他，只属于他，永远只属于他。  
那最后一个想法猛地把他拉出了幻境，西弗勒斯暗自摇了摇头。已经快两周了，他就像个相思的傻瓜，眼睁睁看着自己向她敞开心扉，不知不觉便陷进亲密的泥淖。脑海里那些声音仍旧一直叫嚣着要他自控，命令他把她推开，去惩罚她竟敢过于亲近他。但现在这些声音听起来像是从一台错频了的收音机里发出来的，尖利而模糊。同赫敏紧密相连的诱惑竟是如此强烈，每每他强自不去沉溺欢愉，沐浴阳光，而是退开来审时度势之时，这都让他惊惧不已。他眼睁睁看着自己面带微笑，眼含关切，举止得体（呃，用他的标准来看），而且几乎每晚他都会从黎明前的黑暗时分醒过来，然后就那么躺在那儿，抱着她，看着她的睡颜。如此他便觉得宁静，真正的宁静。在那偷得浮闲的夜色里，他得以忘却所有的矛盾：为什么他不能如此靠近她，为什么他不该给她任何可能伤害他的信息。在那一刻，所有的恐惧，愤怒和因被削弱而想伤害她的渴望会通通退去，他只这样抱着她，沉醉于她无意识中带给他的那番亲密与宁和。  
新人彼此拥吻，音乐响了起来。西弗勒斯和其他宾客一同站了起来并且鼓掌，把玫瑰花瓣洒向这对新婚夫妇。他的目光没有一刻离开那新人身后几步远的伴娘，而那些危险的念头又一次从脑子里冒了出来。也许他终究可以去信任她，去爱她，同她共度一生；也许他们的婚姻真的可以比旨在短时期内大量繁育巫师的条令更具意义；也许他们能够建立更稳健的关系，而不是一桩战略同盟，每一方都在盘算着利用他人多过被利用。  
“够了，”一个坚定的声音在耳边嘶语，“信任她，她就会毁了你，除非你先下手毁掉她。要是你喜欢，可以留她在身边，但一定要先击垮她。要确保你的主导地位全然无法撼动，让她的思维完全崩溃甚至想都别想离开你。想留她就把她变成你的奴仆，把那些让她跟你地位平等的可笑想法扔一边去。要是把她捧在手心，你就会沦为奴仆，她则会骑到你头上来；而要是把她踩在脚下，她就会把你奉为上帝，永远臣服于你的欲望。让她成为你的吧，彻彻底底地，她已预备如此，她正唾手可得。你知道该怎么做的，你曾经就那么干过，也目睹过成百上千次。你也不必对她动手，不必重蹈你父亲的覆辙。这只是要确保你能掌控自己的生活而已。动手吧，就现在……行动……”  
西弗勒斯看着赫敏，看着她在婚礼派对的一排人当中对着相机微笑，他的目光中闪着近乎掠夺的光芒。他打量着她盈盈不足一握的脖子，没有了头发的遮掩而光裸地呈现在他面前。他想象着那颈子在他掌中断裂的脆响，感受那生杀予夺的权力带给他激增的力量。他上前一步。但就在那时，那映入眼帘的棕色卷曲的睫毛忽然变成了稀疏的金色，那张脸也变成了他很久以前深爱着的柔和的面庞。闭上眼睛，他看见了他的母亲，她正躺在地板上，空洞的蓝眼睛注视着天花板。他听见父亲疯狂的大笑，在他耳边咆哮着诅咒和辱骂，夹杂着自己低沉的啜泣和愤怒的尖叫。西弗勒斯记得他一脚踢到了自己的肚子上，接着踹向他的脸，打断了他的鼻子。父亲还在不停地骂他诅咒他，说这一切都是他的错，是他造成了他生母的死，是他把母亲推给了她的丈夫和主人的做法才谋杀了她。西弗勒斯记得自己爬向母亲，摸着她的脸，痛不欲生地抱着她毫无生气的尸体。血水和泪水从他脸上滴了下来，弄脏了她苍白的皮肤。他努力地去擦掉它，擦净它，却越擦越多。他慌乱地从口袋里掏出手绢，却突然感到父亲强有力的双手抓住了他，把他从妈妈身边拉开，暴虐地扔了出去。他飞撞到楼梯的栏杆上，撞碎几根细长的栏木。血模糊了他的视线，他记忆中最后看见的便是父亲充满厌恶的面孔，接着，父亲就伸脚到他身下，一脚把他踢下了长长的、蜿蜒的楼梯。  
赫敏感知到了他的靠近。她正站在那里望向海面，夕阳低垂着，整个天空如同一幅印象派的写意。他并没来触碰她，而是停在几英尺外，似乎犹豫不决。于是她转身，等待着。他们在那里站了很久，久到赫敏足以观察到数不清的表情从他的脸上掠过。最终，他深深吸了口气，向她走近了一步，牵起了她的一只手。  
“赫敏，我……我爱你，“他的声音嘶哑而踌躇。赫敏的心跳变得沉重而快速，她正欲开口，他迅速举起一只手阻止了她。赫敏再次合上了嘴巴。  
“拜托听我说出来。”他低头看着他们握在一起的手，仿佛在斟酌着怎么继续说下去。“我爱你，赫敏，我想要给这桩婚姻一个机会。我想试着成为你的丈夫，学着去信任你，同你分享我的生活……把你视为与我平等的伴侣。虽然这很不容易——就算到了现在，我依然每天同我自己争斗不已，竭力不去向自己的黑暗面屈服妥协。我不知道自己能否赢得这场持久战，也不知道自己会不会终究去伤害你……甚至更糟。”他重重吞咽了一下。“但我真的想去尝试。我一生都在离群索居，从没信任过任何人，永远在他人有机会接近我、伤害我之前先下手为强。我用背叛抵御忠诚，用伤害驱逐真爱，甚至用杀戮泯灭希望与生命。”他靠近了些，用手拉着她的手抚上他的脸，靠向她的触碰，对上她的目光。  
“我没法保证你的福祉，赫敏。我甚至没法保证你的安全。跟我一起过的生活将不会容易，我也没法许诺你说以后我的想法不会再改变。我知道我没有什么可给予你的，但我想，不管怎么，我想给你一些东西，而不是只索取享乐。我想要试着，学着去尊重你，爱你，成为一个真正的男人，为了我自己也为了你。所以拜托，赫敏，你会让我试一试吗？”  
“我当然会。”她低语道，双臂绕上他的脖子紧紧地抱住了他。他也伸出手臂也环住她，讶异于那股紧绷的张力渐渐离开了他的身体。他吻着她的头发和脖颈，觉得呼吸梗塞，动作僵硬。他捧着她的脸，触碰着她，拉近了她，用近乎狂烈的吻在她的唇上攻城略地。他的喉咙阻塞，熟悉的痛楚又一次席卷而来，捣毁了他自我防护的城墙，将他展现给她。他感到她进入了他，与他融为一体，与他的的心跳趋于同步。他脱开了与她胶着的唇，开始亲吻她的面颊，她的脖子，她的秀发，渴求着触碰她的所有可及之处。她已然融于他的血液，驻进他的心田，根植在他灵魂的深处，他在她的存在中溺毙。  
“上帝啊，我好爱你，”他急切地低语，每字每句都从心底深处喷薄而出，直教他窒息。赫敏双手捧着他的脸，退开了一点儿，让他能看见她颤抖的笑容和晶亮的眸子里含着的泪水。  
“我也好爱你，比我想的还要爱。”这回应温暖了他的笑容。  
“你准备好了么？”  
“我不知道……但我也想试一试。”她答道，笑容加深，再次搂住他的脖子靠了过来，彻底地同他深吻。


	13. 婚宴遭遇

婚宴可是个大排场。新娘这厢只出得起让金妮能穿得体面地站上神坛的钱，芬列里家族却是钱多到烧。至少刚从城堡的礼堂里溜出来的赫敏是这么得出结论的。她觉得那礼堂看起来有点像霍格沃茨，虽然没有魔法元素在里面。石砌的拱形天花板高高在上，却没了魔法的天空效果。蜡烛是摆在桌子上的，而不是飘浮在空中。但这依然给她熟悉的感觉。宴会上的宾客约有两百多名，她很快就放弃了去记住每个人的名字，而是悄悄地偎近了她的丈夫。西弗勒斯回以用手臂占有性地环住她，一股汹涌而来的幸福感袭上了她的心头。  
晚宴只在开始的时候诸事顺利，而后便急转直下。两人坐在主席，周围是一堆的韦斯莱。韦斯莱一家里除了查理和珀西都从战争中活下来了，对于整个家族都是社里成员的他们来说，这一点真是出乎意料。晚宴的食物很不错，但在一番推杯换盏之后（太多的伤痛需要借酒浇愁，也有太多的喜悦需要借酒助兴），这群人就开始失态了。点心端上来的时候，罗恩已经开始当着众人的面跟凯蒂亲嘴，双胞胎两人一个在跟贾斯廷那新丧偶的母亲调情，说着下流的笑话，另一个则绘声绘色地给金妮建议新婚之夜要怎么伺候她的丈夫。还好乐队很快就到了，赫敏和斯内普便能够得体地从人群中脱出来，溜到花园去，在一张长椅上坐了下来。  
“你肯定开始恨我了，对不对？”赫敏把她的腿架在西弗勒斯的大腿上。“我是说，是我非要带你来这儿。”  
“别傻了，赫敏，”他有点暴躁地，“你又不是表现得像白痴的那些人。”  
“我很抱歉，”她低语道，“我不知道他们会变成这样。”  
“他们正年轻，醉得一塌糊涂风度尽失。我并不吃惊他们会是这副德行。”  
“他们不常这样的。我是说……我以前见过罗恩和双胞胎喝多过，但我觉得他们那样只是很滑稽。是有点粗俗，但本质上是滑稽的。”  
“也许那时候你也喝多了吧？”他暗示地用一只手滑上她的后颈，把玩着她的一绺卷发。“酒精往往能影响麻痹一个人的分寸感。”  
“也许会有点影响吧，”赫敏承认道，“但没麻痹到让我觉得他们今晚的举止只是滑稽。”她偎近了他，侧过头去与他缠绵接吻，他舌尖上的威士忌味道依然浓郁。她退开来。  
“你也有点醉了呢，”她说，“为什么你没受影响呢？”  
“哦，我的确受到影响了，赫敏，”他弯身再次捕获她的双唇，“但我呢，不像城堡里的那些小男生，是个能把握住酒量的男人。”  
“那就好。”她回答，“一直在城堡里头呆着可真无趣。”  
“我同意。咱们在外头呆着可好多了……”他再次俯身，但她笑着退开了。  
“我想你的分寸感也屈指可数啦，”她戏谑地道，“会有人出来看见我们的！”  
“那我们就下到沙滩上去……”  
“也许就在这儿坐一会儿吧？这一天可把我累坏了。”  
他顿觉当头一棒。她拒绝了他？她从没拒绝过。厌倦。这个词从脑子里冒了出来，但他还没细想它的含义，便被接踵而来的更多暴力的情绪淹没。他，西弗勒斯·斯内普，被他自己的女人拒绝……这还算什么婚姻？一段记忆忽然浮上了水面，闪现在他眼前。  
“你他妈的臭婊子，你敢拒绝我？！”  
“求你了，我不是要……我只是太累了，我不是那个意思……！”  
“闭嘴！你是我的妻子！你的责任就是爱我，尊敬我，以及最重要的——服从我！我还对你有兴趣你该感激涕零！瞧你现在又肥又肿的那副样子……”  
“对不起！求你了朱利尤斯iii，我真的抱歉。我会努力的，我保证！我去减肥，我去——”  
“不用了，”他的声音忽然充满寒意。“别以为你给我做这点样子就能道个歉就走人了。”阴暗的男人凑近了女人，把她压在了墙上。她惊恐地睁圆了双眼，一抹狞笑出现在他的脸上。“你需要吸取个教训，我亲爱的。”  
“不，求你了……求你了！”  
“不，不，别这样，赛丽斯特iv。你知道我只是为了你好。我简直没法形容这么做我有多迫不得已，你知道我多宝贝你的，甜心儿。我只想要帮助你，你一定懂的，对么？”他靠了过来，在她颤抖的嘴唇上印下一个近乎甜蜜的吻，而后不加任何警告地，他突然攥着她的头发，狠狠地把她的头撞向了敦实的桌子。  
“这是你自己的错。”他厉声说着，向壁炉走去，在台子上的一堆铁棍中翻找着。“如果你是个好妻子，这就不会发生了。”他捡起了一把铁叉，阴鸷而无情地慢慢走向了那默默哭泣的金发女人……  
直到现在，这么多年以后，那记忆中的铁叉第一次打在母亲背上后时尖叫声仍然叫西弗勒斯打了个激灵。他仍然看得见母亲扭曲的面孔，另一记抽打落了下来，她疼得拱起了脊背，然后又是一记，又是一记……他记得父亲的狂喜的脸和眼中闪动的亮光，他更狠地抽打她，为她的尖叫而迷醉不已。母亲那时候还怀着西弗勒斯的一个小妹妹，而她永远也没能来到人间。那时的他只有七八岁大，听妈妈的话安静地蜷在煤仓里不动不说话，只记住了那里的煤炭发出的气味。他竭力不去听那些声音，不去看向那半掩的房门，但他做不到。他无法回避那番景象。那股夹杂着痛苦和欢愉的扭曲兴奋在他体内的每个细胞里深深埋藏，每一声尖叫都痛不欲生，每一记铁棍击下的钝响都令他心如刀绞。他还依稀记得其他的一些场景，那乞求的声音，略微变调的尖叫，那沉沉的节奏性的撞击声响和着桌子摩擦着地板的杂音，父亲的粗喘……直到现在，他才明白那时他看见的是什么。  
他踉跄地站了起来。  
“西弗勒斯，你还好吗？”赫敏的声音带着担忧，抬起头来，棕色的眼睛睁圆地看着他。西弗勒斯无法与之对视——他眼里全是母亲的样子：痛苦而羞辱地紧闭着双眼，满脸是泪，还带着淤青和血色的斑点，父亲还在她身上耸动着，把她撞向坚硬的木桌，一下，再一下……他得离开她。  
“让我一个人呆会儿。”他挤出这么几个字，迅速大步从她身旁走开，不让她看到自己肝胆俱催的痛楚。  
十分钟后，西弗勒斯发现自己来到了吧台，点了几份火焰威士忌，要多快有多快地灌下了喉咙。对忘却的需求战胜了自控的约束，这才是他想要的，需要的——忘却一切，清空大脑，堕入虚无，享受极乐。他抖着双手，把第十份喝空了的威士忌扔了回去。  
“哥们，你跟这儿可喝了不少啊。”有人在他耳边极近的距离说道。他没等对方最后一个字落音就掏出了魔杖。  
“你干什么？！”他咆哮道，魔杖尖直戳进那人的脖颈。  
“放松点，放松点！见鬼，把那玩意拿开！”那人连声叫道，惊恐地张大了双眼。西弗勒斯打量了他一会儿：二十五六岁，黑发，方下巴，鼻子像是断过好几次，体型健硕，眼里充满恐惧……西弗勒斯收回了魔杖，跟抽出来一样迅速。  
“你不该这样悄无声息地接近他人。”他告诫道，回到吧台开始喝第十一份威士忌。  
“我错了成了吧？”那人站到了他身边，跟酒保要了自己的几瓶酒。“我哪儿知道您这么警觉啊兄弟。”  
“你就当我有过心理阴影吧。”西弗勒斯敷衍道，倒满了自己的酒杯跟他相碰。“你到底是谁？”  
“我是布鲁斯啊，罗恩的朋友。火炮队跟我们比赛的时候认识的，我们是花火队，悉尼花火队，”他补充道，“是去年夏天打的。”  
一个澳大利亚的魁地奇球员，有趣。  
“真不错。”他拖腔拖调，不在意对方是不是听得出他话里浓浓的讽刺。  
“那必须的！”显然布鲁斯已经喝得听不出话了。“而且罗恩也特够哥们。”西弗勒斯往舞台那儿看去，找到了韦斯莱和他的妻子在柔和的音乐里正黏乎着。布鲁斯跟着看过去，露出了一抹笑容。  
“啊没错，他马子特极品。我打赌凯蒂光靠盯着一棒槌就能把它盯爆了，再加上其他的活儿……”那家伙语气暧昧，西弗勒斯扬起一条眉毛。“没错，她特人见人爱，你懂的，而且还爱新鲜刺激的，喜欢所有跟魁地奇有关的事儿。那次我们在一个大派对上，大家都喝懵了，她就来找我，来了就把我拽进洗手间，说她想要我，她好热，想要我上她。我就上了，真他妈爽。”  
西弗勒斯咧嘴一笑。这么说韦斯莱被他的朋友戴了绿帽子。这不是很有趣吗……？  
“他知道么？”他问道，冲韦斯莱的方向一摆头。  
“我不确定，真的。我想他们可能达成了某种共识什么的，开放式关系，你懂。那时候队里人跟他套近乎我看他也没拒绝，我想他们也玩玩3P什么的吧。凯蒂有个特火辣的女朋友，你知道我指的是什么吧……”  
西弗勒斯觉得自己一定是喝太多了，竟然开始出现幻象。想到罗恩·韦斯莱去玩什么性花招可不是什么好事儿，尤其是他已经有点喝得难受了。可是接着，一个念头从脑子里冒了出来。  
“那么，贝尔小——凯蒂，是对所有人都这么大方喽？他问道，目光溜到了舞台上那曼妙的身段儿上，她正扭动着臀部划着圈。布鲁斯笑了。  
“那看你家伙够不够秤了哥们。”他说，“据我所知这妞儿只对纯爷们儿感兴趣，有次她跟我说，她才不会浪费时间跟个没法满足她的人搞，因为她已经浪费了不少时间了。似乎罗恩这方面有点儿欠缺啊。”  
你就管这叫朋友……西弗勒斯心下想道。不过再一想，他当食死徒那会儿，也有过这种朋友……  
“那我想她会很满意的。”他啜着剩下的酒，目光再次落在她那苗条的身形上。她嘴唇丰满，随着呼吸而微张。凯蒂的确很漂亮，但真正叫他硬了的是羞辱韦斯莱：韦斯莱没那本事，他却能让这姑娘尖叫，颤抖，让她在跟丈夫上床的时候还对自己念念不忘…………啊，复仇是多么甜蜜。他的目光接着又扫过塞西莉·特里顿-波特和玛利亚·奥克纳-隆巴顿，两个姑娘也都很漂亮——一位是金发美人儿，一位是爱尔兰美女；一个金发迷人，一个发色如火，两个还都曲线玲珑。他想象着自己把她们三个都带上床，先各个击破，然后群魔乱舞——把她们都伺候得欲罢不能欲仙欲死——而波特、韦斯莱和隆巴顿被绑在墙上，对他怒目而视……  
“来，喝光。”他粗噶地说，冲这澳洲人示意那剩下的三份酒，“很高兴遇见你。”  
“祝你走运，伙计。”对方应道，举起酒杯向他致意。  
西弗勒斯绕着舞台踱着步，悄悄地接近他的猎物，准备出手。凯蒂正站在墙边，手里端着杯酒，正跟个他没见过的黑发美女说着话。她看上去株娇艳欲滴的木槿——来自南美的异国花朵，斑斓而感性。他晃了下神，差点忘了本来的目标，接着却有点瞠目地看见有只古铜色的小手伸上去摸了下另一个姑娘的乳房。这动作对于不知情的路人来说迅速而不起眼，在他眼中却别有深意。这不只是个朋友般的触碰，而是情人间的。  
“我想他们也玩玩3P什么的吧。凯蒂有个特火辣的女朋友，你知道我指的是什么吧……”  
嗯哼，现在他清楚地明白那人指的是什么了。  
他查看了一下，好确定罗恩·韦斯莱和他那些恼人的兄弟都忙于他物（他们的确如此，场子里似乎在进行一场龙舌兰酒赛），然后向那两个女孩走去。双手直接搭上了凯蒂的肩膀，然后滑下她的手臂，胸膛贴上了她的脊背，他低头冲她耳语。  
“来跟我跳舞。”这不是个问句。凯蒂没有反对地转向他，看到邀请的人竟是他，睁大了眼睛。女人真是容易拿捏，他领着凯蒂走向舞台时这样想道。你把自己当主子，她们便会俯首帖耳，你说一不二，她们就无条件服从。卢修斯在他们年轻时候给了他不少金玉良言，而他也用实践证明他的确所言不虚，就像现在，他猛地攥住这女孩，压着她慢慢往后倾去，一寸一寸放低她最后把两人拉起来，抱着那娇躯入怀，她已然开始呼吸浅快，这简直手到擒来。  
他用精妙的舞步引着她在柔和的蓝调中曼舞。在你进我退中徜徉，在人群中旋转穿梭。他持续不时地倾倒她，知道她会喜欢。西弗勒斯很早就发现倾倒象征着性臣服：女人躺倒下去，把自己交付于对方的掌握之中，相信男人会引领自己动作下去。他们的舞步变幻多样，让她尽情触碰他的身体，并且无暇旁骛。这招真是漂亮，他心下想着，把她旋出去一周后转回怀中压向她的背，让她的臀部暧昧地抵向他，她顿时抽了口气。他们的目光相遇时，她眼中燃烧的欲望和酡红的面颊告诉他，她已经唾手可得了。  
“为什么是我？”她沙哑地悄声问他。他笑了，右手下滑爱抚着她玲珑的脊背，臀部依然紧紧地抵在一起。他们随着音乐的节奏摇摆了几拍，西弗勒斯低下头去，双唇几乎贴上了她的耳朵。  
“那是因为，凯瑟琳，”他低语道，用了她的本名而不是大家叫她的昵称。喷在他脖颈处的喘息告诉他，他用对了。“我一直在看你跳舞，我看到了所有在你体内的激情与烈焰，热欲满溢地想得到通体释放。我看得到你有多想要，多需要，漫长前戏过后得不到满足又有多挫败。”他又放低了几个音阶，几乎碰得到她耳根柔软的皮肤。“我想要做那个释放你所有欲火的男人，我要让你逾越边界，看着你抱着我狂喜到分崩离析，高潮迭起。”她的心跳快得几乎可闻，她的呼吸变成了轻喘，忍不住低头舔吮他的脉动。这触碰激起了他直冲身下的热意，西弗勒斯用一个花式的旋转动作结束了共舞，他们的脸贴近得只有几寸的距离，他牢牢地俘虏了她的目光。  
“那么，你觉得怎样，凯瑟琳？”他低语道，牙齿轻抵着她颈上的柔软。“想不想试试看你究竟能有多女人？”  
他料得到答案。凯蒂给了他一个小小的点头，眼里闪烁着情欲和兴奋。她把一个小小的、硬质的东西塞进他的口袋，而后抚过他勃起的长度。她给了他把钥匙。他几乎要笑出来了，只用了不到一刻钟，他就彻底地诱惑了一个前学生，一个曾经无疑对他憎恨不已的学生。想想真是遗憾哪，邓布利多居然要求他过了十六年道德高尚的生活。大多数的六七年级学生都应该会跟这姑娘有一样的好奇和渴望吧，只要他来一点儿甜言蜜语……  
“十分钟。”凯蒂对着他的耳朵低语，站出了他的怀抱，礼节性地向他行礼，然后随性地走下了舞台，回到了她的朋友那里。西弗勒斯朝另一个方向走去，转过墙角后从口袋里掏出了钥匙。这钥匙很沉，他留意道，边缘的金属表面上精致地雕刻着二楼，第三个走廊左侧的第五道门。他了然一笑，转身去找那扇锁得完好的门，却冷不防被个小个子撞了上来，把他撞回到了石廊。他猛地抬起头，想看看这突袭他的是何方人士。  
却对上了赫敏含泪的双眼。


	14. 挽回伤害

赫敏被西弗勒斯的突然离去弄懵了。前一刻他们还平静地坐在长椅上，舒舒服服地靠在一起，后一刻他却踉跄地站了起来，叫她离他远点，然后就从花园里消失了。她度秒如年地就那么坐在那里，心乱如麻，思绪乱飞，盼着他能回来。可他终究没有。于是赫敏站了起来，抻直了自己的礼服，决定回到派对上去。她不会去找他的，至少现在还不会，大不了她可以多等一会儿。可是他离开时的那种神情却叫她肝肠寸断。他的眼神几近狂野，狂野而伤痛，仿佛他刚看到了惨不忍睹的景象，而且亟需远离她。她好担心。  
“拜托了，西弗勒斯，可千万别做傻事！”她焦急地屏息低语，向宴会区走去。  
不过回到舞会大厅之前，她得去解决一下膀胱问题。于是赫敏转身朝女士厕所走去，进到一个隔间里，关上了门。  
不到一分钟，她就听到外门又被打开又关上，两双脚走了进来。她认出了她们的声音——是两个跟金妮同级的姑娘……汉娜和……卡普瑞丝，如果她没记错的话。赫敏没怎么跟她俩打过交道，为数不多的几次是把她俩半夜溜进男生宿舍的事儿报告给了麦格教授。她不是很想跟这两人打照面，于是停在原地，靠在冰冷的隔间墙上，闭起了眼睛。  
“……想想看罗恩·韦斯莱还跟她处过！”  
“是啊，我打赌他那时只好为他悲催的命运自求多福了。”  
赫敏猛然睁开了眼。她们在说罗恩，这再清楚不过了，但她们俩却在影射……这听起来像是在说……  
“你能想象跟她约会是什么样吗？说不定她会在床上引用《霍格沃茨，一段校史》呢！”一个女孩戏谑道。  
“没错，要么就在接吻的时候背诵人类唾液在魔药中的应用。”  
“哈，这倒是让她跟斯内普蛮相配的。”笑得更厉害了。赫敏的胃里开始翻腾。  
“哦，这可不好说，”其中一个女孩——她猜是汉娜——神神秘秘地说道。“他有些地方还是很迷人的，我想是他的手指，哦，当然还有他的声音。老天呀，那把嗓音是我五年级后还选修魔药课的唯一理由。”  
“你没开玩笑吧？”另一个女孩震惊不已。“你真的在说你觉得斯内普很性感？你蠢透了吗？”  
“哦得了卡普瑞丝！你头上长的是黄毛又不是呆毛！还有，我还听说……”  
“什么？！”赫敏把耳朵贴上了墙壁，小心地不弄出声音来。胃里那阵轻微的恶心越来越强烈了。她们究竟听到了何种关于她丈夫的传言？  
“嗯哼，”汉娜开口了，放低了声音，赫敏更难听清楚了。“他在床上可是相当棒的。”  
“你怎么知道的？！”另一个女孩抽了口冷气，赫敏也同样疑惑。  
“我姐姐告诉我的。斯内普还教她的时候，她跟大多数人一样总抱怨他不好，你知道的。可是后来，在她毕业两年后的夏天，她忽然每次听到斯内普的名字都一脸满足的愉悦——通常是我抱怨他的时候……”  
“然后呢？”卡普瑞丝急不可耐，赫敏喉咙发干。  
“她在伦敦的一次会议上遇见了他。斯内普把她带回家，把她干得都傻了。那显然是她这辈子最棒的一次。”汉娜声音中带了某种兴奋。  
赫敏被突如其来的嫉妒扇了个耳光。她开始飞速地回想一个个名字，找出谁是那个让她如雷轰顶的面孔。汉娜的姓是什么来着？克拉瑞特？考斯图？……然后她一下子记起来了——汉娜的姓是克里瓦特v，跟哪个拉文克劳的级长佩内洛·克里瓦特一样。这女孩用她的小镜子照了走廊转角，从蛇怪眼下救过赫敏一命。她还跟珀西约会了四年多——却……赫敏突然僵住了，一盆冷水当头淋了下来……却在毕业后他俩相处的第五年和第六年的时候，相当突然地离开了珀西。  
哦，上帝啊……  
赫敏把头埋进了膝盖里，试图不去想那些从脑海中浮现的记忆和景象。珀西回到了陋居，却不再是她记忆中那个自信满满的年轻人，而是一副支离破碎的样子：待业，孤僻，并且痛苦不堪；西弗勒斯在格里莫广场的时候，隐隐映射珀西也许是因为不够男人才留不住未婚妻；她和罗恩一接吻甚至仅仅只是拥抱，珀西都会迅速回避；某个晚上珀西喝醉了，手里把玩着赫敏的一绺棕发，眼底里全是伤痛；他们撤回到霍格沃茨之前，他就被食死徒杀死了。  
“……还见过他吗？”赫敏猛地抬起头，迅速集中精力，继续听那一墙之隔的女孩们对话。  
“偶尔吧。她在霍格莫德工作过，你懂的——天时地利嘛。不过去年圣诞节她结婚了，我想这之后他们就没在一起了吧。”  
“也是啊，我猜迈克也不会愿意的。”卡普瑞丝说。汉娜笑了一声，再次放低了声音。  
“哦，这不好说呢……好吧，你要保证这会是个秘密，好吗？发誓你不会告诉别人。”  
“当然不会！”赫敏简直能想象那姑娘睁大了眼靠近的样子。  
“根本不是像佩妮跟大家伙儿说的那样，什么她跟迈克在商店认识的，她是在……”汉娜顿了一下，赫敏等得心急如焚，血液在耳鼓里呼呼直响。“她是在斯内普的床上认识迈克的。”  
“不可能！”卡普瑞丝倒吸了口冷气，幸运地遮掩了赫敏发出的声音。她赶紧用手捂住了嘴，感觉天旋地转。  
“是真的！”汉娜肯定地道，“很显然，他们玩过不少三人行。不过通常是佩妮带个女孩去玩，佩妮说他喜欢花样。”汉娜每多说一个词，赫敏的心口的绞痛就愈发强烈。她一点也不想知道这些，不想知道他做过什么事，经历过什么人——那些他经历过的女人，毫无疑问他会用她们来跟她比较。赫敏拼命眨眼不让盈眶的热泪落下，却还是徒劳。她把头更贴向墙壁，一滴晶莹的、饱满的泪滴还是淌下了她的脸庞。  
“所以，是这样？斯内普教授是，那什么，双性恋之类的？”另一个女孩疑惑地问道，汉娜再次笑了出来。  
“卡普瑞丝，不是的！三人行不代表你们得两两发生关系，如果我没理解错的话，而是两个人共享另外一个人。至少佩妮跟我描述她跟斯内普和迈克的小小历险记时是这样。”  
“哦。”赫敏在她的隔间里，强自闭上眼睛保持冷静，无声泪流。她多希望自己没来过这儿，多希望自己还在霍格沃茨，安静而淡然，无人打扰。  
“你知道……”汉娜的声音忽然生出一丝犹豫。  
“嗯？”  
“我刚在想……你知道的，我-我刚看见斯内普了，在我们进来之前，就在吧台那边……”  
“嗯哼？”卡普瑞丝的音调也开始紧张了。  
“呀，你知道的……我在想……你觉得有没有可能……你懂的，咱们俩，我是说，他肯定相当棒的。”赫敏愣住了，脑子嗡地炸了开来。她想尖叫，想炸开门去告诉这两个愚蠢的女孩离她的男人远点。但她没有，她也不知道为什么，而是就那么坐在那儿，继续听着。  
“我拿不定主意，汉娜，”另一个女孩说，“我是说，还有不到一个月我就要和安德鲁结婚了。”  
“但你还没结呢啊，你甚至都不爱他！你只是因为得结婚才嫁给他，而且安德鲁都不在这儿。”她的声音变成了恳求，“求你了，卡普瑞丝，我真的很想要，但我没法一个人去……”  
“你才没法一个人呢，”卡普瑞丝哼了一声，“性爱需要两个人，记得吗？”  
“是啊，但你知道我的意思嘛，我只是——”  
“可是他会怎么想啊，汉娜？”卡普瑞丝打断了她，有点担心了。“你怎么肯定他不会回绝你-回绝我们啊？他也结婚了，你得知道。”  
“是啊，跟赫敏·格兰杰嘛！”汉娜回道，“他娶了那个书呆子万事通，而且她现在还怀孕了！他现在肯定想好好来一发想疯了。”  
“但婚礼上不是会有忠诚魔咒的吗？”卡普瑞丝问道，“这不意味着就算他想也不能出轨了吗？”  
“咳，不是的。这不是那种魔咒，而是只用于保证子嗣的合法性。基本上，你就无法怀上任何一个不是你丈夫的人的孩子了，而男人也没法让不是妻子的女人怀孕。所以实际上，仔细想想，这给打野炮大开了绿灯啊，全无后顾之忧！”  
“但也许他们在一起很幸福，那不就——”汉娜这回几乎笑喷了。  
“你开什么玩笑！她在床上根本是木头一块，无聊透顶好么！罗恩以前经常抱怨自己多不满意，一抱怨就是几小时。”她又笑了一声。“好吧，没有几小时了啦。我通常没等他唠叨完就给他解决了这个——呃——这个困扰，但这依然……”  
有什么东西在赫敏心里炸开了。她双腿直打哆嗦地站了起来，抹平了她的裙子，嘭地一声推开了门。两个站在镜子前的女孩跳了起来，看到是谁站在面前后吓得面无人色。赫敏平静地绕过两个僵在原地的女孩，洗了手，拿了条毛巾擦干，然后向门口走去。她握着门把手正要走出去的时候停了下来，转过身，澎湃的怒意在她的眸子里染上了一层血红。  
“奉劝两位，”她的声音有种蛰伏的平静，手指极其想要抓起魔杖。“离我的丈夫远远的。否则……我会保证你们下学年的变形术课程是个极其不愉快的经历。”  
赫敏摔上了们，走出了走廊的尽头，泪水终于夺眶而出。视线一片模糊之中，她走出了舞会大厅。她需要跟西弗勒斯谈谈，不管是出于需求或是嫉妒，还是其他那些帕瓦蒂和拉文德口中常形容为“二人关系的罪魁祸首”的原因。罗恩在他们还在一起的时候就背叛了她——这一件事足以使她震惊。她明白他们在一起并不开心幸福，可她从没想过他会这么过分，竟然会……她呛出了一声抽噎。最糟部分其实不是他劈腿这件事本身，而是他毫不留情地跟那个（或那些？）女孩对她品头论足。她感觉被彻底背叛了，像是被人先绊进了水坑又恰好踢了一脸泥。他怎么能这么做？！那句话说的真对，有朋若此，何需外敌？另一阵哽咽淹没了她，赫敏靠在冰冷的石壁上。不要是罗恩啊！求求你，不要是罗恩！她能听见自己内心无声的乞求，像是一台卡住的老式留声机。那是她在霍格沃茨最好的朋友……  
心底的什么东西破碎了——那是她如同水晶般珍贵却脆弱的天真。  
也没想自己要去哪儿，她向前走去，直到前行的步履撞上了一个高大阴暗的身躯，撞得他俩都靠在了旁边的墙上。  
她不必抬头便知道是他。他的气味像条温暖的毯子将她裹了起来，赫敏抬起头，看到他脸上一闪而过的担忧。她迅速用手背抹了抹脸上的泪，站开了一步。  
“抱歉。”她呛了一声，努力忍住哭泣。西弗勒斯捏住她的下巴，抬起她的脸。  
“你哭什么？”他带着紧张问道。  
“我—我没事……只是—我只是刚—刚去了洗手间，我听到—有人说……拜托，我们能去别的地方谈吗？”她乞求道，近乎绝望地紧紧抓住他的手臂。西弗勒斯温柔地用另一只胳膊搂住了她，把她拉近了些，轻轻吻了她一下。而她投身入怀，像久旱逢甘霖的花朵一般回应他的亲吻的方式打消了他残存的疑虑：她受到的打击跟他刚在舞池里干的事一点关系都没有，他并没败露。  
除了这个：他得想办法处理躺在他口袋里的这把钥匙了。  
他扫视过整个房间，很快发现了解决方法。西弗勒斯拉着赫敏（赫敏不肯放开他的胳膊，这令他又恼又喜）迅速穿过房间，在那金发男子走出门之前拦住了他。  
“布鲁斯，可算找到你了。”  
这澳洲小伙笑容满面地转身，看见赫敏后却变成了有点疑惑。赫敏也困惑地看着他。  
“抱歉，”斯内普带着礼貌的声调说，“赫敏，这是布鲁斯，罗恩的一个朋友。布鲁斯，这是赫敏……我的妻子。”了然的神情闪过，他亲善一笑，捧起赫敏的手轻啄了下手背。  
“遇见你真高兴，赫敏，”他说着转向了西弗勒斯。“找我什么事啊，哥们？”  
斯内普从口袋里掏出钥匙，姿态随意地把它递了过去。  
“得把钥匙还你了。我已经玩牌玩得够尽兴了，我想我现在得陪陪妻子。能劳驾帮我跟其他玩家说声抱歉吗？他们应该早打完这局了。”布鲁斯反应自如地接过了钥匙，送进了口袋。  
“那可真糟糕，”他说，“我以为这一局能相当精彩呢。不过我会转达你的歉意的，没问题哥们。”他巧妙地强调了某个词儿，笑容加深。“我最好现在就上楼去了，让其他人等久了可不好。”  
“多谢你。”斯内普回道，这么久以来第一次发自肺腑地道谢。不过对这澳洲人来说这也不是什么损失，恰恰相反，这小子有得赚了。他眼前闪现出凯蒂在他身下喘息翻腾的样子，叫他热血直冲下身，不由对眼前这身旁的女人涌起了一股恼火。  
“那，我就先走了，”布鲁斯说，“很高兴遇见你。”他冲赫敏点点头。“哦，对了哥们，要是你过会儿改了主意，知道到哪儿去找我们吧，嗯？”  
“再清楚不过。”西弗勒斯答道，一丝笑容划过嘴角，搂着赫敏带她走出了舞会大厅。  
他们又一次走出了城堡，来到了清冷的夏夜之中。月亮升了起来，把天空衬得愈发清朗，漫天的星光璨动着一片神秘的蓝色。他们沉默地并肩前行，各自沉思又暗自揣测对方。过了大约一刻钟，两人走到了路的尽头。他们站在悬崖边，俯视着黑暗的海水有节奏地拍打着伫立的峭壁。赫敏不假思索地跪了下来，沉浸在这大自然的景观之中。西弗勒斯不发一言地变出一条厚毯子，也随她一起低下了身。  
他躺了下来，望着星空。真平静，只有海浪和风吹的声音在沉寂中回荡。酒精的作用让他放松了身体，加深了呼吸。巧遇赫敏时那番历历在目的遭遇已经变得模糊，紧皱的眉头也渐渐舒展。那错失了的艳遇机会变得无关紧要，他放松地躺在了柔软的土地上。  
“罗恩欺骗了我。”  
赫敏的话音从身旁响起，他差点跳了起来，几乎忘了她还躺在身边。这么说，她是为这个才如此沮丧。  
“你是怎么发现的？”他侧过身去看着她的脸，她一脸讶异。显然他的回应不是她所期待的。  
“我无意听到洗手间里两个女孩的谈话，其中至少一个在我们还在一起的时候跟罗恩睡过了。”她的声音里充斥着痛苦，再次激起了他的双重反应——正如近日以来的一样。他让自己专注于同情她的那一部分。  
“老天啊，我太蠢了！”她哽咽着再次流下了泪水。  
“说真的，赫敏，我不觉得你的天分跟这事有任何联系。”他平静地答道。她笑了笑。  
“我知道那时我俩并不幸福美满，”她低语，“可是为什么？为什么他要那样背叛我？他怎么能？”  
“你觉得是为什么？”他反问道，尽量让声音听上去是中立的。她又一次沉沉地哽咽。  
“她说罗恩好悲催，说我没法满足他。”她的声音在发颤。“她说我没法满足任何人，”声音又变得更低，几近低语：“说我没法满足你。”  
西弗勒斯惊讶地眨了眨眼。这太出乎他的意料。他伸出手去抚着她的头发，手指缠绕着一绺卷发。  
“那你相信她说的？”  
“我不想相信。”  
“但你还是信了？”  
“我只是——我记得你说过的……你知道……在那时，在我们结婚之前。我……我同意那认知魔药是个好东西……让我们相处容易得多——至少一开始是这样——但是现在……有时候这让我好伤心，想到你在我身边却并不真正看得到我。我会想，如果你真的看见了我本来的样子，还会不会爱上我？如果你看见的不是那个漂亮的赫敏——而是我……只是我。”  
再一次，他被扔到了这该死的道德十字路口。他想不明白她是怎么一直一直做到这一点的。他现在可以选择敞开心扉，告诉她事实的真相，给予她另一件可以伤害他的致命武器；或者他可以含糊其辞地安慰她，但却根本无法让赫敏的顾虑消退。可这样他也会更安全……上帝啊！这就是他为什么会逃开去，为什么他会想要寻求一个漂亮的前学生带来的毫无思想的肉体抚慰——就是为了逃开这一切该死的感觉。每一次赫敏触碰他，每一次他们谈话，甚至每一次他想起她所带来的该死的感觉！这感觉是如此令人精疲力竭，如此令人毛骨悚然，他何其希望它能够停止，希望他能够令它停止！而一次轻易的、偶发的、毫无感情的幽会恰好像是个契机，还能够顺带着愚弄韦斯莱。他只想要几个小时的忘却，只是要抛开一切，让思绪空白，让心痛停止。只要一小会儿，他便会重拾自控，阻止自己溺毙在这新获的爱恋里去。他只想自保，只求自救，只希望自己不会完全迷失了方向。  
“我看得到你，赫敏。”他温柔地说，对上了她的目光。“自从你第一次触碰到我的伤疤，我就看得到你。”这就是了，他想，他又一次不为任何理由地纵身一跃，放手一搏。她是怎么一次次把他置于此地的？  
“真的？”她眼中为之亮起了希望，只这一个词便让他心头一紧。这会是多么容易的事情，就这样在这暖融融的亮光中迷失，就这样放弃抵抗，同她一起堕入未知的深渊里。可他不能这样做，现在不能。他需得保持自控。  
“真的，我看得到你。而且赫敏，我不会背叛你。”他承诺道，轻抚着她的头发，看着她一点点安心，握起他的一只手捧到唇边，温柔地亲吻每一个关节。  
“谢谢你。”她低语道，“我简直没法想象你如果跟其他女人上床，我会有多受伤。我肯定无法忍受。”她的话语带来一种熟悉的愧疚感，脑海中凯蒂·贝尔-韦斯莱的样子再次闪现——这次她双手被绑着举过头顶——他更艰涩的吞咽了一下。  
“只是跟别人上床并不能构成背叛，赫敏。”他觉得有必要立刻明确这一点。“背叛关乎思想与心灵——而不是肉体。一夜情只是为了满足生理需求，跟背叛无关。”赫敏脸上的笑容立刻消失了。  
“你真这样想？不是开玩笑？”声调里掺了一抹恐慌。西弗勒斯叹了口气。  
“是的，我认为如此。”他坚决陈述道，依然同她连结着目光。她眼中顿时燃起了怒火。  
“那么，如果我跟其他男人睡了，只是为了‘满足生理需求’，你也无所谓了？”她质问道。他沉下了脸。  
“那不一样。”他冷冷地道。赫敏彻底火了。  
“是么？敢问怎么就不一样？”  
“因为对我来说，一夜情什么都不算，对你也不会有任何影响。”  
“怎么会没有影响？我是你的妻子西弗勒斯！这怎么可能对我没有影响？”  
“因为我不会爱她。她会只是个用来满足需求的工具，别的什么也不是。”他斩钉截铁。赫敏短促地哼了一声。  
“而又为什么对我来说则不同了呢？”她挑衅地问。  
“你知道为什么，赫敏。”他翻身把她半压到地上，粗声答道。“对你——也对我见过的几乎所有女人而言——同男人做爱意味着臣服。你臣服，继而接受，然后给予。你在承接我赋予你的欢愉而非索取；你在乞求、恳请而非要求；并且将满足我的重要性架于你自己之上。而当你交出肉体，你也将自然交付心灵。”拇指慢慢抚过她的脸颊，感受她的颤抖，他一路抚过她的脖颈，身侧，再到裙摆，伸进那织物里去，又一路向上。  
“这很简单，吾爱，”他低语着，用手指爱抚着她的大腿内侧。“交融是极其私密的——对于女人而言尤为如是。你允许它进入你，深入你，让它触及了你无法掌控的隐秘之地。你在灵与肉的重重设防上洞开一处，而一旦你敞开了第一扇门，便再无可抗拒。”他的手指探进了她的底裤，将那织物顺着腿根拉下，接着，便又一次更加直奔要害。  
“一旦一个男人进入了你，一切就都随之改变。你的身体不再只属于自己，他对你的影响将无比深入，因为他早已深入了你——而这只有两种方式。”他的拇指爱抚着她的阴唇，把湿润的水汽涂抹遍她柔嫩的肌肤。“要么，你欣然迎接这份侵占，”他私语道，轻轻挤压着她的入口。她放松了肌肉，两根手指轻易地探了进去。他退出又再次推进，引得她娇喘一声，低低呻吟。“而这欣然的迎接，便昭示了你的臣服。你会敞开自己，交付自己，把你呈献到我的力量之下。”手指在她体内弯曲，在她最敏感的那一点上绕着一圈又一圈。她颤抖起来，双手攀上来捧住他的脸，想要去亲吻他。他拒绝，继续更快地动作着手指，将她逐渐带上高潮的边缘。可突然地，他又抽出了手指。赫敏呜咽起来。  
“求你，”她小声乞求，眼睛张得大大地看着他。他已然语中要害。  
没再多言，他深深地吻住她，手指再次探进她体内。她紧贴向他达到了高潮，将心与灵魂都融进了他们的吻。哦，没错，他简直一语中的。  
“那另一种方法呢？”待他们呼吸归于平稳，静静地躺在一起后，赫敏问道。  
“用暴力获取。”他言简意赅。“我希望你永远不要体验这种方式。”  
另一阵长久的沉默笼罩了他们，两人再次背对了彼此，不去面对对方。  
“我不想你跟别人上床。我不想你让别人体验我有过的感觉。我不想跟别人分享你。”她的声音很低，但他依然听清了每一个字。奇怪，他以前从未这样想过……  
“这好羞耻，”她悄声说着转向了他，“听着两个我甚至不认识的人谈论我的关系，对我品头论足。我就像个傻瓜一样，全世界都知道了，只有我蒙在鼓里，而他们都在我背后嘲笑着。那两个女孩就正是这么做的。”她苦涩地添上一句。西弗勒斯忽然想回到城堡里去，找出那两个女孩，朝她们扔一大堆的恶咒让她俩至少一个星期都没法出门见人。他知道被人背后嘲笑的滋味，知道被议论被拒绝的痛苦，更知道这些伤痛会比任何身体上的暴虐伤得更深。  
他真心希望自己能够不去用这来对付她。  
这就是问题所在了，没错。所有的这些诚恳与相知。他在猜想赫敏究竟有没有意识到，她实际上正把自己的心放在银盘里端给他，还贴心地摆了副刀叉；亦或是在他差点杀了她之后，她出现了某种自我毁灭的倾向。他虔心地希望她抵制一下这种冲动——这样下去，她就简直是在邀请他去伤害她了。至少他感觉是如此。也许她想的是，如果她完全彻底地把自己交付给他，如果她在他面前毫不设防，他就能高抬贵手地放掉她，而不是落井下石地干掉她。  
他真的，真的不想去验证这个理论。  
“赫敏，我知道你是爱我的，但你信任我么？”他侧过脸，望向星空，不去看她。  
“是的。”她毫不迟疑。如此轻信，如此天真，简直是天生受害人。  
“那么，如果我说，有些时候，我做的有些事情，是为了防止更糟的事发生，你会信么？”她艰难地吞咽了一下。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“今天晚上，早些时候我们在长椅上的时候……当你拒绝了我，我—好吧，我没把持住。”他不知如何开口解释，或说不知该告诉她多少。“听到那些……就在我刚刚告诉你——几小时之前我让你看到的——就在我刚刚前所未有地放低了防御之后……这就像是……就像是一巴掌扇在了脸上。”他依然不去看她。  
“西弗勒斯，我——”  
“我不想伤害你，”他打断了她，继续道，“或者说，一部分的我极其想狠狠地伤害你。所以我走开了，努力让自己忘却……”他的话音低了下来。赫敏依旧沉默着，一只手找到了他的手，无言地握住给予他支持。这一简单却含着尊重的动作让他下定了决心。她应当享有以诚相待。  
“我去了吧台那里想要一醉解千愁。”他开口了，声调低沉而宽慰，像是讲述在一个遥远的地方的故事。“前几杯酒我甚至都毫无感觉，但酒劲累积了下来。我喝了更多，让自己熏熏然，让自己不受控制。”他顿了一下，拇指抚过她的手背。  
“我遇见了个男孩，他甚至连我叫什么都不知道，他跟我聊天。他指着舞池里跳舞的一个女孩，是他以前的一个战利品。我看着她跳舞，然后一下子，一切看起来那么顺理成章。她正是我所需要的：一个帮助忘却的工具，一个偶遇的小小乐趣。无关感情，不必思考，甚至毫无尊重。这只是一个我可以利用的人，而我只需要让她也用用就行了。于是……”他盯着夜空里的月亮，“我请她跳了舞，我们跳了。然后就安排了接下来的见面。你来的时候，我正在去见她的路上。”  
他以为她会喊，会哭，会跑开，甚至会冲他下咒。可当她始终静静地沉默着，一直握着他的手，西弗勒斯讶异极了。而她终于开口时说的话，彻底震动了他。  
“本可能发生的是什么，让你不得不用这种方式避免？”她语带颤音地问道，每个字都阻塞在喉头。  
他为这回应震动不已。来不及阻止自己，他便径直从袍子里抽出了魔杖，指向了太阳穴。他不发一言，不假思索地引出了一串长长的、发亮的银色物质，导向了赫敏的左侧太阳穴。她闭上眼睛，跌进了他的记忆中。西弗勒斯同她一道。  
他又回到了那个煤仓里，看着眼前正上演的一幕。父亲抓过那柄铁叉，他紧紧地闭上眼，等着听到尖叫声。他听见了，一如以往，可这一次恐惧并未如期而至。一只温暖的手握住了他的，如此地紧握，像要捏断了他的手腕。他转过头，看到一个女孩，比他小了一点儿，棕色的卷发不羁地盖住了脸庞与肩膀。她与他一起注视着，神色惊恐地看着那场景的变换。他们依偎在一起，没有办法移开视线，也没有办法不听那些声音。那阴沉的男人继续暴虐地侵占着他的“合法财产”，无视那身下的女人痛苦不堪的哀嚎。直到他心满意足，直到那暴力的声响终于停止，徒留她心如刀绞的低回啜泣。  
“这就对了，甜心，”他们听见那阴沉的男人用近乎爱意的声音对她低语着，为衣衫凌乱的她放下袍子，帮她站直了身体。“别再逼我这么做了，我真的不忍心看你哭泣的样子。”  
“我—我很抱歉，朱利尤斯，”金发女人咳嗽着，在他面前簌簌地发抖。“我会努力做个好妻子的，我会努力—”她恳切的许诺被一声刺耳的尖叫打断，接着她便倒在了地上，捂着自己隆起的肚子。  
“只努力可远远不够。”男人冷酷地说，在她拼命护着的部位又踹了一脚。  
“求你了，朱利尤斯，求你住手！你会伤到她的，我们的孩子，她—”  
“我他妈的不想要什么狗屁女儿！”他大吼着再次对她拳打脚踢。“我告诉过你，要是发现这是个女儿就做掉——我才不要白养一个傻兮兮的小女娃！我要的是儿子——健康强壮的男孩子来做我的继承人，而不是这个骨瘦如柴像坨糊不上墙的烂泥巴！”他俯下身去，抓着她的头发把她拎了起来，把她拎到跟自己面对面，用目光打量着她，露出了一个不怀好意的笑容。  
“不过，有这么个烂借口的妻子，生的儿子差劲也就不足为奇了。”他冷冷地撂下话，也放开了她的头发，迅速离开了厨房。留下赛丽斯特跪倒在地上，泪如雨下。  
而在另一端的煤仓里，两个孩子抱头痛哭。  
他们一直躺在毯子里，彼此紧紧地相拥着。直到清晨的第一缕金红色的阳光刺破了地平线。他们无言地躺在那里，在朝阳的光辉里彼此对视，一切词汇都无法言语他们此时的所见所感。他们亲眼目睹，他们感同身受。  
“我真庆幸你今晚找到了我。”西弗勒斯的声音嘶哑，长久以来说了第一句话。赫敏从他的胸口抬起了头，对上了他的目光。  
“我也是。”她低语，冲他微微一笑。  
他并没有为他差点做出的事情道歉，而她也没有要求他道歉。在昨晚发生过的一切之后，赫敏不再需要任何理由，不再依靠任何承诺。他们心知两人已然驶过最初的航段，来到更深的海域，而这里，他们无须再逃开。  
只要相爱，就能扶持着走下去。  
他们似乎同时领悟了这个真谛，西弗勒斯缓缓地低下了头，笑容绽开来，用力吻住了他现在深爱的姑娘。  
纵身一跃原来如此自由。


	15. 番外别篇

他臂弯里抱着的小生命是那样小。而自从他不再是个天真的孩童以后，这是他第一次本能地想要保护而不是去破坏。他轻柔地爱抚着那黑色的柔顺胎发，那精巧得不可思议的身体，他感觉像是踩在棉花上一样。心脏有节奏的鼓动着更多的血液冲向大脑，令他头晕目眩。他是这世上最强大的男人，也是最脆弱的；是最勇敢的，也是最懦弱的。那小小的脸庞简直跟他是一个模子里刻出来——像是个小巧而精致的镜像——只是那双蓝眼睛里再没有了伴他一生的痛苦与暴戾。他知道这蓝色不会持久，很可能会变成黑色或巧克力色；但至少现在，他可以尽情地打量这个翻版的自己，这个充满了希望的自己。希望。他从没想过这样一种感情能够进驻到自己铜墙铁壁防护的内心。  
然而这份震撼已经不似当初那般剧烈了。他跟这小家伙母亲的朝夕相处已经为他的心墙开凿了一道缝隙，偶尔能够透进来几缕亮光。这曾经无比艰辛，现在也是，而他也觉得永远不会变得容易起来。他同赫敏的生活充满了破坏与重塑，充斥着自控力的争取，而那黑暗的搏动无时无刻不蛰伏在暗处等候时机。他现在很爱她，发自内心地爱她，如同爱着那孕育万物的海洋，尽管它危机四伏，它暗流汹涌，并且大浪滔天。他们的生活也正如海上的航行，驶过那急湍汹涌的暗流，熬过了骤雨肆虐的黑夜，终于在破晓时分停泊在了温暖而宁静的港湾。他们的相处从不是一帆风顺，他们的相爱更不是毫无痛楚，但终于，他们相守在风雨后的港湾。  
西弗勒斯在他呱呱坠地的女儿身上寻找着妻子的模样，好些细微之处都透着熟悉：她耳垂的形状，在他满是老茧的拇指触碰下如此亲切；那小手指抓着他的方式，同她的母亲如出一辙；更有她耳后的一绺胎发形成的卷儿，简直惟妙惟肖。跟她母亲一样，这小家伙天生就学会如何钻进他的设防，更加上她一派孩童般的天真烂漫，简直如同天籁般将他蛊惑。他才抱着她不过几分钟，她就已经穿过他最牢固的心防。他的心已然如此疲惫不堪，注定要输给她，输给他心底里破土萌芽的父爱了。  
那双蓝眼睛正盯着他，西弗勒斯感到一阵刺痛泛过：这注视的目光真像一个人。他的母亲不曾复活，却通过这女婴的瞳眸望向他。他无法移开目光，伤痛与愧疚油然而生，一股低沉的颤动从心底悸动，直冲喉头。他没意识到他正在不受控制地抽泣，直到小家伙跟他一起哭了起来，低低的哭声一半埋在他的胸口。他们就这么一起哭了好一会儿，这是西弗勒斯很久以来第一次落泪，自从他的母亲阖上了双眼，自从他被遗弃在了漫无边际的黑暗之中。他用袖子背面擦干了脸上的泪水，闭上眼睛止住了哭泣，亲了亲小家伙的额头，然后回到了卧室里跟赫敏一起。  
“艾丝灵vi，”他宣布道，把孩子抱给了妻子，在床边坐了下来。她疑惑地看着他，然后顿悟，记起了在图书馆看到的这名字背后的含义。她微微皱眉，看了看这女婴的蓝眼睛，又看看他。  
“那么，不叫赛丽斯特吗？”她握住他的手，西弗勒斯艰难地吞咽了一下，再次与那婴孩的目光对视。  
“不。”他声音嘶哑，竭力忍住哽咽。“那样会有误导，她不该像赛丽斯特。艾丝灵才正配她。”  
赫敏笑了，靠向他的肩膀，而西弗勒斯伸臂揽住了她们两个。她呼吸着他袍子上属于他的味道，在这气味中沉溺。看着女儿的样子，她不禁同意西弗勒斯的看法。他们不该沉浸于过往，而要往前看，往前走，让他们的孩子引领生活走进全新的旅程。过去的几个月让她意识到，往事的阴霾也许永远无法摆脱，但除却这些，黑暗还可以带来抚慰，夜晚更可以酿造美梦。她同样在女儿额头上落下一吻，更深地偎向了丈夫的怀抱。艾丝灵真配她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i 本文设定西弗勒斯为纯血种巫师  
> ii 赫敏是莎士比亚《冬天的故事》戏剧中西西里贞洁而美丽的皇后，被国王误以通奸罪抓捕，产下的女儿被流放，自己在悲伤中死去。国王最终明白了她是无辜的，为悼念她而立了一尊雕像。在剧末赫敏复活。  
> iii 此为作者设定的西弗勒斯父亲的名字。  
> iv 此为作者设定的西弗勒斯母亲的名字。  
> v 本文作者设定佩内洛·克里瓦特是汉娜·克里瓦特的姐姐。  
> vi Aisling，著名动画电影《凯尔经的秘密》中的林中精灵，在爱尔兰文化中象征梦，诗歌，春天和自然等。


End file.
